


All You Did Was Save my Life

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 50,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Sam and Dean balance hunting, kids, and the end of the world? With a lot of help from their friends and angels. Mpreg. Will contain Destiel and Sabriel.</p><p>New Chapter on Wednesdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting on a Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Ben is in this story, but he is younger. He is only four and lives with Sam and Dean.
> 
> Story begins mid-season 4 and will continue through to the end of season 8 and anything after that is not canon as I started this before season 9 started

Dean was sitting alone in the motel room watching reruns of Doctor Sexy MD when suddenly there was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared standing next to the bed.

“Geez Cas,” Dean said, scrambling to turn off the tv.

“Hello Dean,” the angel said, “I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t,” Dean said immediately, “I just – what are you doing here Cas?”

“I was interested in seeing what job you were currently working on,” Cas said and looked around, “Where are Sam and Ben?”

“We just finished up a hunt so Sam and Ben are out having some uncle-nephew time,” Dean said and Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Sam took him out for some pizza,” Dean explained, “He had kind of a rough time on this one and we had to leave him alone for a bit which we both hate doing. So Sam took him out for some pizza and I said I’d meet them later to go to a movie.”

“Why did you not go with them to get pizza?” Cas asked.

“I was on the phone with Bobby when they left and I’m waiting for him to cal me back,” Dean told him.

“I see,” Cas said, nodding in understanding, “Would you like some company as you wait to hear from Bobby?”

“Yeah, sure Cas,” Dean smiled, “That’d be great.” Cas sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

“Cas, come sit here,” Dean said, moving over on the bed. Castiel stood and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, much the same way he had on Sam’s.

“Cas,” Dean sighed in exasperation and the angel looked at him in confusion. Dean leaned over and helped the angel out of his trench coat. He tossed it onto Sam’s bed and then pulled on Castiel’s shoulders until he was leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“There, that’s better,” Dean said, satisfied.

“If you say so,” Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just try to relax Cas,” He said, patting the angel’s knee and trying to ignore the shocks he felt through his body.


	2. Not an Angel, the Pizza Man

Dean and Cas had been sitting on the bed together for about twenty minutes when something in the air shifted.

“Hey Cas?” Dean said quietly.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel said, turning to the hunter.

“Since I took you to that club, have you gotten any?” Dean asked.

“Any what Dean?” Cas questioned, confused.

“Sex Cas!” Dean said, “Have you slept with anyone yet?”

“I have not had the time nor the means,” Castiel told him.

“Firstly, take a break from all the fighting and get some,” Dean said, “And second, what d’you mean you don’t have the means? You’re up in Heaven with a bunch of good looking angels, get up there and get some!”

“I have no interest in any of the angels in Heaven,” Cas said and Dean sighed before catching onto Castiel’s words and perking up.

“Do you have any interest in an angel here on Earth?” he asked.

“No…” Cas said slowly, “Not an angel…” The angel turned bright red as he realized what he had just admitted.

“A human?” Dean asked, laughing at the blush on Cas’ face, “Who? Is it Jo? Cause I wouldn’t blame you there.”

“It is not… a female,” Castiel said slowly.

“Oh,” Dean said quietly, “Well alright. Who is it then? Is it Sam? Cause I don’t know if I’d be okay with that. Not because you’re a dude, but he’s my brother and you know–” Dean’s rant was cut off when Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. He pulled back a moment later and saw the shocked look on Dean’s face.

“Sorry,” he said, “That was how the babysitter stopped the pizza man from talking.” Dean said nothing, remaining sock still and silent.

“I – I should leave,” Cas said as he stood up, “You need to meet Sam and Ben and I should–” Dean pulled Cas towards him on the bed and pressed their lips together.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “Dean, are you su–”

“Shhh,” Dean shushed him, “I have wanted this for so long.” Dean started pulling on Cas’ shirt as Castiel pulled Dean’s t-shirt over his head. They continued to undress each other, breaking contact only to catch their breath. Cas wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but as Dean kept up the contact he was able to follow along.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the phone ringing as Bobby called him back.


	3. Angel Baby?

A couple weeks later, something changed again. The relationship between Dean and Cas was better than ever. They had not formally discussed what they were to each other now, but Sam noticed that whenever Cas showed up he and Dean were much closer than usual. Sometimes Cas would show up at their hotel simply to hang out with them and he would sit on Dean’s bed, pressed up against his brother’s side, while they watched tv. They had not slept together again since that night as sharing a motel room with Sam and Ben made it virtually impossible. Neither had brought it up, but Cas knew he would need to given the what he had just discovered.

He appeared in the Winchester’s motel room and was greeting by the sound of laughter. Ben was rolling around on the bed laughing as Dean tickled him mercilessly.

“Cas!” the little cried excitedly as he scrambled off the bed and ran to the angel.

“Hello Ben,” Cas said as the child wrapped his arms around Castiel’s legs.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, sitting up and smiling at the angel, “What are you doing here?”

“I wished to talk to you,” Cas said, nodding his greeting at Sam as he walked out of the bathroom, “I was hoping we could talk alone.”

“Yeah,” Dean said and turned to his brother, “Can you get Ben strapped into his car seat for me?”

“Yup, come on Ben,” Sam said, scooping his nephew into his arms, “Let’s go before the tickle monster comes back." Ben giggled as Sam carried him out the door.

“Tickle monster?” Cas asked, tilting his head as he did when he was confused.

“Yeah, the only monster I’ll let my kid near,” Dean smiled, “So, what’s up?”

“There is something I need to tell you,” Cas said slowly, “But I am not sure how.”

“Well, it’s never good when you start a conversation like that,” Dean said slowly.

“I do not wish for you to be angry with me,” Cas continued.

“Alright Cas, you’re not making this any better so you might as well just come out and say it,” Dean said.

“Dean, I am with child,” Castiel said and Dean froze.

“You – You’re–” Dean started and cleared his throat, “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes Dean, I am pregnant,” Castiel said, trying to remain calm, but feeling more and more of what he knew humans called ‘panic’.

“And… it’s mine?” Dean questioned.

“Yes Dean,” Cas nodded, “You are the only one I have been with physically.” Dean just nodded, not saying anything. As the silence continued, Castiel started to worry more and more.

“I am sorry Dean, I should go,” Cas said, standing up and preparing to take off.

“Whoa, Cas wait,” Dean said, gripping Cas’ sleeve, “Go? Go where?”

“You are clearly unhappy with what I have just told you,” Cas said, “And I do not wish for you to be angry with me, so I will go and leave you alone.”

“Cas, I’m not angry with you,” Dean said, “And I’m sure as hell not unhappy with what you told me.”

“You’re not?” Castiel asked in surprise.

“No Cas,” Dean said, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around it. How could I be unhappy Cas? We’re having a baby!” Dean beamed at the angel and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Cas smiled too and melted into the embrace, comforted by the knowledge that Dean was happy about the child. Dean pulled away, but kept one arm around Cas’ shoulders as he placed the other on Castiel’s still flat stomach.

“Since you’re an angel, are you gonna get bigger?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Cas admitted, “I don’t know how it works when the child is half-angel and half-human, especially since my vessel is male.”

“Can’t you ask one of your angel buddies upstairs?” Dean asked.

“No!” Cas said immediately, “They cannot know!”

“Alright, alright,” Dean held his hands up, “Why not?”

“Because it’s illegal.”


	4. Illegal?

“Illegal?” Dean said, “What the hell do you mean illegal?”

“A child born to an angel and a human is called a Nephilim and they are illegal in Heaven,” Cas explained.

“And what’ll happen if they find out?” Dean asked worriedly.

“I am not sure,” Cas admitted, “A Nephilim has not been created in thousands of years, long before my time.” Dean could see that Castiel was worried and put his arm around the angel.

“Hey,” he said, “Don’t worry okay? I won’t let anything happen to you or the baby.” Cas nodded, smiling slightly at Dean. He was only two weeks along, but he could already feel himself gaining more human emotions.

“Come on,” Dean said, “Me and Sam were about to head out to dinner with Ben and you’re coming with us.”

“Will Ben be okay with that?” Cas asked.

“You’re carrying his little brother or sister,” Dean said, “He already loves you, but when we tell him, which we shouldn’t for a while, he’s gonna love you even more. So of course he’ll be okay with it.” Cas smiled and linked his fingers with Dean’s as they walked out of the motel room. Dean got into the drivers seat as Cas slipped into the back with Ben and they drove off in search of a diner.


	5. Telling Ben

Several weeks later Dean and Cas were getting ready to tell Ben about the baby. They had already told Sam and Bobby, both of whom had taken it well.

“Hey buddy,” Dean said, sitting on the bed next to his son as the child played his video game. He pulled Cas down next to him as Ben paused his game and looked at them.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked and Sam laughed from where he sat at the table on the other side of the room. Dean glared at him before turning back to his son.

“No, you’re not in trouble buddy,” Dean told him, pulling Ben onto his lap, “Me and Cas just wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“About what?” Ben asked, looking up at them.

“Well, you know how Uncle Sam is my little brother?” Dean started and Ben nodded, “Well, how would you feel about having your own little brother or sister?”

“Really?” Ben asked excitedly.

“Yup,” Dean said, “Me and Cas are gonna have a baby.”

“When?” Ben asked, turning around to look at his dad.

“In a few months,” Cas said, “The baby needs to get bigger first.” Dean sighed in relief. He had gone over with Cas what they were going to say, but Dean had still been worried the angel would get into descriptions when Ben asked questions.

“Where it the baby?” Ben asked curiously.

“Baby’s here,” Dean said, resting his hand on Cas’ stomach.

“How’d it get there?” Ben looked up at his father, tilting his head in the same way Cas did when he was confused. Dean looked at Cas as he realized this was the one question they hadn’t prepared for. Sam, seeing the lost look on his brother’s face, decided to jump to the rescue.

“It’s cause Cas is an angel,” Sam said and Ben turned to look at his uncle, “When a man and a woman or a human and an angel love each other, they’re given a baby. But the baby has to grow in either the woman or the angel’s stomach for a few months first.”

“Which means,” Dean continued, throwing his brother a grateful look, “You’re gonna have to be careful around Cas until the baby gets here, okay? No jumping on him and no rough housing.”

“Okay daddy, I’ll be careful,” Ben smiled up at him before he moved over to Cas and wrapped his arms carefully around him. Cas wrapped Ben in his arms and smiled at Dean, feeling relieved that Ben had accepted the baby so willingly.


	6. Brother to Brother

Dean sat on a bench in the park by the motel as he watched Ben run around.

“Hey,” Sam said, walking over to his brother.

“Hey,” Dean said, “You find us a hunt yet?”

“Maybe,” Sam replied, “Some bodies have been turning up mangled. Local police think it’s a rabid dog.”

“Werewolf?” Dean guessed.

“The lunar cycle’s right,” Sam nodded, “It’s about half a day’s drive from here.”

“We’ll leave tonight,” Dean said, “Ben can sleep in the car on the way there.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said, “He seems to be taking the news well, of you and Cas and the baby.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “Thankfully, huh? Not sure what I would’ve done if he had reacted badly.”

“He’s a good kid,” Sam said and Dean nodded.

“He’s a great kid,” Dean said proudly.

“And you’re a great dad,” Sam said and Dean turned to look at him.

“You’re getting all sappy on me Sammy,” Dean smirked.

“I’m serious Dean,” Sam said, “Ben’s really lucky to have you as his dad.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Dean asked.

“I dunno,” Sam shrugged, “I just – I found some old photos from when we were kids. There was this one of the two of us with dad and yeah we were smiling, but something just seemed off. But then there was a picture of you and me and we both looked happy, nothing seemed off or awkward.” Dean stared at his little brother as he spoke. He hated chick flick moments, but he knew that Sam needed this.

“I just started thinking about how different Ben’s life is even though he’s growing up the same way we did,” Sam continued, “We’re still traveling around all the time and living out of motels, but he’s not miserable about it. You’re not training him like dad did with us or ignoring him or making him switch schools all the time. Instead you make sure he’s happy and safe before we go anywhere, you make sure there’s a park nearby for him, and you decided home schooling would be best so he wouldn’t keep getting yanked out of school. Even though we’re still hunting, you always make sure Ben comes first. You did the same thing with me when we were kids…”

“Ah Sammy,” Dean said gruffly, putting his arm over his brother’s shoulders, “Look, I’m not gonna defend dad. I used too say he did the best he could, but I really wish he would’ve paid you more attention. I saw everything dad didn’t do and I know I don’t want that for Ben. I don’t him to grow up as a hunter, I don’t want him being left on his own in motel rooms for long periods of time, and as for school, well why I make him go from school to school when I can just my genius little brother to teach him?” Sam laughed and swatted away his brother’s hand as Dean ruffled his hair.

“Sam,” Dean said and Sam looked up, “I don’t want him growing up like us; I didn’t want you growing up like. Hell, I would stop hunting all together and stay in one place with Ben if I could, but since we’re trying to stop the freakin’ apocalypse from happening that’s not really an option right now.”

“Sorry about all this,” Sam said quietly. Dean was about to protest, but before he could Ben came running over.

“Uncle Sam!” he shouted excitedly, jumping onto Sam’s lap.

“Hey kiddo, you having fun?” Sam asked, smiling at his nephew.

“Yeah,” Ben nodded, “Daddy said we might be leaving soon, are we?”

“We’re leaving tonight kiddo,” Sam told him, “You alright with that?”

“Is Cas coming?” Ben questioned.

“Yup, he’s gonna be staying with us from now on,” Dean told his son.

“Cool,” Ben said happily, “Can we go back in now?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Dean said as they stood and walked back to their motel room, “And Sam? Don’t apologize for doing what you thought was right. I’m not crazy about Ruby, but when I was gone you took care of Ben and you thought she could help protect him. So thanks man.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and the younger Winchester smiled.

“Daddy! Uncle Sam! Come on!” Ben shouted from the motel doorway and the two brothers started walking again.


	7. Warmth

Cas was now three months along in his pregnancy. They were totally sure how long it would last since the baby was half-human/half-angel. Cas was no longer going off on his own. He had wanted to continue his search for God, but when Dean pointed out that if he got hurt it could potentially hurt the baby he conceded and now stayed with the Winchesters.

Dean and Cas were lying in bed one night with Cas pressed against Dean’s chest. Dean was running his hand up and down Cas’ side in a soothing motion and slipped his hand down to pull Cas closer. His hand brushed along Cas’ stomach and he froze.

“Dean?” Cas said quietly, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Dean said, sitting up and rolling Cas onto his back. Castiel was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes. His eyes followed Dean’s movements as Dean slowly lifted Cas’ shirt. He looked down and saw what Dean had felt: a small bump, barely noticeable, had formed on his stomach.

“Is that…” Cas trailed off and Dean nodded in amazement.

“That’s out baby Cas,” Dean said, smiling at the angel, “Here.” He placed Cas’ hand on the bump and Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

“I can feel it,” he murmured.

“I think it might be a little early for that Cas,” Dean smiled.

“No, I can feel it,” Cas insisted, “I can feel the baby’s Grace.”

“What does it feel like?” Dean asked, laying his hand over Cas’.

Cas thought for a moment before answering, “Warmth.”


	8. They're Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is four months along
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Uriel is alive

Another month passed and Castiel’s baby bump continued to grow, though he looked farther along than four months. The bump was something that greatly fascinated Ben. At first he was confused as to why Cas was getting bigger, but now he found it interesting to know his baby brother or sister was growing in there.

“However, not everything about Cas’ pregnancy was good. Dean and Sam had noticed that Cas seemed to be getting exhausted and slowing down a lot. One day, after finishing a hunt where all Cas had had to do was research in the motel room, the four of them were back in the room for one last night before moving on. Ben was asleep on Sam’s bed while Cas had lied down on his and Dean’s to ‘rest’. However, when Dean looked over five minutes later, the angel was fast asleep.

“What’s going on with him?” Sam asked his brother.

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted, “He’s an angel, he’s not supposed to sleep.”

Before Sam could respond, Cas had sat bolt upright on the bed, eyes wide and frightened.

“Cas? What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he and Sam hurried over to him.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, grabbing Dean’s jacket, “Dean, they’re coming!”

“Who is Cas?” Sam asked.

“The angels,” Cas said.

“Angels?” Dean clarified, “But how? I thought those things you carved into our ribs stopped them from finding us?”

“They do,” Cas said, “They can feel the baby’s Grace and they’re following it here.”

“What can we do to stop them from finding us?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Cas said, “They’re here.” The door burst open and two angels stood there. Cas got off the bed and attempted to stand, but stumbled and had to be steadied by Dean. Ben had woken when the door burst open and was now hiding behind Sam’s legs.

“Castiel,” one of the angels growled.

“Uriel,” Cas growled back, though his threatening stance was weakened by the fact that he was leaning heavily on Dean.

“My how you’ve grown,” Uriel said sarcastically, “I hardly recognized you with that monster growing inside you.”

“It’s not a monster,” Dean growled, “And you don’t have any business being here.”

“We have every business being here,” Uriel snapped, “You and Castiel have created this demon spawn and it cannot be allowed to continue its existence.” Uriel and the other angel stepped forward and Dean pushed Cas behind him.

“You touch him and I’ll rip your lungs out,” Dean growled and the angels stopped.

“And how do you think you’ll be able to do that?” Uriel smirked. Dean stared for a moment before he too smirked. He dropped the angel blade Cas had slipped him out of his sleeve and Uriel’s smirk vanished.

“Now I suggest you leave,” Dean said lowly, “And just remember this the next time you decide to come back.” The other angel vanished quickly, but Uriel stayed where he was.

“You’re growing weaker aren’t you,” Uriel looked directly at Cas as he spoke, “That’s the spawn inside you draining your energy. It will continue to do that until you can barely move. That’s what Nephilim do, they make you think you’re dying, but you never really die.” He smirked at them and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Sam and Dean turned to look at Cas.


	9. Tired

“Cas what was he talking about?” Dean asked, “What is the baby doing to you?”

“It is feeding off my Grace,” Cas said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What?” Dean said in shock, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Cas told him.

“Well I’m worried,” Dean said, “Really worried.”

“Cas, is there any way we can stop the baby feeding off your Grace?” Sam asked.

“No,” Cas said, “It needs to develop it’s own Grace and get stronger and to do that it must feed off mine.” He closed his eyes then and leaned against Dean, resting his head on Dean’s abdomen.

“Cas?” Dean asked in concern.

“Just give me a moment,” Cas said quietly and Dean nodded, gently rubbing the angel’s shoulders. He looked over at the Sam who was holding Ben; the little boy looked scared so Dean tried to smile at him reassuringly. He crouched down and put his hands on either side of Castiel’s face.

“Cas?” Dean said quietly and the angel opened his eyes, “Cas what’s wrong?”

“I’m tired,” Cas said, “I’m not supposed to get tired.” Dean looked at the angel sadly, knowing that despite his happiness over the baby and his attempt to keep his tough angel exterior, he was highly confused and scared by all the human emotions he was feeling.

“Don’t worry Cas, we’ll figure all this out,” Dean promised as he pulled the angel against him. He could hear Sam on the phone with Bobby, trying to figure out what to do. Dean remained where he was, holding Castiel tightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked round and saw Ben standing there. The little boy leaned forward and hugged Cas’ legs. The angel smiled slightly at Ben, hugging him back in a way that was almost not awkward looking.

“Bobby said we can stay with him until we figure out what to do,” Sam said and Dean nodded.

“Alright, let’s get packing. Not you,” he said as Cas went to stand up, “You stay put and rest. Ben, keep an eye on him.” The boy nodded excitedly and scrambled up onto he bed next to Cas as Dean and Sam started packing.


	10. Bobby

They arrived at Singer Salvage late that night. Ben and Cas had both fallen back to sleep, though it took Cas much longer. As they pulled up outside, Bobby walked out of the house and down the steps.

“You boys alright?” he asked as Dean and Sam got out of the car.

“Not really,” Dean replied as he opened the back door and Bobby knew it must be really serious if Dean was admitting something was wrong. Dean gently shook Ben awake and the little boy opened his eyes slowly. He looked around for a moment, confused about where they were, but when he saw Bobby he grew very excited.

“Uncle Bobby!” he shouted, jumping from the car and running over as soon as Dean got his belt undone.

“Hey kiddo,” Bobby said, lifting the boy up, “How’re you doin’?”

“I’m good,” Ben said, “But Cas is sick.”

“I know, that’s why you guys are here,” Bobby said, watching as Dean helped Cas out of the car.

“How’re you boys doin’?” he asked as the three approached.

“Oh peachy,” Dean replied sarcastically, “Got some angels after us and the world might end, but everything’s great.”

“Alright, alright,” Bobby said, “Drop the attitude and get inside boy.” They headed inside and Dean immediately steered Cas over to the couch.

“So, explain it to me again,” Bobby said as he sat down in the chair and Sam seated himself on Cas’ other side. Ben planted himself on the floor and began playing with his army men.

“There are angels after Cas,” Sam started.

“Because he’s pregnant with a half-human/half-angel which is apparently illegal?” Bobby clarified.

“Yes,” Cas answered, “They will not hesitate to kill the Nephilim and myself if they believe it will protect Heaven.”

“Alright, so we just make sure we keep you boys off the angel radar,” Bobby said.

“It’s not that simple unfortunately,” Sam said, “The angels can’t see us, but they can sense the baby’s Grace.”

“Great, so we’ve gotta try and keep the kid safe and it’s leadin’ ‘em right here,” Bobby sighed, “Typical Winchester problem right there. Alright, Sam you can come help me look up sigils to ward ‘em off.” Bobby and Sam stood up and Ben looked up at his two uncles.

“Can I help?” he asked.

“Sure kiddo, come on,” Bobby said, and they left the room, leaving Dean and Cas on their own.


	11. Talk to Me

“You doin’ okay?” Dean asked Castiel gently.

“I believe so,” Cas replied, “The baby’s Grace is getting stronger and the child itself is getting bigger. You will probably be able to see it a lot better soon.” He looked down at his belly as he spoke where his baby bump was barely visible under one of Dean’s AC/DC shirts.

“That’s great Cas,” Dean smiled, “But how are you?” Cas looked up at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“Cas, you know I love hearing about the baby, but I want to know how you are too,” Dean said, “I know you’re not good with emotions and stuff, hell nether am I, but I can see that suddenly having all these human emotions and needing to do things like sleep is freaking you out.”

“I… don’t know what to do,” Cas admitted, “I am not used to all the things I have been feeling or the fact that I now need to sleep. Getting used to having a child inside me has been strange, feeling it’s Grace is both strange and wonderful. But then there are moments when I feel scared or sad and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

“You want to know how to deal with it?” Dean asked and Cas nodded, “You tell me.”

“But you don’t like chick flick moments,” Cas said.

“Cas, if you’re feeling overwhelmed by all this human stuff then talk to me,” Dean said, “I’m not big on sharing emotions, but you’re carrying my kid Cas. I need to know you’ll tell me something’s going on with either you or the baby.”

“I promise I will tell you if something is happening with either myself or the baby,” Cas said.

“Good,” Dean said, “Now come here.” He pulled the angel against his side and Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I love you.”

Dean smiled and chuckled quietly, “I love you too Cas.”


	12. Ellen

Over the next several days, Cas went through some more changes as the pregnancy progressed. It started with him suddenly craving human food. They weren’t normal pregnancy cravings like ice cream with pickles – though there was a lot of ice cream – but rather regular human foods. Bobby found himself stocking up on burgers and ice cream a lot more often now.

However, with this sudden craving for human food came another new development: morning sickness. Though it seemed to last for longer than just the morning and occurred at any point, day or night.

That was how Dean found himself kneeling on the floor in Bobby’s tiny bathroom as he rubbed Cas’ back. Cas gagged and leaned back. Dean pulled the weakened angel against him so Cas could relax and wiped his face with a cold cloth.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“I believe so,” Cas replied, “This aspect is rather unpleasant.”

“I know, it’s not fun being sick,” Dean said, “I wish I knew how to help.” Castiel just smiled at him as Dean helped him to his feet. They made their way downstairs and were surprised by the sight that greeted them. Sam and Bobby were sitting on the couch talking to…

“Ellen?” Dean said in disbelief.

“Hey boys,” she said, walking over and hugging him and then Cas, “How are you?”

“Um, alright,” Dean said, “What are you doing here?”

“I called her,” Bobby said, “None of us really know what we’re doing and Ellen’s the only one who knows anything about children that I really trusted to tell about Cas.” Dean was about to respond when Cas clamed his hand over his mouth and hurried back up the stairs.

“Sorry,” Dean said as he turned and followed the angel.

“That been happening a lot?” Ellen asked, turning to Bobby and Sam.

“Yeah, his morning sickness seems to last all day,” Sam told her. She nodded her head and the went into the kitchen, digging through Bobby’s cupboards.

“Bobby, d’you have any ginger?” she asked.

“Yeah, top cupboard next to the fridge,” he replied. She found what she was looking for and then set about finding everything else she would need. She was just finishing up when Dean and Cas came back downstairs.

“I apologize,” Cas murmured embarrassedly.

“Oh hush sweetie,” Ellen said, “Sit down and drink this. Ginger tea with honey, it’ll settle your stomach.”

“Thank you Ellen.”


	13. In Good Hands

“So we’ve been talking,” Bobby started.

“That’s never good,” Dean said and Bobby gave him a look.

“We’ve been talking,” he repeated, “And we figure that we’re no good to you sitting around doing nothing.”

“It’s not safe for Cas to be out there Bobby,” Dean said immediately.

“I’m not talking about Cas goin’ anywhere ya idjit,” Bobby said, “I’m talking about me and Sam going to see if we can find something and you, Ellen, and Cas stayin’ here.”

“Oh, that could work,” Dean said, “What are you trying to find though? Another angel?”

“Is that even possible?” Sam asked.

“I can find one for you,” Cas said, sitting up a little straighter.

“That won’t drain your angel mojo or anything will it?” Dean asked.

“No, if I wished to physically go to their location or communicate with them it would, but just to locate them I should be fine,” Cas told him and then got a far off look in his eyes as he focused.

“A few hours from here,” he said after a moment, “I don’t know who it is, but there is definitely an angel present.”

“Then I guess that’s where we’re headin’” Bobby said, standing up, “You’ll be alright while we’re gone?”

“We’ll be fine,” Ellen assured him, “These boys are n good hands.”


	14. Cramps

“And how’re you doing with all this sweetie?” Ellen asked Dean as they sat at the kitchen table. Cas had fallen asleep shortly after Sam and Bobby had left and was lying on the couch. Ben had gone upstairs to play at Dean’s request so as not to disturb the angel.

“Me? I’m fine,” Dean said, “I’m not the one having a baby.”

“No, but you are the one trying to take care of Cas and Ben and your brother,” Ellen said, “You can’t keep everything inside you all the time Dean, it’ll drive you crazy.” Dean opened his mouth to respond, but before he could there was a cry from the other room. Dean and Ellen rushed into the room and saw Cas sitting up, clutching his stomach.

“Dean!” he gasped, reaching his hand out.

“Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, taking Castiel’s hand, “Cas, talk to me.” Cas cried out again in pain, wrapping one hand around his distended abdomen.

“Dean it hurts!” he gasped, “Please! Make it stop!”

“Shhh, it’s okay Cas,” Dean pulled the angel close, “It’s gonna be okay.” He looked up at Ellen who was looking just as hopeless as he felt.

“I’m not fine,” he said quietly to her. She immediately sat down next to Cas, putting her hand on his back.

“Cas, sweetie what hurts?” she asked.

“I– I don’t know,” he said, “It– it–” He cried out again, leaning heavily against Dean.

“Cas, can you lean back and lift up your shirt for me please?” she said and Dean help him lean back. Cas tried to curl in on himself again, his hands clutching his abdomen.

“Come on Cas, you gotta let Ellen have a look at you,” Dean said, grasping Castiel’s hands and gently removing them.

“Dean it hurts!” Cas cried as Dean held him.

“I know baby, but just try to relax while Ellen helps you,” Dean murmured. Ellen lifted his shirt up and gently probed Cas’ stomach.

“Cas, are the pains coming and going?” she asked.

“No,” he gasped out, “It’s constant, it won’t stop!”

“Is he losing it?” Dean asked Ellen, watching as continued to probe Cas’ prominent baby bump.

“I don’t believe so,” Ellen assured him, “He’s not bleeding; I think it might be cramps.”

“Cramps?” Dean asked, “Like when you run for too long? But why is he hurting so bad?”

“When a woman is pregnant she can get cramps as her body adjusts,” Ellen explained, “Cas is an angel in a male vessel so his body is trying to adjust not only in a way a male body usually wouldn’t, but it has to adjust to the baby’s Grace.”

“How do you know all this?” Dean asked in shock.

“Sam and Bobby explained to me about the baby being half-human/half-angel,” Ellen explained, “They said it has a Grace so it makes sense that he’d have to try and adjust to that too.” Dean looked down at Cas who was writhing in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

“Is there any way we can make it stop?” Dean asked desperately.

“Hang on,” Ellen said, getting out her phone, “Bobby? … Listen, d’you have any heat packs? … No? Alright, I’m gonna have to run out and get some … Let’s just say that the sooner you guys find an angel to help Cas the better.” Ellen hung up and picked up her keys.

“Dean, I’m gonna run to the store and grab some heat packs,” she said, “They should help a bit with the cramps. Will you boys be okay until I get back?”

“We’ll be alright,” Dean said, though his voice shook as he spoke. Ellen nodded her head and left. Dean looked down at the angel in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“We’ll be fine,” he repeated.


	15. Brothers

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked when Bobby hung up the phone.

“We need to find that angel,” Bobby replied, “And fast.” Sam looked from Bobby back to the road as the older hunter pressed down on the gas.

_“Please let Cas be okay,”_ he thought, _“Please. Dean won’t be able to handle it if he’s not.”_

They finally reached the place Cas had told them about and Bobby parked outside the worn down warehouse.

“Seems like a dingy place for an angel of the Lord to be hangin’ out, dun’it?” Bobby said and Sam agreed.

“Let’s go,” he said, securing his gun as he got out of the car. They slowly approached th building and Sam pulled the door open. However, what they found inside was not what they were expecting.

The inside was lavishly decorated. There was large, elegant furniture spread out and a chocolate fountain sat in the centre of it.

“What–?” Sam looked at Bobby in confusion.

“Sam Winchester!” a voice shouted and Sam and Bobby turned around.

“You!” Sam said when he saw the Trickster, “What are you doing here?”

“Expecting someone else Sammy boy?” he asked.

“Actually yes,” Bobby replied.

“Ah yes,” the Trickster said, “You’re looking for an angel.”

“How the hell did you know that?” Sam asked.

“Your thoughts are really loud Sammy boy,” the Trickster replied.

“You can read thoughts?” Sam asked.

“Of course, all angels can,” the Trickster replied.

“Angel?” Bobby said in confusion, “You’re an angel?”

The Trickster smirked at them, “The name’s Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?” Sam said in shock, “As in the archangel?”

“The one and only,” Gabriel said, “Now Sammy boy, what are you and Mr. Singer looking for me for?”

“We need your help,” Sam said after a moments hesitation.

“My help?” Gabriel smirked, “And what does the great Sam Winchester need my help for?”

“It’s about Castiel,” He replied and Gabriel froze.

“Castiel?” he asked, “What’s wrong with him?” All traces of smugness and joking were gone from his features.

“He’s sick,” Sam replied, “And there are angels after him.”

“Why are there angels after?” Gabriel asked.

“Cause Cas is pregnant,” Sam replied, “Cas and Dean are… anyway, there are angels who have already come after him and we think we’ve protected him for now, but we don’t know if we’ll be able to keep it up.”

“The baby is his and Dean’s?” Gabriel clarified and Sam nodded, “Nephilim are illegal; Heaven will have set out to destroy it.”

“We know, but we were hoping you could just help us know more about it so we can help Cas…” Sam trailed off. He was starting to feel more and more like this was a wasted journey.

“I'm sure…” Gabriel trailed off, feeling torn. He could help Cas – he should help Cas – but that would mean exposing himself to Heaven. He turned on his heel and walked a few steps, groaning in frustration.

“He’s in pain,” Bobby said and Gabriel spun around.

“What?” he said sharply.

“They called a little while ago,” Bobby went on, “Cas’ body is havin’ a rough time adjusting to the baby and he’s in a lot of pain because of it. He needs your help.” Gabriel still looked hesitant, but nodded.

“Where is he?” he asked.

“My place,” Bobby replied.

“I’ll meet you there,” Gabriel said and was gone.

“How’d you know telling him Cas was hurt would get him to help?” Sam asked.

“Big brothers always want to help their little brothers when they’re hurt,” Bobby replied.


	16. Angel Brothers

Several hours later, Sam and Bobby had returned to Singer Salvage. They walked in not knowing what to expect, and were greeted by complete silence. They walked into the room they’d left Cas in and found the angel asleep. He was lying with his head in Dean’s lap and they could see the heat pack wrapped around his stomach.

“Hey,” Sam whispered and Dean and Ellen looked up.

“Hey, did you guys find the angel?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “Turns out the Trickster is actually the archangel Gabriel.”

“Seriously?” Dean said incredulously, “Wow, did not see that one coming… And he said he’d help?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “I thought he would’ve been here by now.” Right as he said that, there was a flutter of wings behind him. Turning, they saw Gabriel and another man standing in the middle of the kitchen. They ignored the stares of Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen and went straight over to the couch.

“How long has he been out?” Gabriel asked.

“He fell asleep about an hour ago,” Dean said, “Ellen got him some heat packs, but it took awhile to take effect. He’s been in a lot of pain…” Gabriel looked up at him and saw the concern and worry in Dean’s eyes.

“He’ll be fine,” Gabriel told him, “His vessel is adjusting to the Nephilim and is feeding off his Grace.”

“He’s going to get much weaker as the day of the split comes closer,” the other man said.

“And who are you?” Sam asked.

“Balthazar,” Gabriel replied, “He’s an angel.” At that moment, Cas groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“Dean?” he rasped.

“Right here Cas,” Dean said, running his hand through the angel’s short hair, “How’re you feeling? Are you still in pain?”

“A bit,” Cas admitted, “Why am I so tired?”

“The Nephilim is part human which means as it emits human emotions and needs you’ll pick up on them,” Gabriel said and Cas stiffened. He turned his head to the side slightly and bolted upright when he saw Gabriel and Balthazar standing there.

“Whoa Cas, easy,” Dean said, trying to steady the weakened angel.

“What are they doing here?” he asked.

“They’re here to help Cas,” Sam said, “Gabriel’s the angel we found at the warehouse you sent us to.”

“But–but you were dead,” Cas said, “Both of you.”

“Actually everyone just assumed I was dead,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, and I faked mine,” Balthazar told him.

“Cas, Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asked. What the hell was going on? He’d never seen Cas act like this before. Cas didn’t answer, but rather turned and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. He could feel his face burning in shame at not being able to control his emotions.

Cas didn’t notice as Ellen stood and ushered the others out of the room. All he could focus on was Dean’s hand running soothingly up and down his back.


	17. Emotional

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked once the others had left. Cas mumbled something into Dean’s shoulder, but it was too muffled for him to hear.

“What was that Cas?” Dean asked and Cas lifted his head.

“I–I don’t know w–why I’m like this!” he cried and then leaned forward again into Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel the tear soaking through his t-shirt and ran his hand up and down Castiel’s back.

“Shhh, its okay Cas,” Dean whispered, “Its okay.” When Cas didn’t respond, Dean continued.

“Cas, I don’t know what happened between you, Gabriel, and Balthazar, but you know what I do know? I know they’re here right now and they’re here to help you,” Dean said, “If Sam was hurt I know I would do anything to help him and I think Gabriel and Balthazar probably feel the same way. If they didn’t then they wouldn’t be here.”

“They left Dean,” Cas said, lifting his head again, “When I was a fledgling they were the only ones to pay me any attention after Lucifer fell. Then both of them left and Heaven declared Gabriel dead and then got word of Balthazar’s supposed death. I felt really alone Dean…”

“You’re not alone Cas,” Dean said, “I’m here and Sam’s here, and Ellen and Bobby and Ben, and even Gabriel and Balthazar by the looks of it… You gotta give ‘em a chance Cas.”

“I don’t know if I can Dean,” Cas whimpered.

“Sure ya can Cas,” Dean said, “I’m gonna be here with you the whole time. But you gotta let ‘em help you Cas, okay? Cause I don’t know how.” Cas looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. Dean looked at the angel for a moment before he knew what he had to do.

“Give me your hand,” he said and grabbed Cas’ hand in his. He laid Castiel’s hand on his baby bump and placed his own hand over top.

“Tell me what that is,” Dean said.

“It’s the Nephilim,” Cas said simply, but Dean shook his head.

“No Cas, that’s not just a Nephilim,” Dean said, “That’s out baby, okay? That bump right there is out baby. Just remember that when they’re helping you. By helping you they’re helping the baby, okay?”

“Okay,” Cas nodded, giving one of his rare smiles as he looked down at where their hands rested on his bump.

“I’m gonna go get the others back in here,” Dean said and stood up. However, before he could go outside there was a noise behind him. He turned and saw Ben standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey buddy,” he said, “You were really quiet up there, everything okay?”

“I fell asleep,” Ben said, walking over to Dean and holding his arms up.”

“Well that explains why it’s been so quiet,” Dean picked the little boy up, “I’m sorry I didn’t come upstairs to check on you little buddy, it’s been pretty crazy these last few hours.”

“It’s okay daddy,” Ben said, “What’s wrong with Cas?”

“The baby’s making Cas feel a little sick buddy,” Dean said, “Cas is fine, but we gotta go easy on him until the baby gets here, okay?” Ben nodded as Dean put him on the couch next to Cas.

“Now, you sit here while I go get the others, alright?” Dean said, looking from Ben to Cas as they both nodded.


	18. Stronger/Weaker

"You know, I don't remember him being this emotional," Balthazar said, "Even as a fledging."

"He's tired, confused, and in a lot of pain," Ellen said, "Him being a little emotional should be expected." Before Balthazar could retort, Dean walked outside.

"He alright?" Sam asked.,"

"Yeah, he's good," Dean said and waved for them to follow him back inside.

"How're you feeling Cassie?" Gabriel asked, sitting in the chair opposite his brother.

"Fine and please don't call me that," Cas said, but smiled slightly nonetheless when Ben giggled.

"Come on Ben," Ellen held out her hand, "Let's you and me go outside and play and then we can start on dinner." Ben slid off the couch and scampered over to her as Dean took his place next to Cas.

"Cas," Gabriel said and Cas looked up at his brother, shocked by the gentle tone his voice had taken on, "We're here to help you. I promise."

Cas nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Lie back and lift up your shirt" Balthazar said, walking over and sitting on Cas' other side, removing the heat pack as he did so. Cas looked to Dean who nodded in encouragement. Cas did as he was told and lifted his shirt up enough so that everyone in the room had a clear view of his bump. Balthazar put his hand on Cas' stomach, causing the other angel to jump. He looked at Dean again who smiled reassuringly, but then looked at Sam and Bobby in confusion. Both shrugged so Dean turned back to watch what Balthazar was doing. The older angel had his eyes closed and wore a look of concentration on his face.

"It's strong," he said finally, "Not just in Grace, but in the human aspect as well."

"That's good right?" Sam asked, "It's good that it's strong?"

"It's good for the nephilim," Gabriel told them, "Not for Cas."

"Why not?" Dean asked immediately.

"Cas still has three months left-" Balthazar started, but Bobby cut him off.

"Three months?" he said, "He's only at four months now."

"The gestation period for angels is shorter than it is for humans," Gabriel explained, "Usually it lasts about four to five months. But because this is a nephilim and is part human, the gestation period is somewhere in the middle."

"Okay, but what does that mean for Cas?" Dean asked.

"That means that if the baby is strong now and has weakened Cas as much as it has," Gabriel said, "Then as the nephilim grows stronger..."

"Cas gets weaker," Sam supplied and Gabriel nodded.

"And there's no way to stop that?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not unless you wish to dispose of the child," Balthazar said.

"No!" Cas said immediately, "That is not an option." He shifted slightly and Sam noticed the pained grimace.

"Cas are you okay?" he asked.

"Can I put that back on now please?" Cas pointed to the heating pad on the table.

"You in pain?" Gabriel asked his brother and Cas nodded.

"Here, I'm done for now anyway," Balthazar removed his hand and placed the heating pad back. Cas sighed in relief as he felt the warmth spread through him immediately.

"Better?" Dean asked quietly and Cas nodded.

"I'll need to keep an eye on it until the day of the split," Balthazar told them.

"And then?" Bobby asked.

"Balthazar and I will be here to help," Gabriel said.


	19. Sinister

Several weeks passed and Castiel's approximate due date loomed closer and closer. Gabriel and Balthazar were in and out of Bobby's house all the time. They'd leave to try and find out what the other angels were planning to do once Cas had the baby, but arrived once a week to check up on Cas. Gabriel had been right in saying that as the baby got stronger, Cas would get weaker.

In two months, Cas' baby bump had turned into a prominent belly. Gabriel and Balthazar had said that they weren't sure how much Cas would grow as the baby was only half human, but as his vessel has to account for the expanding Grace as well they said he would probably get bigger still. Cas now looked to be about eight months along rather than six. The cramps had stopped for the most part, only occurring when Cas over did himself. However, even the smallest movements seemed to be too much for Cas lately which meant a heating pad was always kept close by.

The pregnant angel was also exhausted all the time. He had taken up permanent residence on Bobby's couch when the stairs proved too much for him. This meant Dean had taken up residence on the chair right next to the couch. Dean was rarely more than a few feet away from Cas and when he was he was usually doing something for the angel or Ben.

That was how it worked. Dean looked after Cas and Ben, and Bobby and Ellen looked after Dean. However, this also meant none of them realized when Sam started leaving the house suddenly. When Dean did notice he assumed his brother was out trying to figure out what Heaven was up to, or trying to get away from the madness that was Singer Salvage.

He had no idea that what his brother was doing would not help them. But rather that it was something much more sinister.


	20. Sam Sneaks Off

Two weeks before Cas' due date, Dean was sitting in the chair next to the couch. It was three in the morning, meaning everyone was asleep. Or so he thought. Dean heard footsteps on the stairs and feigned sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling in his gut. Peeking open his eyes slightly, he saw Sam standing there, carefully lifting the keys to the Impala out of Dean's jacket. He saw his brother slip out the door and got up slowly, grabbing the keys to one of Bobby's cars. He heard the rev of the Impala's engine and waited a moment before heading outside.

He got into Bobby's car and turned off the headlights before following his brother. Sam pulled up outside an abandoned building and Dean waiting until his brother had gone inside before getting out and following him. What he saw shocked him more than the day Cas had said he was pregnant.

There stood Sam, all 6'5" of him, but he wasn't alone. Ruby was standing there smiling and Sam, and Sam looked, ashamed? Before Dean could go over to them though, Ruby had walked forward and pulled herself up to kiss Sam. Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. Since when was his brother hooking up with a demon? Sam pulled a knife out of Ruby's belt then and for a moment Dean thought he was going to kill her. But then Sam cut her arm and brought his mouth down to the bleeding wound.

Dean stumbled back and left the warehouse as quickly and quietly as he could. What the hell had he just seen? Sam, his Sammy, his baby brother, drinking demon blood?

"If you can't save him, you have to kill him."

His dad's words echoed in his head, but Dean shook his head vehemently.

"No," he said aloud, "I will save him." He pulled away from the warehouse and tore back to Bobby's, a plan already forming in his mind on how he's save his baby brother.


	21. Saving Sam

Sam arrived back at Bobby's house, hoping to sneak back in quietly. However, as soon as he got inside he was greeted by a flurry of movement.

"Sam! Thank god!" Bobby ran forward.

"Bobby? Wh-What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Dean," Cas said from where he was seated on the couch.

"He stepped outside for some air and was attack," Bobby said.

"Attacked by what?" Sam asked, relief at not being found out being replaced by worry for his brother.

"We don't know," Bobby said, "He's in the panic room; we figured that's the safest place for him since we don't know what we're dealing with." Bobby led him downstairs and Sam saw Ellen standing outside the door.

"He's in there," she said and Sam stepped inside, seeing no sign of his brother.

"Guys, wha-" Sam whipped around when he heard the door slam shut. He saw Dean through the slot in the door, standing with Bobby and Ellen.

"Dean? Bobby? Ellen?" he said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask Ruby?" Dean said and Sam shifted nervously, "Or were you too busy drinking her blood to talk?"

"Dean, listen-" Sam started.

"No Sam, you listen," Dean interrupted, "What the hell were you thinking? Forget the fact that you've been sneaking off to meet Ruby, that's bad enough. But demon blood? You've told me all your life that you just wanted to be normal. Well how does this help that, huh?"

"Dean, she's helping me," Sam said and his brother scoffed, "It makes me stronger."

"Stronger? Sam, this is the weakest I've ever seen you," Dean turned and went back upstairs.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and watched Ellen follow his brother upstairs, "Dean!"

"Would you shut up!" Bobby growled, "Or did you forget your six year old nephew is sleeping in this house?"

"Bobby, please understand-" Sam started.

"Understand?" Bobby ground out, "I understand that your brother is falling apart right now. Do you not realize how much he's dealing with right now? He's tryin' to take care of Ben and Cas and you. And what d'you do to repay him for that? You pull this." Bobby shook his head and walked upstairs, ignoring Sam's shouts.


	22. Role Reversal

Dean made it tot he top of the basement stairs without breaking down. What the hell had happened to his baby brother? He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Dean?" a voice sad and he opened his eyes to see Cas sitting on the edge of the couch looking worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cas.

"Are you?" Castiel asked. Those two words were all it took to send Dean over the edge.

"No," he said, wiping at his wet eyes. He leaned forward and burying his face in Cas' shoulder.

"I don't know how to help him Cas," Dean said thickly.

"We will figure out how to save your brother Dean," Cas said, "I promise."

Ellen came up the stairs and stopped when she saw the two boys. However, she stepped over to them when Cas looked at her and she saw how lost he was.

"Dean," she said quietly, putting a hand on his back. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, attempted to cover his tears.

"Sweetie it's okay to be upset," she said, "You don't have to hide the fact that you're worried about your brother."

"I know," Dean rasped, "I'm just not used to being like this, you know?"

"You're too used to taking care of other people instead of them taking care of you," Ellen said, running her hand through his short hair. At that moment, the three were joined by Bobby who had come stomping up the stairs.

"That damn idjit," he said gruffly, "We're gonna help him whether he likes it or not." Dean smiled slightly at his surrogate father as Cas held his hand tightly and Ellen rubbed his back. They would fix Sam. Dean wasn't sure how yet, but they would.


	23. Withdrawel

Several hours later, Dean was sitting outside the panic room. He could hear Sam through the door, crying out for help. Under normal circumstances Dean would have run in to help his brother. But now Dean knew his brother was in the throes of withdrawal. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Bobby.

"How're you doin'?" the older hunter asked.

"I'm not the one going through demon blood withdrawal," Dean replied.

"He'll be fine Dean," Bobby said, "You both will."

"I'm not so sure this time Bobby," Dean whispered, "I really feel like I'm gonna lose him for good this time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it you won't," Bobby assured him. When Dean didn't respond, Bobby continued.

"Listen, Gabriel and Balthazar are out looking for some info on nephilim and Cas is asleep on the couch. Me and Ellen were think' we'd take Ben out into the yard and throw a ball around."

"He'll love that Bobby, thanks," Dean smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said, "If you need anything just come outside." Dean nodded and Bobby headed back up the stairs. Dean had only been sitting there for about twenty minutes when there was a shout from upstairs.

"Dean!"


	24. Angel Attack

Dean froze when he heard the cry from upstairs, positive he was hearing things until he heard it again.

_"Dean!"_

Dean jumped up and ran up the stairs. He arrived at the top just as several angels arrived in the room.

"Dean!"

Dean turned his focus from the angels that had just arrived to the one on the couch. Cas was sitting on the couch, clutching his gravid belly, a look of discomfort and pain on his face. Dean could see the fear in his eyes as the angels began to move forward.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted as he pushed past the angels to Cas' side. The angels made no move to stop him, believing Dean would pose no threat.

"You stay back you sons of bitches," he growled, standing in front of Cas.

"Move out of the way Winchester," one of the angels said, "The nephilim is coming and we will kill it when it does."

"Like hell you will," Dean ground out, "You're not touching Cas or the baby." Dean saw Bobby enter the room behind the angels and nod to him.

"And who is going to stop us?" the angel questioned, "You and the old man? Two humans are no match for us."

"No, but two angels are," a voice said and Gabriel and Balthazar appeared in the room. The angels looked at them in shock, clearly not having expected this.

"You two were dead," one of them said.

"Really?" Gabriel said, "Cause I'm fairly certain we're both alive. You guys however..." An angel blade dropped from both his and Balthazar's sleeves and into their hands. The angels sized each other up until one of them finally lunged toward Gabriel who stabbed him through the heart.

The fight that ensued after that was chaotic. The remaining three angels all lunged forward. Gabriel and Balthazar were distracted by two of them, leaving the last one to Bobby and Dean. Bobby grabbed the angel from behind while Dean used the fire poker to stab him. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but they just had to slow the angel down until Gabriel or Balthazar could take over. Not to mention that Dean only had one hand as the other was being squeezed tightly by Cas. Dean stood protectively in front of his angel, knowing with each squeeze to his hand and every cry of pain, Cas was getting closer and closer to the split.

Gabriel and Balthazar each killed the angel they were fighting and turned to the one Dean and Bobby were fending off. The angel looked around, determining it's odds, before flying off with the promise that the fight was far from over.

Dean knelt down in front of Cas and lifted his chin to look at him.

"Cas?" Dean murmured.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "Dean it hurts."

"Shhh, I know," Dean said quietly, "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Balthazar touched Cas' shoulder and Dean looked up at him.

"The split has begun," the older angel said,

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the house, a man in a suit stood in the shadows. He focused for a moment before he heard the resounding click of a lock and the creak of the panic room door opening.

Zachariah smirked and with a flutter of wings he was gone.


	25. Brothers Split

"Dean!" Cas cried, leaning forward and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay," Dean soothed him, running his hands up and down Cas' back.

"So how's this gonna work?" he asked Balthazar and Gabriel.

"The process if very similar to how it would be for a human female," Gabriel said, "The birth itself is different, but you just let us worry about that."

"The only thing you really need to know is that the final moments will be very unpleasant for Cas," Balthazar said.

"Unpleasant how?" Dean questioned.

"The child is connected to Cas' Grace and it's going to need to split from that," Balthazar explained.

"Which is why you guys call it the split?" Dean guessed.

"Well done Winchester, you're learning," Balthazar said, though there was no bite or malice behind his words, "He will experience pain beyond what any female human would, though it will last only a few seconds."

"What can I do for him?" Dean asked.

"Exactly what you're doing now," Gabriel told him, "He's terrified and in pain, so just let him know he's not alone."

"You're pretty sentimental for an archangel," Dean said.

"He's your boyfriend, but he's our brother," Gabriel said, "We hate seeing him like this, same as you."

"I know," Dean said quietly, pressing Cas closer to him as the angel gasped.

"Sam!" Cas gasped out, "Dean! Stop him!" Dean stayed where he was for a moment, trying to determine if Cas was delusional from the pain or not.

"Dean!" Bobby said sharply from his place near the window and Dean shot up. He looked outside and saw Sam walking towards one of the cars.

"Dammit Sam," Dean growled, "I don't have time for this!" Cas cried out again and Dean was by his side in an instant.

"It's alright Cas," he murmured, "I'm here."

"Dean!" he gasped, "You need to stop him!" Dean stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"You two stay with him," he told Balthazar and Gabriel, "Call me if anything happens." Gabriel took Dean's place next to Cas and allowed his little brother to lean on him. Dean and Bobby ran outside, calling Sam's name as they went.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, "Where do you think you're going?" Sam didn't answer, but shifted on his feet and Dean immediately knew the answer.

"What? To her? To Ruby? Come on Sam," he said in frustration, "When are you going to realize how wrong this all is?"

"It's no more wrong than you knocking up Cas," Sam bit back and Dean's face hardened.

"The difference being that Cas isn't a monster," Dean ground out, "Now get back inside Sam or so help me-"

"What Dean? What are you gonna do?" Sam spat, "I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't punish me for not doing what you tell me."

"I'm not trying to punish you Sam," Dean said calmly, "I'm trying to help you."

"Right," Sam scoffed, "Locking me up is supposed to help me?"

"In the long run yes!" Dean shouted, "Dammit Sam, why are you so bent on destroying yourself?"

Sam stayed silent for a moment and when he finally spoke his voice was dangerously calm, "Just let me go Dean."

"No way," Dean replied, stepping forward, "You're not goin' anywhere except back in that panic room." Dean was now standing directly in front of hiss big-little brother and for a moment he thought Sam was really gonna go with him. But then Sam reeled back and punched Sam in the mouth. Dean stumbled back as Sam started walking away.

"Sam! You walk away now and don't you ever come back!" Dean called. Sam paused for a moment, but then continued walking. Dean's shoulders sagged and he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Sam was gone. His little brother had left him... for a demon.

"Dean!"

Dean took one last look at his little brother's retreating back before he turned and ran back inside, Bobby following close behind.

"It's almost time," Balthazar said as they ran in.

"How much longer?" Dean asked, kneeling next to Cas.

"A few minutes," Gabriel told him.

"Bobby," Dean turned to the older man, "Can you and Ellen take Ben out for like, an hour?"

"Yeah of course, call if you need anything," Bobby replied, gripping Dean's shoulder affectionately before leaving. Dean turned back and knelt next to Cas who was now lying on the couch.

"It's time," Balthazar told them.


	26. J.S.W

A little while later, Cas was sitting up in the bed they had moved him to and was holding a baby in his arms. Dean was sitting next to him with one arm wrapped around the angel.

"You did it Cas," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of the angel's head, "You did it."

"Yes he did," Balthazar smiled, "Perfectly healthy little boy. Ten fingers, ten toes, two wings."

"So, he have a name?" Gabriel chuckled. Cas looked up at Dean who smiled at him.

"James Samuel Winchester," Dean said quietly.

"Little Jamie Winchester," Gabriel smiled.

"Dean," Cas said suddenly and Dean looked at him, "Dean you need to find him." Dean's eyes immediately darkened and he shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

"Dean-" Cas started again.

"I said no Cas!" Dean snapped and Jamie started crying. Cas rocked him and calmed him down while Dean sighed guiltily, noticing that Gabriel and Balthazar had left the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said and Cas handed him the baby.

"Dean you need to find him," Cas said, "He's going to kill Lilith."

"Well at least something good will come out of this whole mess," Dean muttered.

"Dean you don't understand," Cas growled, "If Sam kills Lilith it will break the final seal."

"How?" Dean asked, "If Lilith is dead she can't break the last seal."

"Lilith is the last seal," Cas said and Dean gaped at him.

"What?" he gasped.

"If Sam kills Lilith, Lucifer walks free."

"Cas I can't just leave you here with Jamie," Dean said, "Besides, we don't even know where Sam is."

"I can stay with Cas," Balthazar said as he and Gabriel walked back into the room, "And Gabriel can take you to Sam."

"We don't even know where Sam is!" Dean said in exasperation, handing the now sleeping baby back to Cas and standing up.

"But we know someone who does," Gabriel said and reached forward with two fingers to Dean's temple.


	27. Stopping Sam

Dean looked around, trying to figure out where he was as he regained his balance.

"Dean?" a voice behind him said, sounding surprised. Dean turned around and finally realized where he was.

"Chuck?" he said and realization dawned on his face on his face, "Chuck, where's Sam?"

"What? What are you doing here? This isn't supposed to happen," Chuck stammered out quickly.

"Chuck!" Dean said loudly as he grabbed the man's shoulders, "You need to tell me where Sam is!" Chuck still looked confused. However, that confused soon turned to fear as a white glow began to fill the room.

"It's the archangel," Gabriel said, "Where is Sam?" Chuck didn't answer aloud, but Gabriel still heard him loud and clear.

"You go, I'll hold him off" he said to Dean.

"You sure?" Dean shouted over the growing noise, "What about you?"

"Just stop Sam!" Gabriel shouted back as he once again touched his fingers to Dean's temple. For the second time in less than an hour, Dean found himself traveling in a way he couldn't stand. Dean looked around and found himself standing in a long, stone hallway. He stood silently for a moment, listening. He heard shouts in the distance and ran toward them, He skidded around a corner and saw the door at the end of the hall was open. Dean could see his brother's tall form and even from this distance he could tell Sam was shaking. He saw two other people in the room who he knew were Lilith and Ruby.

"Sam!" he shouted and saw Ruby turn around and smirk at him. He started to run forward. He was almost there when the doors sealed themselves shut.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he kept pounding on the door. He couldn't hear anything from inside the room except for Ruby screaming at his brother. Finally, Dean was able to get the door open and he burst into the room. He saw Lilith lying there dead on the floor and Sam stood there trembling. Sam whipped around when he heard the doors burst open, as did Ruby.

"You're too late!" she said happily.

"I don't care," Dean growling, lunging forward with the knife as Sam grabbed her from behind. They released her and she dropped to the ground, dead. Dean looked over and saw the line of blood connect and the floor started to glow.

'Sam, Sammy we gotta go," Dean said, gripping his brother's shirt.

"Dean, Dean it's too late," Sam gasped, "He's coming." They watched as the floor continued to glow brighter and the grip Dean had on Sam tightened.

"Sammy come on," he said and pulled his brother towards the doors. But for the second time, they slammed shut. The two boys began pounding on them, trying desperately to escape. They turned, but had to cover their eyes because the light had become so bright. They pushed themselves back against the door as the light grew brighter and the noise grew louder.

Suddenly, it stopped.


	28. Starting the Apocalypse

Dean and Sam walked out of the airport and across the parking lot.

"Freakin' angels," Dean muttered again, "What? It's too difficult to zap us onto the ground? They have to stick us in the air?"

"Dean, listen-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't Sam, just don't," Dean said, "We're gonna get to Chuck's and find out what happened to Gabriel and then we're gonna head back to Bobby's so we can sort this mess out and I can see Cas and the boys." Sam nodded for a moment before his brother's words finally caught up with him.

"Wait, boys?" he said.

"Yeah, boys," Dean replied shortly, "While you were making your escape Cas had the baby. Congrats Sammy, you've got another nephew." Sam could hear the sarcastic bite in his brother's tone, but he couldn't get mad. His brother had every right to be angry with him. Hell, he was angry with himself. Dean had done everything for him and just when he had needed Sam, Sam had left him for a demon.

"Dean, I'm really-" Sam started again.

"Just shut up Sam," Dean snapped, finally managing to hotwire a car, "Let's just go." Sam sighed and walked around the car to the passenger seat. Sam had barely gotten the door closed when Dean took off. It took them a few hours, but they finally arrived at Chuck's house. Dean slowly opened the door and he and Sam crept inside.

"Geez," Dean said, "Looks like an archangel bomb went off in here." Sam had just gone through the doorway when he felt something hard collide with his face.

"Ow! Chuck!" he said, holding the side of his face.

"Sam? Dean?" Chuck said in confusion, "You guys made it."

"Yeah," Dean said absently, "Chuck, where's Gabriel?"

"Dead," he replied and both Winchesters looked at him, "He was fried by that archangel."

"Dammit," Dean cursed, "Have you heard Bobby or anyone who might know what's going on?"

"No," Chuck stammered, "Only you two."

"Alright, thanks Chuck," Sam said, "Call us if you find out anything." Chuck nodded and the two of them left."

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we head back to Bobby's," Dean said.

"Dean, come on man," Sam said in a pleading voice, "You're exhausted, we both are. Why don't we just check into a motel for the night?"

"Because Sam," Dean said shortly, "I want to get home to my family."

"You're not good to them tired and angry," Sam argued, "Look, let's check into a motel and you can call Bobby's place and talk to Cas."

"Sam-" Dean start to protest.

"Come on Dean," Sam pleaded, "Just a couple hours sleep and then we can head to Bobby's. Hell, we could even ask Bobby to bring the car here so we don't have to steal another one."

"Fine, but if anything happens to Cas and I'm not there..." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I know," he said quietly, "Come on, I think I saw a motel a couple blocks down." They walked to the motel and Dean got them a room. As soon as they were inside Dean sat on one of the beds and pulled out his phone.

"Bobby? ... Sam and me, we're... well, we're alive ... Listen, is Cas alright? ... Can I talk to him? ... Thanks Bobby," he paused for a moment and looked over to where Sam had gotten their guns out and started cleaning them, "Cas? ... How are you? ... How're the boys? ... Yeah we'll be back hopefully tomorrow ... I'll fill you in on everything as soon as we get back ... I promise, can you put Bobby back on the phone? ... I love you too." Sam looked down at his lap, he felt like he was interrupting a very private moment,

"Listen, Bobby, would you be able to drive my car down here?" That way we don't have to steal another one," Dean said, "The last thing we need right now is our faces on wanted posters ... Alright, thanks Bobby, see you tomorrow." Dean gave Bobby their location and then hung up.

"Bobby's gonna drive down tonight and meet up with us in the morning," Dean said.

"Great," Sam said and then attempted to talk to his brother for the third time, "Listen, Dean-"

"I'm really tired Sam," Dean cut him off, "Let's just get some sleep."

"Sure," Sam said, "G'night." Dean said nothing in return as he went into the bathroom. Sam sighed. How was he supposed to make up for starting the apocalypse?


	29. My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean met Ben in season one, not three

Sam sat up in his motel room bed and saw Dean was already up.

"Bobby called," Dean said, glancing over at Sam, "He'll be here soon."

"Great," Sam said, getting out of bed, "Should I go grab us something to eat?"

"No time," Dean said, but didn't elaborate further. Sam sighed and stepped into the bathroom to shower. he had only been in there for a few minutes when he heard a crash. he threw his clothes back on and ran out into the main room. He saw Dean fighting several demons and Bobby lying on the floor between the beds.

"No!" he shouted when he saw the blood pooling around his surrogate father's body. His voice drew the attention of one of the demons and it released Dean and lunged at Sam. The brothers kept fighting until the only demon left standing was Meg. However, just as Dean was about to attack, she fled the body she was possessing. Dean and Sam stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before turning and rushing to Bobby's side.

"Bobby?" Dean said desperately, "Bobby, can you hear me?" Sam checked for a pulse and nodded to Dean when he found one. Sam put pressure on the wound and when he did Bobby groaned.

"Bobby?" Dean tried again and the older hunter's eyes flickered open, "Bobby! Just hang on, we're gonna get you to a hospital." He looked at Sam and nodded. The two of them hauled Bobby to his feet and hurried out to where he had parked the Impala. As soon as Dean started the car, they sped off towards the hospitals, both brothers glancing to the backseat to check on their surrogate father. They pulled up outside the hospital and hurried to get Bobby inside.

"We need some help here!" Dean shouted.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as she and several others rushed forward.

"He was stabbed," Dean told her as he and Sam lowered Bobby onto the gurney. The nurses wheeled him away and Sam and Dean collapsed into two of the plastic chairs. Dean pulled out his cell phone and got up, stepping away from Sam as he dialled.

"Cas? ... How're you doin'? ... How are the boys? ... No, everything's not alright. Um, Bobby's hurt. He's in the hospital ... It's too much to explain over the phone. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay ... Alright, I'll call you later. Once Bobby's in the clear we'll head home ... bye." Dean hung up the phone and sat down next to Sam again.

"Cas alright?" Sam asked.

"He's find," Dean replied shortly, "I'm gonna explain everything to him when we get back to Bobby's."

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long," Sam said, pointing down the hall. Dean turned and saw Cas and Balthazar walking down the hall. Cas was holding Jamie in his arms while Ben walked between the two angels.

"Daddy!" Ben ran down the hall and hugged Dean's legs tightly, "What happened Daddy?" He pointed at Dean's shirt and Dean looked down, realizing for the first time he was covered in Bobby's blood.

"It's alright buddy," Dean said, looking over to see that Sam looked the same as he did, "Uncle Sam and I just need to change our clothes."

"Ben, how about you and I go grab your dad and uncle some clean clothes from their car?" Balthazar suggested and Dean looked at him in surprise, "What? I'm not totally heartless. I think I can handle your six year old for a few minutes." Balthazar led Ben outside and Dean turned to Cas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had Balthazar bring us," Cas explained, "You said Bobby was hurt. I know he is important to you and did not want you to be alone." Dean smiled gently at the angel.

"Thanks Cas," he said quietly as Balthazar walked back in with Ben.

"Here daddy," Ben said, handing him two shirts.

"Thanks buddy, stay here with Cas and Balthazar while Uncle Sam and I go change," Dean said tossing a shirt to Sam and walking away. When they returned a few moments later, they found Cas and Balthazar talking to a doctor.

"You two came in with Robert Singer right?" the doctor said as the brothers walked up.

"Yeah, is he alright?" Dean asked.

"We've got him stabilized and I believe he will make a full recovery," the doctor said, "However, there is something you and Mr. Singer need to be informed of."

"Which is?" San questioned.

"We would prefer to tell you after Mr. Singer has woken up," the doctor replied, "We're just moving him to a room now and he should be awake soon. A nurse will come get you when you can see him." With that the doctor walked away, leaving them alone once again.

"Great," Dean huffed, sitting down, "I'm sure that means it's great news."

"I am sure Bobby will be fine," Cas said, sitting next to Dean with Jamie in his arms.

"Yeah," Dean sighed and looked at Cas, "Here, let me hold him for a while; I haven't seen him in a couple days." Dean took the baby out of his arms.

"He missed you," Cas said quietly.

"He does," Cas insisted, "He recognized your voice. Dean, he loves you." Dean looked up at Cas and smiled before turning to look at Ben who was sitting next to him.

"And you are you liking being a big brother?" Dean asked.

"It's great," Ben said, "He cries a lot and he can't play with me yet, but he makes a lot of funny faces." Dean chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, fair enough," Dean said, "When he's a bit older you guys'll get to play together." Ben nodded dejectedly and Dean laughed, ruffling his son's hair, remembering the first time he had met the little boy in front of him.

_Dean stood outside the decorated house in Cicero, Indiana and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened, Dean smiled at the woman standing there._

_"Dean," she said in shock._

_"Hey Lisa," Dean smiled, "How are you?"_

_"I'm good," Lisa said, sounding breathless, "And you?"_

_"Good, yeah," Dean replied._

_"So, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked after a moment._

_"Oh, I was just passing through," Dean said, "I know how much you like surprises."_

_"Yeah, um, this actually isn't a good time," Lisa said, "We're having a party."_

_"Well," Dean smiled, "I love parties." She smiled back at him and stepped aside, allowing him to enter. She led him through the house and out into the house  
and out into the yard. Dean looked around at all the little kids running everywhere._

_"So, uh, who's the party for?" Dean asked._

_"Ben," Lisa replied, "My son." Dean nodded in surprise, watching the little boy she had pointed to._

_"How old is he?" Dean asked._

_"Four," Lisa replied and Dean nodded. Lisa turned and walked inside, leaving Dean by himself The more Dean was there, the more he became convinced there was a case in Cicero. However, he became even more convinced that Ben might be his. Dean eventually left the party, needing to talk to Sam about their possible case. They spent hours researching for answers until Sam finally stumbled across the idea of changelings. They knew they had to move fast to rescue the kids, but Dean had to make sure Ben was okay._

_When he discovered Ben had been taken, Dean felt something he had only ever felt for Sammy: complete, overbearing worry. Dean and Sam knew they might just finish she kids off. They sped off in the direction of the house where Dean believed the children were being held. When they split up, Dean went down to the basement where he found the kids locked in cages._

_"Ben!" Dean cried in relief when he saw the little boy, "Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you out of here." Dean got the cage door open and helped Ben climb out. He quickly helped the other kids get out of their cages as Sam came running downstairs. They managed to kill the changeling mother and save all the kids. When all the kids were outside, Sam started asking their addresses so they could get them home. While he did that, Dean went straight over to Ben._

_"You okay buddy?" he asked, crouching down in front of the child._

_"Yeah," Ben nodded._

_"You sure?" Dean questioned. Ben didn't reply, but leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean was shocked for a moment before he responded by wrapping his own arms around the boy._

_"Let's get you home, huh?" Dean said and helped Ben into the Impala. Sam and Dean managed to get all the kids home safe. Their parents were all confused what happened, but relieved to have their children home safe. They reached Lisa's house last and Dean got out with Ben._

_"Lisa?" Dean knocked on the door, "Lisa, it's Dean! I've got Ben with me! It's safe now, I promise!" There was no movement on the other side of the door and Dean glanced down at Ben._

_"Why isn't mommy answering?" Ben asked._

_"I dunno," Dean answered and he turned to look at Sam in the car. Sam got out and joined his brother and Ben at the door._

_"Lisa?" Dean knocked again and then turned the handle. The door opened and Dean glanced at his brother._

_"Ben, stay close," Dean said, grasping the boy's hand tightly._

_"Lisa?" Dean called, walking into the house, "Lisa, are you he-" Dean stopped short when he saw her ling on the ground, blood pooling around her head. Before Dean could stop him, Ben had run forward._

_"Mommy!" he cried, dropping down next to her._

_"Ben," she rasped and immediately started coughing, blood coating her lips, "Ben, I'm sorry." A tear dripped from her eye and Ben leaned forward and hugged her._

_"Don't be sad mommy," he said._

_"Lisa," Dean said quietly, putting pressure on the wound, "Lisa, you're gonna be fine."_

_"Dean," she coughed, "Take care of him, please." She turned her head and started coughing again, her eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them she saw Ben had been pulled away slightly by Sam. As se looked at her son, she knew she couldn't hide the truth anymore._

_"I'm gonna slow the bleeding and then we'll get you to the hospital," Dean was saying, but Lisa grabbed his hand and squeezed it with as much strength as she could muster._

_"Dean, it's over," she whispered._

_"No, you're gonna be fine," Dean said, looking at her._

_"Dean, please, listen to me," Lisa rasped, "I lied to you."_

_"About what?" Dean asked._

_"Ben," she said, "He's yours."_

_Dean looked at her in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked._

_"I was scared," she admitted, "It was so sudden and I'm sorry. I wish I had told you before, but I didn't. Ben is your son. Please Dean, please look after him."_

_"I will," Dean promised, "Of course I will." She turned to look at Ben and held her hand out. Ben walked over and sat down next to her._

_"I love you," she said, "And I know you're scared, but no matter what happens, I love you, okay?"_

_Ben nodded and then looked up at Dean before asked, "Is he my daddy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart, he is," Lisa said, coughing again, her chest rattling, "I know this is hard, but Dean is your dad and he's gonna make sure you're okay."_

_"I'm going to look after you buddy," Dean said, his voice thick, "You don't know me very well, but me and Sa, we're gonna make sure you're alright." He looked back down at Lisa, but she didn't look back..._


	30. Permanent?

"Dean? Dean!" Dean shook himself and looked up to see Cas looking at him.

"Sorry Cas," Dean said, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright," Cas said, "You have been staring at the floor for several minutes."

"I was just thinking..." Dean said, leaning back in the hospital chair.

"Bobby will be fine Dean," Cas said, "As will Sam." Dean just nodded, but didn't say anything. At that moment, a nurse walking into the room and Dean stood up.

"How is he?" Dean asked immediately as the others came up behind him.

"Mr. Singer is awake," the nurse said, "He'll need to stay in the hospital for a while, but you can see him now if you'd like."

"Please," Sam said and the nurse led them down the hall. When they reached Bobby's room, she opened the door and left. Dean led the way inside and stopped in his tracks.

"You idjits gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna come in?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean said, "How are you?"

"Been awake all of five minutes and I want out of this hospital already," Bobby growled.

"You'll be out of here soon enough," Sam smiled slightly. Before Bobby could respond, the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Singer, good to see you awake," the far too cheery doctor said.

"Yeah, alright, when can I get out of here?" Bobby griped.

"Well, as we told your family earlier, there is something we need to discuss with you," the doctor told him.

"And that would be what exactly?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"It would appear that the position of the blade when you were stabbed has caused it to pierce your spinal cord," the doctor said, "Unfortunately, we believe this will cause paralyses, though whether or not it's permanent we don't know..."

"Permanent?" Bobby said, "The hell d'you mean permanent? You're a doctor ain't ya? Fix it!"

"We have looked at your x-rays several times and we believe any attempt to fix the spinal cord would just cause more damage than it would fix anything. There's more risk to you if we were to operate," the doctor said calmly.

"More damage? You're saying I'm gonna be stuck like this! How could there be more damage? Get the hell out!" Bobby shouted at the man. The doctor hurried out of the room and Bobby turned back to the others.

"Damn idjit," he said gruffly.


	31. Don't Want to Fight

After leaving Bobby to rest, Dean and Cas made their way over to the impala with the boys. Balthazar had flown Sam to the motel already since there was no room in the impala and Dean didn't want Sam close to the boys right now.

"Daddy," Ben said from the backseat, "Are you and Uncle Sam fighting?"

"Yeah buddy, we are," Dean said after a moment.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Just grown up stuff buddy," Dean said, "Nothing you need to worry about." Ben nodded and accepted this answer, not noticing how tense his dad had become. Dean sat ramrod straight in his eat, staring a the open road ahead of them. Cas reached one hand over and placed it on Dean's leg, causing the other man to relax slightly. Dean glanced over and smiled at Cas. Not long after they started driving Ben fell asleep.

"Cas, listen," Dean started, "Gabriel-"

"Is fine," Cas said immediately.

"What?" Dean said in confusion.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but with everything that happened to Bobby I didn't want to take your mind off it," Cas said, "Gabriel is fine. he arrived at Bobby's just after Bobby left. He wasn't totally sure what happened. He remembered Raphael showing up at the prophet's, but after that he said he woke up outside Bobby's."

"Where is he now?" Dean asked.

"Gone," Cas looked down, "He said he didn't want to be part of the fight. If we need him to help protect Ben or Jamie he said he'd come, but he doesn't want to fight Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, "Great, now in the fight of our lives and we're already down one angel."

"Don't blame him Dean," Cas said sharply, "Balthazar and I have no desire to fight Lucifer either. He has done wrong, but he is still our brother." Cas stared out the window, remembering his days as a fledgling. He was the youngest and final fledgling. Everyone was meant to play a role in helping raise the youngest fledgling. but Cas' memories were filled with three: Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer. The only three angels in Heaven that cared for the littlest angel.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean said quietly.

"We need to end this fight Dean," Cas said, "We need to end it and save both our brothers."


	32. Useful

Several weeks passed and they still hadn't figured out how to stop Lucifer. Bobby had been released from the hospital and had returned home, but he was confined to a wheelchair. Dean and Sam were taking jobs whenever they could while using Singer Salvage as home base. Balthazar flitted in and out of the house while Cas was still living there with the boys. Everything had been fine for a while as they had agreed they didn't want Jamie on the road at only a few weeks old. But it had been nearly two months now and Cas was getting anxious to help Sam and Dean again.

"Cas, I said no," Dean said firmly, walking around to the other side of the car he was fixing up for Bobby.

"Dean, I can help," Cas said, "You don't know Lucifer like I do."

"I know demons Cas," Dean said, stopping what he was doing to look at Cas, "And Lucifer is worse than them. As far as I'm concerned, that's all I need to know."

"Dean-" Cas started, but before he could say anything more, another voice called him.

"Daddy!" Dean and Cas both turned to see Ben standing outside the door to Bobby's house.

"What is it buddy?" Dean called back.

"Uncle Sam needs you!" Ben shouted, "He says it's important!" Dean glanced at Cas one more time before heading inside. Cas sighed and then followed after Dean.

"What's going on?" Dean asked when they got inside.

"Might have a case," Sam said.

"Where?" Cas questioned, walking over to him.

"Nebraska," Sam replied, "There's been some strange killings that the police can't figure out."

"Strange in what way?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one thing, a girl scratched her own brains out," Sam said.

"Wow," Dean said, "Yeah, definitely strange. Looks like we're heading to Nebraska. Get ready, we leave in ten." Sam nodded and started packing up his research while Dean made his way upstairs to see the boys. Cas followed him and stood in the doorway of Ben and Jamie's room as Dean walked in.

"Are you and Uncle Sam leaving again?" Ben asked when Dean crouched down next to him.

"Yeah buddy, we have to," Dean said, "But we'll be back i a couple days and Cas and Bobby will be here."

"When's Aunt Ellen getting back?" Ben asked.

"Soon bud, she had some stiff to take care of at the Roadhouse and then she'll be back," Dean said and Ben nodded. The little boy stood and hugged his dad tightly.

"I'll miss you daddy," he said quietly.

"I'll miss you too bud," Dean said, "But we'll be back in a couple days, I promise, okay?" Ben nodded sadly and Dean felt the guilt eating at him.

"For now," he said, "I need you to keep an eye on your brother, okay?" Ben nodded again and Dean ruffled his hair before he stood. He walked over to the crib and looked inside. Jamie was lying there, awake, but silent.

"Hey baby boy," Dean whispered, "I gotta leave for a couple days, but I'll be back soon. Papa, Ben, and Uncle Bobby will take good care of you. So you be a good little boy, okay?" Dean ran his finger gently over the boy's face before he turned and left the room.

"Dean," Cas said, following the hunter to their room, "I want to come to Nebraska."

"Cas, we talked about this," Dean said in exasperation, "It's not safe and the boys need one of us here. You're still recovering from having Jamie so it makes sense-"

"Dean please!" Cas said and Dean looked at him in surprise. He hadn't heard Cas use that tone before.

"I need to help Dean," Cas said, his voice much gentler now, "I know I don't have my full powers, but I can still be useful."

"Whoa, is that what this is about?" Dean asked, walking around the bed so he was facing Cas, "You think you're not useful?"

"Without my full powers, there's not much I can do," Cas said, sitting down, "I want to help Dean." Dean sat next to the angel and they sat there quietly for a moment.

"Cas, listen," Dean sat next to him, "I get that you feel like you're not helping right now, but you are."

"By not doing anything?" Cas said.

"By staying safe," Dean replied, "By keeping Ben and Jamie safe." Cas still wasn't looking at him and Dean knew he wasn't convinced.

"Cas, I'm gonna make you a deal," Dean said and Cas finally looked up at him, "For regular cases, Sam and I go while you stay here with the boys, just for a little while. But, when it comes to fighting Lucifer, you come with us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fair," Cas nodded, "But, if you're on a regular case and you need help, will you call?"

"Yes Cas, I'll call," Dean nodded and the angel leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around Dean and the hunter did the same.

"Be careful Dean," Cas said quietly.


	33. With or Without Your Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Jesse is four, not eleven

Sam and Dean arrived in Nebraska later that night and immediately began looking into the town. They discovered the deaths all linked back to a four year old boy named Jesse.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I dunno," Dean shook his head, "What can we do? Everything that's happened comes back to Jesse, but he's just a kid-"

"He is not child," a voice said and Sam and Dean both jumped. They spun around and saw Cas standing there.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Balthazar started looking into the strange occurrences and found Jesse," Cas told them.

"Yeah, Jesse, the four year old child with freaky powers," Dean said, "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"While Jesse may appear to be a four year old child, he is much more than that," Cas said, "Jesse is, in fact, the antichrist." Dean and Sam stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"Cas, you want us t believe that the four year old kid who can't even tie his own shoes... is the antichrist?" Sam said slowly.

"That is correct," Cas nodded.

"Cas, can we talk?" Dean said and pulled the angel aside, "I thought we agreed you'd sit out the cases for a while?"

"Yes, unless they involved fighting Lucifer," Cas said.

"We're not fighting Lucifer here Cas," Dean said.

"The antichrist will be Lucifer's greatest weapon," Cas said, "Part-human, part-demon, if Lucifer finds him it will mean the end."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, stepping back slightly to look at both the angel and his brother.

"We kill the antichrist," Cas stated.

"I'm sorry, did you say we have to kill Jesse?" Sam asked.

"We need to kill the antichrist, yes," Cas nodded.

"Cas," Dean said and the angel turned to him, "We can't kill a kid."

"Dean, if Lucifer finds Jesse it will mean the end of everything," Cas said.

"He's a four year old kid!" Dean said.

"He's evil!" Cas replied, "And he must be eliminated before it is too late!"

"We're not killing him," Dean said firmly, "We'll figure out a different way to keep him away from Lucifer."

"Dean-" Cas started.

"I said no Cas!" Dean shouted, "I am not killing a kid! What if it was Ben? Or Jamie? It's not happening!"

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas said, "But Jesse needs to be stopped and I will do it with or without your help." With that, Cas vanished.


	34. What I Was Taught

The Impala sped down the highway towards Bobby's house. The three occupants of the car were silent, the only sound to be heard was the engine.

"Dean-" Cas started from the backseat, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't Cas!" he barked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "Just don't..." Sam looked back at the angel and tried to smile at him reassuringly, but Cas continued to look downcast.

"I was merely going to say," Cas started, "If you would prefer, I could fly back to Bobby's. I can tell my presence makes you uncomfortable so the best solution seems to be my leaving.

"Cas you can't fly back to Bobby's," Dean said exasperated, "You're not strong enough yet and you used all your angel mojo to get to Jesse's." Cas didn't respond right away and the car fell into silence.

"I'm sorry Dean," the angel finally said.

"Dammit Cas," Dean said, "I don't want your apologies!"

"What do you want?" Cas asked, but Dean didn't reply, "Dean, what do-"

"You were willing to kill a kid, Cas!" Dean shouted, "Because people sad he was bad, you were willing to kill him!"

"He wasn't actually a chid Dean," Cas defended himself half-heartedly, "He wasn't even human."

"Neither is Jamie!" Dean shouted, "The angels say he's no good and they want to kill him, does that mean we should let them? Should we hand over our kid?"

"No of course not," Cas said, "Jamie is only a baby." Realization slowly came over his face and he looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry," Cas repeated quietly.

"Just don't Cas," Dean sighed and the car lapsed into silence again. They finally arrived at Bobby's and Dean got out and walked into the house. Cas was much slower getting out and when he did he saw Sam was still standing there.

"I thought I was helping," Cas said, "I didn't want to kill him, but there didn't seem to be another way."

"After years of doing this job, if there's one thing I've leaned, it's that there's always another way." Sam told him and walked into the house. Cas followed slowly behind and when he entered the house he saw Sam sitting on the couch with Bobby and Ellen.

"Alright Cas?" Ellen said when he walked in.

"Where is Dean?" Cas asked.

"He went straight up to see the boys," Bobby said and Cas nodded before making his way up. They watched him go before Ellen and Bobby turned to Sam.

"Are they okay?" Ellen asked and Sam grimaced.

 

Upstairs, Dean sat in a chair in the boy's room. He held Jamie in his arms while Ben sat on his lap. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Cas entered the room.

"Dean," the angel said quietly and Dean glanced at him.

"Cas, not in front of them," Dean sighed.

"Please Dean," Cas said, dropping down in front of Dean and the boys, "I thought it was the only way. It's what I was taught. If there is a threat then you eliminate it, not matter what form that threat takes. But I wouldn't... Ben and Jamie are important to me. I didn't not understand the care humans had for one another until you and then boys. Of course I knew what love was. I loved my father and my brothers, but now it is different and I know what it is like to be willing to do anything for someone, even if it is not right."

"So..." Dean said slowly, "It was a combination of thinking you were doing the right thing and tiring to protect the boys?"

"I know you do not believe me," Cas said, "But I will prove to you that is true. Whatever you want me to do I will do it." Dean stared at the angel in front of him, trying to figure out what to say.


	35. How We Were Raised

The next several days were awkward and tense. Dean was trying to keep things normal for the boys, but that was proving difficult as Sam was still walking on eggshells around him and Cas apologized every chance he got. However, as difficult as it was, Bobby and Ellen were always there to try and lessen the strain.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Dean asked.

"Of course not," Ellen assured him, "You know we love spending time with the boys and it'll be good for Bobby to get out this house for a couple hours." Dean nodded, smiling slightly as he put Jamie's coat on the baby. Bobby had finally pulled his head out of his ass and admitted his feelings for Ellen. The two had officially gotten together and, even though not much had actually changed, things were much less awkward now they weren't skirting around their feelings for each other.

"Be good alright?" Dean said, ruffling Ben's hair as Bobby wheeled into the hallway.

"You gonna be alright here?" Bobby asked and Dean heard the subtle 'with Sam and Cas' at the end of the question.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Dean nodded, "Besides, it'll be good for the boys to get out for a bit." Bobby nodded, reassured that Dean, Sam, and Cas wouldn't kill each other while they were gone.

"Alright, we'll see you later then," Bobby said and he, Ellen, and the boys left for the park. Dean walked into the main room and found Sam on his laptop. His younger brother looked up as Dean entered the room and smiled hesitantly at him. Dean nodded and was about to leave again when Sam called him back.

"Dean? We're good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean said shortly.

"Well, I know since the whole Ruby/Starting the Apocalypse thing happened, things have been tense," Sam said, "But I thought we were getting past it. Then, this past week... It's like everything's fallen apart again." Dean sighed and walked over to sit across from his brother.

"Look, I know these past few days have been difficult, but it's not you," Dean said.

"It's Cas right?" Sam questioned, "The one you're pissed at?"

"I just don't get how he could do it!" Dean exclaimed, "How could he even think it was okay to kill a child? Even if they aren't human!"

"It' what he was taught Dean," Sam reasoned, "Kill the monster, no matter what."

"So were we!" Dean shouted, "That's exactly what we were taught Sam! But we don't go around killing kids!"

"Dean, we were raised to kill the monsters and save people," Sam said calmly, "To us, Jesse would be someone we need to save. To angels, he's a threat that needs to be eliminated. Sure, Cas was wrong for what he did, but he knows that. And I believe him when he says he thought he was protecting the boys." Dean looked at the ground and didn't say anything. At that moment, Cas walked into the room, staring the ground as he shuffled his feet like a child.

"Dean," he said quietly and Dean knew he had heard everything.

"What is it Cas?" Dean sighed, but before Cas could respond, there was a flutter of wings and two people landed in the room.

"Gabriel?"

"Jesse?"


	36. Angels and Antichrists

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

What are you doing together?" Cas asked.

"Well I just happened to be wandering along a beach in Australia when I bumped into this little kid all by himself," Gabriel said, "I wouldn't have thought too much of it, but it seemed no one else could see him." Cas and the Winchesters looked down at the little boy who was clinging to Gabriel's hand.

"So, you decided to bring him here so we could... what?" Dean asked.

"I brought him here Dean-o cause I said I was going to take care of him and figured it'd be good to let my brothers know what was going on. They didn't seem to like it much last time I disappeared and didn't say anything." He looked at Cas and immediately noticed he wasn't smiling.

"Y'all right there Cassie?" Gabriel asked, "Where's Balthazar?"

"I-I don't know," Cas said quietly before turning and walking outside. Gabriel looked at Sam and Dean in confusion.

"I, uh, I'll go talk to him," Dean said, "Ben's got some blocks in that box in the corner if Jesse wants ti play with them." He followed Cas outside, leaving Sam, Gabriel, and Jesse alone.

"Go ahead," Gabriel said gently to Jesse, "Go play." Jesse walked over to the box and slowly started pulling out a couple of the blocks. Gabriel sat on the couch, watching the four year old with a smile on his face. Sam sat next to him, unsure of what he should do.

"Cas had a hard time when we first met Jesse," he explained quietly.

"I know," Gabriel replied, "Jesse told me everything."

"So you know that Cas-"

"Tried to kill him?" Gabriel said, "Yes, I know. I also know why."

"Is it true?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked at him, "What Cas says Jesse is? Is it true?" Gabriel looked back at the boy and smiled sadly.

"Yeah it's true," he nodded, "Jesse is the antichrist. He is Lucifer's greatest weapon."

"Wow," Sam said, "Well, so much for you not being involved in this fight." Gabriel laughed without humour before he turned to look at Sam.

"I ever wanted kids before," Gabriel said.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"You saw what happened to Cas when the angels found out he was pregnant," Gabriel said.

"I thought that was cause Jamie is a nephilim?" Sam questioned.

"True, nephilim they take and destroy," Gabriel said, "But even put angel children created in heaven are taken the moment the split happens."

"Why?" Sam asked in shock.

"They take them and train them to be soldiers," Gabriel said, "Angel babies hardly ever know who their parents are."

"That's terrible," Sam said and Gabriel nodded.

"That's why I never wanted any" Gabriel said, "I didn't want them taken away."

"They can't take Jesse," Sam said.

"No, but they could kill him," Gabriel said, "That's why I came here, I figured it was the safest place for him." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Well, we won't let anything happen to him," Sam said, laying a hand on the angel's shoulder. What happened next happened so fast that Sam wasn't certain it happened at all. One minute, Gabriel was staring at him, and the next the angel had darted forward and pressed his lips against the hunter's. Sam sat there in shock for a moment, but before he could respond, there was a flutter of wings and Balthazar stood in front of them.

"I heard my brother became father to the antichrist," he said, smiling widely.


	37. It's Not Okay!

"Cas, wait up!" Dean called, following the angel outside, "Cas!"

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas choke, dropping to his knees.

"Cas!" Dean ran forward and dropped down next to the angel, "Cas, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"I'm so sorry Dean," Cas repeated, "I just- I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Dean asked, confused as to what was going on.

"I was going to kill him," Cas said and Dean realized why the angel was so upset, "At the time I thought it was right and I know now it wasn't. But seeing him standing there, clinging to my brother, Dean he's a child!"

"I know," Dean said gently, "I know Cas, but it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Cas cried, "You were right! He's younger than Ben and I was going to kill him! But if anyone ever tried to hurt Ben or Jamie I would do everything I had to to stop them!"

"I know you would," Dean said gently, "And now you know that the answer isn't always killing. Sometimes the bad guy isn't so bad and ends up being adopted by your brother." Cas laughed wetly and leaned into Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean," he said quietly, but Dean shushed him.

"It's alright Cas," he said, "Now, what d'you say we go inside?" Cas nodded and they stood. Dean brushed both of them off before taking the angel's hand and leading the way inside.


	38. Uncle Balthazar

When Balthazar appeared in the room, Jesse dropped the block he was holding and ran over to Gabriel.

"It's alright," Gabriel said gently as the little boy clung to his leg, "This is my brother, Balthazar."

"I thought Cas was your brother?" Jesse said quietly.

"I have a lot of brothers," Gabriel laughed, "Cas and Balthazar are probably the only two you'll actually meet." Jesse nodded and stared up at Balthazar with apprehension.

"Hello there," Balthazar crouched down so he was at Jesse's level.

"Hi," Jesse said quietly and shuffled his feet slightly.

"You know, if you asked Balthazar to play with you, I'm sure he would," Gabriel said.

"Ooooh, what are we playing?" Balthazar asked.

"Blocks," Jesse said, pointing to where he had been stacking them.

"Alright, sounds like fun," he said. Gabriel ushered Jesse over and Balthazar followed him.

"You know, for a guy who never wanted kids, you're good with him," Sam said and Gabriel chuckled.

"Thanks," he said and turned to the door when he heard footsteps. Dean and Cas re-entered the room and stopped short at the sight of Balthazar playing on the floor with Jesse.

"Alright Deano? Cassie?" Balthazar said and they nodded. Cas smiled hesitantly at Gabriel who smiled back as Cas and Dean sat on the opposite couch. They sat there and spoke quietly about what they were going to do. They were still speaking when Ellen and Bobby returned with Ben and Jamie. Both boys were asleep when they returned so the other didn't hear them enter until Bobby spoke.

"Why the hell is there a trickster on my couch?"


	39. Sabriel

Later that night, Sam was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was late and usually he would've been asleep long ago, but no tonight. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his brain to shut off. He was too focused on the angel downstairs and what had happened earlier. It took a lot of convincing from Sam, Dean, and Cas and a lot of grumbling from Bobby before Gabriel was finally allowed to sleep on the couch. Jesse had been put in with Ben and Jamie which the older boy had been thrilled about. He loved his baby brother, but he was excited that there was another kid to play with. He was just about to give up on sleep and get up to get some water when his door creaked open. He glances up and saw Gabriel slip in the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"You've been wanting to talk to me all day," Gabriel whispered back, "I have to wait until everyone else was asleep before coming up here." Sam felt the bed dip and sat up to flick on his lamp.

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier," he said quietly.

"Oh, you mean when I did this?" Gabriel said, leaning forward to kiss Sam again.

"Yeah, that," Sam said, once the angel pulled away.

"Look, if you don't want me to do that again, let me know," Gabriel said, "The last thing I need is big brother finding out and thinking I forced myself on you." Sam sat there for a moment before he grabbed Gabriel and pulled him closer. Their lips crashed together and they only pulled away to breathe.

"Wow Sammy," Gabriel laughed quietly, "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Shut up," Sam breathed, pulling Gabriel towards him again.


	40. Hunting Demons and Knocked up Angels

Several days later found Sam and Dean in a hotel room in Missouri.

"You think they'll be alright?" Sam asked, causing Dean to groan.

"Yes Sam," he said, "For the hundredth time, your archangel and his antichrist child will be fine."

"Just asking," Sam grumbled.

"You've been asking since we left Bobby's," Dean said, "I already have to deal with Cas complaining about not coming on cases with us, don't you start complaining about having to come."

"I'm not complaining," Sam said indignantly, "I'm just worried. Bobby wasn't overly thrilled when we left and Gabriel was still there."

"Bobby's not happy about anything," Dean said, "He's not going to kick out your angel buddy and an four year old." Sam nodded, but didn't respond. Dean stared at his brother for a moment before he spoke again.

"When did this happen exactly?" Dean asked.

"What d'you mean when did this happen?" Sam asked, "You know when it happened. You were the one who walked in the next morning."

"Don't remind me," Dean shuddered, "Seeing my baby brother and the trickster like that is something I need to have seared from my brain. I just meant, when did you-"

"Start loving an angel?" Sam guessed.

"Is it love?" Dean asked.

"I think so," Sam nodded, "I mean, it's been a while, you know? But I think that's what it is." Dean nodded and didn't say anything for a moment. Sam sat awkwardly, wondering what his brother was thinking. He was just about to say something when Dean finally spoke.

"Come on, we got a demon to find," Dean finally said and he and Sam started researching again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Back at Bobby's, Gabriel was sitting outside while he watched Ben and Jesse ran around.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, walking out with Jamie in his arms.

"Fine," Gabriel said as Cas sat next to him. He smiled as Jamie waved his arms around and watched as Cas smiled widely at his son, bouncing him up and down.

"It suits you," Gabriel said.

"What does?" Cas asked, confused.

"Having a kid," Gabriel said, "There's some people it suits and you're one of them."

"Taking care of Jesse has turned you sentimental and it hasn't even been a week," Cas remarked lightly, making Gabriel chuckle.

"Hanging around the Winchesters has given you a sense of humour," Gabriel replied. Cas smiled, but didn't say anything and Gabriel grew sombre again.

"Cas, how did you know?" he asked.

"How did I know what?" Cas questioned.

"How did you know... about Jamie?" Gabriel asked and Cas looked at him, "How did you know he existed?"

"I felt him," Cas said, "I could feel him in my Grace." Gabriel nodded minutely and Cas watched his brother in confusion.

"Gabriel..." Cas said slowly, "Are you...?"

"I don't know," Gabriel responded, "I think so..."

"And is this good?" Cas asked slowly, noticing how his brother did not appear to be very happy.

"I don't know," Gabriel repeated, "I haven't told Sam yet and..."

"Sam?" Cas said, "Dean will not be happy."

"Dean is the least of my worries if I'm knocked up with the nephilim child of Lucifer's vessel," Gabriel said, "Not to mention the four year old antichrist."

"Yes, compared to all of that, Dean does seem to be the last thing you need to worry about," Cas conceded.

"I need to know before they get back," Gabriel said, "I don't want them to get back, think something is off and ask questions that I can't answer."

"Well, we know who will be able to tell you," Cas said, "Do you want me to get him here?"

"I don't want those two finding out anything," Gabriel said and Cas knew he was referring to Bobby and Ellen. Cas thought for a moment before he came up with a solution.

"Wait here," he said and went in the house. He returned a few moments later and no longer had Jamie with him.

"I told Bobby and Ellen we have something important to take care of so they're going to watch the boys," Cas said and Gabriel stood, following his brother. They walked over to Ben and Jesse who stopped playing as Cas and Gabriel approached.

"We have to take care of something, but we'll be back soon," Cas said, bending down to Ben's height, "Be good for Bobby and Ellen, alright?" Ben nodded and hugged Cas tightly. Jesse walked slowly over to Gabriel and hugged him tightly around the knees.

"We'll be back soon," Gabriel promised, bending down to hug the little boy. He stood and he and Cas walked off, leaving the two boys to begin playing again.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked.

"Not far," Cas replied, "Just far enough we shouldn't be found. Balthazar is going to meet us there." Gabriel nodded and they made the rest of the walk in silence. They finally came to a clearing and found Balthazar standing there waiting.

"I hear you may have been knocked up by the other Winchester," he said.


	41. Coming Back

"Yeah we found him Bobby, he's livin' in the lap of luxury," Dean said into his phone," Big house, fancy suit, attack demons guarding the place... Yeah we got it. He practically threw it at us and told us to kill Lucifer... Crowley... Wants to be King of Hell or something and Lucifer's getting in the way...Yeah we could use some backup here if she doesn't mind... Yeah, she's here, but the more backup we have the better... Thanks Bobby." He hung up his phone and turned back to the other people in the room.

"She coming?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Dean nodded and then turned his eyes to the girl who had become like his sister, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, we need all the backup we can get," Jo said, "Any of your angel pals coming?"

"Bobby said none of them were there,' Dean told them.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion, "Where are they?"

"No clue," Dean shrugged, "Cas asked Bobby and Ellen to watch the boys and then took off with Gabriel. Bobby said he'll tell them what's happening as soon as they get back."

"Alright, well while we're waiting, let's figure out how we're gonna shoot the devil," Sam said.

 

Back at Singer Salvage, Ellen was throwing some equipment in her truck. Bobby wheeled himself out of the house and over to her. Jamie was cradled in his lap while Ben and Jesse trailed behind. She finished putting stuff in the truck and then turned to look at them.

"Now, you two be good, alright?" she said, "Do what Bobby tells you to." Both boys nodded solemnly.

"Do you have to go Aunt Ellen?" Ben asked quietly and she pulled him and Jesse to her.

"I'm afraid I have to," she said, hugging them tightly, "I gotta go help your daddy get out of trouble again." Ben giggled and pulled back. Ellen smiled at them before turning to Bobby and the little boy in his lap. Jamie reached his arms out towards her and she lifted him, holding him tightly.

"You be good too, you hear?" she said gently, "Don't go running circles around your uncle." She held the little boy tightly for a moment before turning her gaze to Bobby.

"You behave too," she said and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," he said, taking Jamie back from her, looking solemn.

"Everything's gonna be fine," she said.

"This is bigger than anything we've ever faced," Bobby reminded her.

"Robert Singer," she said sternly, "You and I both know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I will be coming back. And when I do I will have Jo, Sam, and Dean with me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am I do," Bobby said and she leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Now, go back inside, feed the boys dinner, and wait for my call," Ellen said and climbed into the truck. She glanced out the window one more time before driving away.

"Don't worry Uncle Bobby," Ben said, "Aunt Ellen said she's gonna come back. Bobby smiled down at the little boy, ruffling his hair.

"You're right," he said, "They'll be fine. Now, let's go make dinner." They headed back inside and Bobby tried to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.


	42. No Harm Will Come to You

"I would prefer to do this anywhere not on a forest floor," Balthazar said.

"Can't risk anyone knowing," Gabriel said, "Not until I know." Balthazar nodded understandingly as Gabriel lifted his shirt. Balthazar rested his hand on his brother's stomach and closed his eyes.

"Well?" Cas asked and Balthazar lifted his hand.

"Congratulations big brother," Balthazar said, "You're going to have a child in your arms in seven months." Gabriel didn't respond, but started trembling.

"Gabriel?" Cas said quietly.

"I-I-" Gabriel stuttered and Balthazar put a hand on his brother's back, steadying him.

"Relax," Balthazar said gently, "Gabriel, relax."

"What do I do?" Gabriel asked, "I ran away from Heaven when the fighting started and I wasn't even involved. Now... I saw how they went after Cas and I'm more of a coward than he is."

"Well, you have two options," Balthazar said, "You can get rid of it now, before anyone else finds out. Or you can trust that we won't let anything happen to you."

"And you know Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen will protect you too," Cas reminded his brother. Gabriel nodded and curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I don't want to get rid of it," he said.

"Okay," Balthazar nodded, "Then when the Winchesters get back you can tell Sam and we will figure out where to go from there." Gabriel nodded again and the three angels stood and slowly made their way back to Bobby's.

"There you are!" Bobby exclaimed as they walked up.

"What's happened?" Cas asked.

"Sam and Dean called," Bobby told them, "They've got the Colt and they're in Missouri facing Lucifer." Cas' eyes widened and he turned to face his brothers.

"I need to get there," he said, "Balthazar can you help me?" Balthazar nodded and gripped his brother's arm.

"You stay here," Balthazar said to Gabriel, "The last thing you wanted was to fight Lucifer and one of us needs to stay here to make sure the boys are safe." Gabriel stared at his brother for another moment before he nodded. He stepped back and watched as Balthazar and Cas left.


	43. Angels and Reapers

Balthazar and Castiel arrived in Missouri and immediately froze. Surrounding them were hundreds of reapers.

"Find Sam and Dean," Cas said quietly, starting to walk in the direction the reapers were facing.

"You can't go after him alone!" Balthazar said incredulously, but Cas didn't stop.

"Find Sam and Dean," he repeated and Balthazar threw his hands up in exasperating. He turned and headed in the opposite direction. It did not take long before he came upon a demon and several hellhounds standing outside a shop.

"Well, whatever's inside must be important to them," he said and flitted inside. He saw Dean standing there and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you two would get yourselves locked in here when there are-" he stopped, finally noticing that Dean was covered in blood.

"Jo's hurt," Dean said thickly, "She's gonna die if we can't get out of here."

"Show me," Balthazar ordered and he followed Dean to the back of the shop. He stopped short at the sight in front of him. Ellen was kneeling next to her daughter who held a hand over her abdomen. Jo's clothes were soaked in blood and she was white as a sheet. He knelt on her other side and his hands hovered over her stomach.

"Can you help her?" Ellen asked desperately, tears shining in her eyes.

"I might be able to," Balthazar nodded, "Move your hands, there you go." Jo moved her hands slowly and reached over to grip her mother's. Balthazar laid his hand over the wound and it began to glow. He removed his hands a few seconds later and, despite all the blood, they could clearly see the wound was better.

"You're not fully healed," Balthazar said, "And I can do nothing about the blood loss you've already sustained. But you will no longer need to hold yourself together."

"Thank you," Jo said quietly and Ellen nodded vigorously, kissing her daughter's forehead. Balthazar felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Dean standing there.

"Take them back to Bobby's," he instructed.

"Are you sure?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, Jo needs help and she can't get it here," Dean said, "Take them back to Bobby's an get her the help she needs."

"Dean, no," Jo protested, "You guys need all the help you can get. My mom can stay here and Balthazar can take me back to Bobby's and then come back here."

"Jo," Dean said quietly, "You need help, alright? It's better for both you guys to go back to Bobby's and for Balthazar to stay with you to help keep you safe."

"Dean," Ellen said, standing and gesturing for him to follow, "I promised Bobby when I came back it would be with Jo and both you boys."

"Ellen, Sam and I will be fine," Dean assured her, "Just get Jo back to Bobby's and look after her." Ellen stared at him for another moment before pulling him in for a brief, but warm hug. She did the same to Sam before walking back over to her daughter and Balthazar. The angel carefully lifted Jo into his arms and then looked at Dean.

"Cas followed the reapers," he said.

"Cas is here?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Balthazar nodded, "We got here and there were hundreds of reapers standing in the streets. Cas went to figure out why they're here. Find him before you go anything, alright?" Dean nodded and then Balthazar, Ellen, and Jo were gone.

"Come on," Dean said, "We got an angel to find and a devil to kill."


	44. Returning to Singer Salvage

The Impala slowly pulled up outside Singer Salvage and Dean, Sam, and Cas got out. They walked up the front steps and quietly entered the house.

"Boys?" a gruff voice called and Bobby wheeled himself into the hall. He sighed in relief when he saw them standing there.

"Bobby, is it them?" they heard Ellen's voice.

"Yeah, it's them," he replied as she joined them in the hall. Ellen hugged each of them tightly, thankful to have them back.

"How's Jo?" Dean asked and Ellen gestured for them to follow her. She led them into the other room where they found Jo lying on the couch.

"Hey," she smiled at the, "You guys manage to kill the devil?"

"He got away from us this time," Dean said quietly, "But we'll get him."

"You may want to go see the boys," Jo said.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked, looking round at Bobby.

"Ben came downstairs when Jo and Ellen got back," Bobby told him, "He was a little freaked out, but we let him see Jo when she was cleaned up and he was fine. But it'll still probably do him good to see you two." Dean nodded and he and Cas headed upstairs. They got to the top of the stairs just as Gabriel closed the door to the boy's room.

"You guys are back," he said when he saw them, "Where's Sam?"

"Downstairs," Cas told him just as Jamie started crying. He moved past his brother and went into the room he and Dean shared to get the baby. Gabriel started to make his way down the stairs when Dean called him back.

"Don't hurt my brother, alright?" Dean said, "He's dealt with enough."

"I have no intention of hurting him," Gabriel said, "I know you don't trust me, but you can believe me." He turned and went downstairs just as Cas returned, Jamie in his arms, and the two of them went into Ben and Jesse's room. Gabriel walked down the stairs and looked up to see Sam entering the hallway.

"Hey, I was just coming up to find you," Sam said.

"Can we talk?" Gabriel said, "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, looking confused as he led the angel outside. They walked a little ways before Sam turned to Gabriel.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Well, um," Gabriel said, "Here's the thing..."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, "You're stuttering and you never do that."

"I'm pregnant," Gabriel said and Sam stared at him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked finally and Gabriel nodded.

"Balthazar checked," he told him, "It's true." Sam nodded and continued to look confused for a moment before his face broke into a huge grin. Before Gabriel knew what was happening, Sam had his arms around him and had pressed their lips together.

"So, you're happy?" Gabriel asked once they had pulled apart.

"Of course I am," Sam said, "How could I not be?"

"Well we are kind of in the middle of the apocalypse," Gabriel said.

"Which we're going to fix," Sam said, "And then everything will be fine. The world will be a better place to raise a kid." Gabriel stared at him for a moment before his face, too, broke into a wide smile. However, it suddenly dropped and Sam looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am _not_ going to be the one to tell your brother," Gabriel said and Sam's smiled dropped too.


	45. Downhill

Several weeks had passed since Gabriel had told Sam about their child. In that time they had not had a moment to rest. The first obstacle had been telling Dean who had been more disturbed about his brother sleeping with the Trickster than anything else. The next obstacle had been the insane cases they had gotten lately; from entering an asylum to Sam being body swapped to going back in time to stop Anna. The final obstacle was the reason Sam was tied up in the panic room going through detox for the second time.

"Here, eat this," Ellen said, placing a bowl down in front of Gabriel.

"I'm not hungry," Gabriel mumbled, curling further in on himself.

"You gotta eat something sweetie," Ellen said, "You need to keep your strength up." At that moment, a scream echoed from downstairs and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut.

"He'll be okay," Ellen said quietly, "Dean's down there with him and you know Dean won't let anything happen to his brother." Gabriel nodded, but didn't say anything, so Ellen decided to try again.

"Do you want to go outside with the others?" she asked, "I'm sure Jesse would love for you to come out there."

"I can't," Gabriel murmured, "I need to stay here. Close to Sam."

"Sweetie you know he's going to be okay," Ellen said gently.

"But what if he's not Ellen?" Gabriel said, "He's going to feel awful when all this is over. What if it's too much for him?"

"He'll be fine Gabriel," Ellen assured him, "I know you're scared, but you need to try and relax, okay? It's not good for the baby."

"I know," Gabriel replied, "I just wish this was all over." Ellen rested a hand on his back as Gabriel laid his head down and waited for the screaming to stop.


	46. Gods .vs. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Hammer of the Gods.
> 
> Jamie is about six and a half months old and Gabriel is about four to five months along.

Sam and Dean were standing in the hotel as they tried to hide from the Gods that wanted them dead.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I'm working on it," Dean whispered back.

"Maybe you could use a little Trickster magic," a voice whispered from behind them and Sam and Dean whipped around.

"Gabriel?" Sam whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Figured you knuckleheads could use some help," Gabriel smirked.

"Wow, even having a kid with my brother hasn't made you any less of a dick," Dean said.

"Listen Dean-," Gabriel said, "These people are Gods, I've dealt with them before and you two don't stand a chance on your own. Especially not when Lucifer shows up."

"Gabe," Sam said and the angel looked at him, "What about the baby?"

"Relax Sam, I'll be good," Gabriel assured him, but Sam wasn't so sure.

"Gabe, please-" But before Sam could continue, Gabriel had vanished.

"Dammit," Sam hissed and turned to his brother, "We gotta stop him! He's going to get himself killed!"

"Come on," Dean moved forward slowly as they tried to locate Gabriel and the others. They finally found the archangel in a large hall, but he wasn't alone.

"Goodbye little brother," Lucifer said and brought the angel blade down.

"No!" Sam shouted. Lucifer turned and smirked over his shoulder at the two brothers before he vanished. Dean and Sam ran forward and dropped to their knees on either side of Gabriel.

"Gabe," Sam cried, tears slipped down his cheeks, "Gabe, no. No, no, no." Dean rested his hands on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry," Dean said.

"He's gone Dean," Sam cried, "He's really gone!"

"No he isn't," a voice behind them said and Sam and Dean whipped around.

"Gabriel?" they said simultaneously. They looked back down at the floor where the angel's body had been, but it was gone.


	47. Is it Really Worth it?

"Come on Sammy," Gabriel said in a pleading tone, "I'm fine, see?" He spread his arms and smiled widely, but Sam just shook his head.

"I thought you were dead Gabe," Sam said, his voice still thick from trying, "I thought the baby was dead."

"But we're not," Gabriel took Sam's hands in his, "Sammy we're fine."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" Sam asked.

"Your reaction needed to be real," Gabriel said, "If you had known about the plan and your reaction hadn't been convincing then Lucifer would've known it was a trick." Sam looked down at the ground, torn between relief that Gabriel and their baby were alive and anger over being lied to.

"Come on Sammy," Gabriel pleaded.

"We should get back to Bobby's," Sam said quietly. He turned and started walking away, but Gabriel didn't follow. He stood there and stared at Sam's retreating back until Sam finally stopped. The taller man turned slightly and held his hand out, waiting until Gabriel had taken it before moving again.

"Don't do that to me again," Sam said quietly, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. They slid into the Impala as Dean started her up and Gabriel cuddled in close to Sam's chest.

"I won't," Gabriel murmured. They drove back to Singer Salvage in silence, Sam and Gabriel not moving the entire time. When they finally arrived outside Bobby's house, Jo walked out to greet them.

"Hey," she said, "How are you guys doing?"

"Alright," Dean nodded, glancing back at his brother and the archangel, "Where's Cas?"

"Upstairs with Jamie," she replied, "He, uh, he wants to talk to Gabriel." Dean looked back at the angel who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Um, alright," Gabriel said and walked past them into the house. He went straight up the stairs and knocked on the door to Cas and Dean's room.

"Come in," Cas said and Gabriel opened the door.

"Hey bro," Gabriel said.

"You're alive then," Cas said, not moving from where he was lying on the bed playing with Jamie.

"Yeah," Gabriel chuckled, "I figured Dean told you."

"He did," Cas replied, passing Jamie one of his toys, "I just assumed he or Sam may have killed you for that trick."

"Well, if I didn't have Sam's cargo onboard I imagine they might have," Gabriel joked.

"This isn't a joke Gabriel," Cas snapped, "Dean called and told me you faked your own death for Lucifer."

"Exactly, faked," Gabriel said, "No big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Cas exclaimed and Jamie began whimpering. Cas' expression softened immediately and he lifted the boy, hushing him as he did.

"Cas, listen-" Gabriel started.

"No Gabriel, you listen," Cas said much quieter, "I get that you were trying to help, okay? Believe me, I get it. But do you think I stayed here because I didn't want to help? I think I stay here at Bobby's every time Dean asks because I want to? No, I don't. I want to help. It drives me crazy being here and not being able to do anything except worry."

"Then why do you stay?" Gabriel asked, "You could leave the boys here with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo and follow Sam and Dean. You could help them on cases.

"If Dean were asking me to stay here just so I could be safe then I'd sat forget it. I'd ignore him and go on cases. But it's not just me Gabriel. Dean asks me to stay here because if anything happens to him then Ben and Jamie will need someone to take care of them and keep them safe. The same way if something were to happen to Sam, Jesse and that baby would need you." Gabriel looked down at his stomach and didn't reply.

"Gabriel, I know you want to help," Cas said, "But is it really worth it if you lose your child? Is it really worth it if you and Sam die and you leave Jesse with no parents?"

"You," Gabriel said slowly, "For my baby brother who used to have no social skills, you're starting to make a lot of sense kid."


	48. The Other Son

"What if he does it again Dean?" Sam asked desperately.

"Sammy relax," Dean said as he rolled himself out from under the Impala, "He said he won't do it again and Cas talked to him so I think we can trust him. And you know I don't trust the Trickster."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"What if... what?" Dean interrupted, "He does up against Lucifer again? He fakes his own death _again?_ Sam, Lucifer thinks Gabriel is dead. If Gabriel goes up against him again then what was the point in all this? If anything, this protected Gabriel and your kid more. Lucifer thinks he's dead so now he won't be going after him." Sam nodded solemnly, but made no reply. They were silent for a few minutes as Sam thought about what to do and Dean continued to work. The reverie was broken by the ringing of a phone. Both boys looked at their cell phones and then at each other when they realized both were silent. Dean looked confused for a moment as the ringing continued before his eyes widened in realization.

"It's dad's!" he exclaimed, opening the Impala door and reaching over to the glove box.

"Dad's?" Sam asked, "Why is dad's phone ringing? Why do you even have it?"

"I keep it charged in case any of his old contacts call," Dean replied, flipping the phone open, "Hello?"

_"Is this John?"_

"No, it's not. I, uh, I'm sorry to tell you that he died," Dean said gruffly. This kid sounded like a teenager and Dean actually felt kind of bad for having to tell him.

_"He-He's dead? But... he can't be!"_

"Well, I'm sorry," Dean said, "He is, I was there."

_"Oh god..."_

"Look what are you calling for?" Dean asked.

_"He said I could call if me or my mom ever needed help."_

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked, "Who was he to you?"

_"John was my dad."_

"What?" Dean asked, nearly dropping the phone.

_"I'm his son, Adam."_


	49. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is younger than he is in the show

"Do you think this kid is telling the truth?" Sam asked as the Impala sped down the highway.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed, "There is no way dad had another kid. We would've known if he did."

"Would we?" Sam questioned, "Dean, dad lied to us all the time. Out whole life has been made of lies!"

"That's not true!" Dean exclaimed.

"It is, Dean!" Sam said, "And dad spent more time away from us than with us. He sure as hell would've had time to have another kid!"

"Sam, dad didn't have another kid, alright? He didn't!" Dean said and his tone left no room for argument, "Dad didn't just leave us at a motel with some other woman, okay? Whoever this kid is, he's lying. He's not dad's son." Sam could see arguing was pointless and said no more. He just really hoped Dean was right and that their dad hadn't been living another life when he wasn't with them.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

A couple hours later they were pulling up outside a diner. They walked inside and saw that the only other people there were an older couple.

"He's not here yet," Dean said, "Come on" They walked over to a table in the far corner and sat down.

"What can I get for you boys?" the waitress asked.

"Just water, thanks," Sam said.

"Make that three waters," Dean said, "We're waiting for someone else." She nodded and walked away, returning a few moments later with their waters. Dean pulled the third water to him and, looking around to make sure no one was watching, dumped a packet of salt in.

"Really Dean?" Sam said in exasperation.

"You'll thank me for this if he turns out to be a demon Sammy," Dean said just as the door to the diner opened again. A teenage boy walked in and looked around, spotting Sam and Dean in the corner. He walked over to them slowly, looking uncertain.

"Um, are you the one I walked to?" Adam asked, "On the phone yesterday?" Sam glanced at his brother, but Dean only glared at the boy, not saying anything.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, standing, "I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean."

"Adam," the teenager said, sitting said, "So, you guys know John?"

"He's our dad," Dean said and Adam looked at him in shock.

"Really?" he said, looking at Sam who nodded, "So you guys are like, my half-brothers or something?"

"Or something," Dean said slowly.

"So listen, Adam," Sam said, "You're sure John Winchester was your dad?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "He used to come around sometimes. My mum said he had a really crazy job so he couldn't be around all the time. But he came out on my birthday every year and we would go to a baseball game."

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm almost seventeen," Adam replied. Dean nodded, but said nothing. He watched as Adam finally picked up his water and took a sip. But nothing happened.

"So, Adam," Sam said, "You called looking for our dad because you said you needed something?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "I need your help. My mom's missing."

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked.

"Couple days," Adam said, "I've been to the police, but they said there wasn't any evidence of something bad happening. but I know something did, she wouldn't just leave!"

"Alright, well how about we head to your house and we can have a look around?" Sam asked, ignoring the dirty look Dean threw at him.

"Sure," Adam said, "That would be great, thanks." 

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked as they drove back to Bobby's.

"Fine," Sam said shortly, but Dean knew he was lying. They had just buried the body of their seventeen year old brother after learning the Adam they had been talking to was actually a ghoul. After dealing with the ghouls and patching up Sam's wounds, they were on their way back to Singer Salvage to continue their hunt for Lucifer.

"It was kind of cool," Sam said, "Being the older brother was once."

"Yeah, you finally got to see what it's like to have someone you worry about constantly," Dean laughed.

"Do you think it would've been different if we had known about him?" Sam asked, "If dad had told us about Adam, do you think we would've like grown up with him?"

"No," Dean said immediately, "Sammy, dad didn't tell us about them because then he would've had to tell them about hunting and that would've put them in danger even sooner than it did."

"Yeah," Sam said slowly, "I guess you're right."


	50. Boys and Their Angels

A few weeks after the Adam incident, the Winchester brothers found themselves preparing to head to Detroit.

"You can't leave," Gabriel said, watching as Sam threw a shirt in his bag.

"I have to," Sam said, "It's the only way."

"It's not the only way!" Gabriel exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"Well it is!" Sam cried, turning to face the archangel, "It is Gabe. I'm sorry." Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment before he walked over to the bed and slowly sank down onto it. Over the past couple months Gabriel had started to change significantly. When he confronted Lucifer you were hardly able to tell he was carrying a child. Now though it was obvious.

"Gabe," Sam crouched in front of the angel, "I'm sorry. You know if there was another way to do this I would."

"I know," Gabriel sighed, "What if it doesn't work though?"

"It'll work," Sam said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Gabriel questioned, "Sam, you're going to say yes to the devil. What if you can't fight him?"

"I can fight him," Sam assured the angel.

"But-"

"No buts," Sam said firmly, "I can fight him, alright? I have way too many reasons to just let him win." Sam leaned forward and kissed the archangel before leaning down to press his lips to Gabe's stomach.

"I'll come back to you," Sam said quietly.

"You better," Gabriel said, "Because if you don't I'll be forced to come after you." He said it with a smile on his face, but Sam glared at him.

"Not funny," he said

"Not joking," Gabriel replied, pushing himself forward. Sam grabbed his hands and helped him up, allowing Gabriel to lean against his chest.

"It'll be okay," Sam said, "You've got Jesse here and Balthazar said he's going to stay with you."

"Cas is going," Gabriel murmured.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "He and Dean agreed that when we finally went after Lucifer he could come."

"And I guess if this all goes south then Dean's gonna need someone there with him." Sam tightened his grip on the angel, but didn't say anything in return.

 

In the other room, Dean and Cas were lying on their bed, a packed duffle next to the door.

"Dean?" Cas said, his head resting on Dean's chest.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Cas."

"Are you sure?" Cas pressed, "You're not usually so..."

"So... what?" Dean asked.

"Cuddle-y."

"I'm fine Cas," Dean repeated.

"You're worried about Sam," Cas said quietly.

"Well yeah," Dean said, "He's my brother. I always worry about him." Cas didn't say anything, just reached his hand over to thread his fingers through Dean's. 

"What if this doesn't work?" Dean asked suddenly, "What if he can't fight him?"

"Then Lucifer will have control," Cas said, "And he will face Michael on the battlefield."

"But I need to say yes!" Dean said, "If I don't say yes to Michael then he doesn't have a vessel!"

"The angels will find a way," Cas said sadly, "They always do."

 

Unbeknownst to any of the residents at Singer Salvage, the angels were doing exactly that. A hand reached its way out of the ground, desperately clawing for an escape. Someone else reached down and pulled the person from the earth. Blinking against the harsh light, the teenager looked up to see a man in a suit standing over him.

"Hi Adam, I'm Zachariah."


	51. The Fall

Dean stalked out of the building and headed towards the Impala.

"Dean?" he heard a voice say, but he ignored it.

"Dean?" Bobby said again as he and Cas followed the hunter, "What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Sam's gone," Dean said gruffly, "He couldn't fight it and Lucifer took him." Bobby and Cas stared at him in shock. Cas stepped forward hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I'm sorry," the angel said.

"It's fine," Dean said as Cas pulled back, "It's all going to be fine."

"Dean, what are you planning to do?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know yet," Dean admitted, "But I'm doing to fix it."

"Dean you can't save him," Cas said.

"I can try!" Dean shouted, "I'm not leaving him alone to deal with this!"

"Dean-"

"Don't Cas," Dean said shortly, "Just don't, alright? I just need a minute with Sam. Go with Bobby back to the boys."

"I'm not going back without you," Cas protested, "What do I say to them about Sam? What do I tell Gabriel?" Dean paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Tell them I couldn't save him," he said, getting in the Impala and driving off. Cas and Bobby watched him go before Bobby rested his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Come on," Bobby said.

"We can't just leave him here," Cas said.

"We're not, come on," Bobby assured him. Cas turned and followed after the hunter, wondering what they could possibly do to stop what was about to happen.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Dean drove into the cemetery where he could see his two brothers already stood on the battlefield.

"You can't be here Dean!" Michael called as Dean stepped out of the Impala.

"Adam if you're in there I'm sorry," Dean said.

"Adam's long gone Dean, just like you will be if you don't leave right now," Michael replied.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? That doesn't seem very angel-y," Dean said, "I need to talk to Sam." He turned to Sam, but could tell it was really Lucifer he was facing.

"Sorry, Sam's not available right now, call back later," Lucifer said.

"Sam if you can hear me then I'm sorry," Dean said, "Cause I can't do what you asked me to. I can't just away and leave you to these assclowns."

"Oh Dean, you don't really think you can stop this, do you?" Michael asked.

"There's nothing to stop cause you two won't be fighting," Dean said, "You aren't tearing my brother apart just cause you're pissed at yours." Michael opened his mouth to respond, but another voice interrupted before be could.

"Hey! Assbutt!" Cas shouted, throwing a bottle at Michael who vanished in a ball of flames.

"Assbutt?" Dean questioned, looking at the angel who shrugged.

"You got your minute," Cas said.

"Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy oil?" Lucifer asked and Cas opened and closed his mouth a few times, lost for what to say. Lucifer snapped is fingers and, before Dean could stop him, Cas had literally exploded before his eyes. Dean stared at the spot the angel had been standing and realized that if he didn't walk away from this Ben and Jamie would be losing both parents. He turned back to face Lucifer who stood smirking at him.

"Aw, poor Dean," he taunted, "Lost his mommy, lost his daddy, lost both his brothers, and now he's lost his angel. You've pretty much got no one left. Oh wait, I guess I'd better take care of you." He flicked his wrist and Bobby fell to the ground, eyes unseeing.

"No!" Dean shouted. He charged at Lucifer, but with a twist of the hand he caused Dean to fly backwards. Dean could hear Lucifer walking towards him, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he pulled the rings out of his pocket and threw them on the ground. The earth opened up and Lucifer took a couple steps back. Dean rolled over and stood, facing the former archangel.

"You won't win Dean!" Lucifer shouted.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean called, ignoring Lucifer, "Fight him! I know you're in there!" Lucifer took a couple steps forward and brought his fist down against Dean's cheek. He repeated the motion over and over. Lucifer had him backed against the Impala as Dean looked up at him through swollen eyes.

"It's okay Sammy," he croaked, "I'm not leaving you." That's when something shifted. One minute, Dean was staring up at his brother's face, but seeing Lucifer; and the next Sammy was staring back at him.

"Don't worry Dean," he said, "I can do it." He backed away slowly and moved towards the pit.

"Sam!" a voice called and he saw Michael had returned, "You can't stop this Sam!" He continued his way towards the pit and Michael rushed towards him. Just as Sam was about to make the jump Michael grabbed his arm and they both started to fall. Dean watched as the hole vanished, leaving him on the surface and both his brothers in the pit.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Back at Singer Salvage, Gabriel awoke with a start, one hand flying to his stomach as he screamed.


	52. It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I realized I never included the part where Bobby regained the ability to walk and I'm not really sure how I managed to totally leave that out. That would have happened right before they confronted Lucifer and I also know it was Crowley that gave him that ability. However, we have only briefly met Crowley (he comes back later) so for the sake of this story it was Balthazar who eventually managed to heal Bobby. I'm so sorry this isn't actually included.

Dean drove back to Singer Salvage in silence.

"Dean?" Cas said from the passenger seat, "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure you're not God?" Dean asked, ignoring Cas's question.

"I'm sure," Cas replied.

"You came back from the dead," Dean said, "So did Bobby."

"I don't know why," Cas admitted, "But I am grateful I get to stay with you and the boys."

"Yeah," Dean said gruffly, but said no more.

"Dean..." Cas started slowly.

"Don't Cas," Dean replied tiredly, "Not now."

"But Dean-"

"Not now Cas," Dean said, this time with much more force. He pulled the Impala into Bobby's yard, Bobby following directly behind in his truck. All the lights were on in the house and they could see Jo sitting on the front steps with the boys.

"Jo, what's going on?" Dean asked as he and Cas got out of the car and Bobby exited his truck.

"It's Gabriel," Jo said, "He woke up and he was in so much pain... Balthazar said the baby's coming, but it's too early which is why he's in so much pain..." Cas looked at Dean, panic clear on his face.

"Go," Dean urged, but Cas didn't move. "Cas, go to him."

"What do I say?" Cas whispered, "About Sam?"

"What about Sam?" Jo asked and Dean looked at her. "No... He's gone?"

"He's gone," Dean nodded once before turning back to Cas," Don't tell him anything. Not yet." Cas nodded and walked into the house, hurrying up the stairs. He knocked on the door to the room Sam and Gabriel shared and it opened a few seconds later to reveal a slightly dishevelled Balthazar.

"Good, you're back. Get in here," he said, pulling Cas into the room. Ellen was sitting on one side of the bed, holding a cool cloth to Gabriel's head. Cas dropped down on the other side of his sweating, trembling brother. Gabriel took one look at his brother and knew.

"He's gone, isn't he?" he choked and Cas nodded hesitantly. Gabriel's breathing sped up and he clenched his fists and eyes shut.

"Easy hun, easy," Ellen soothed, but Gabriel didn't appear to hear her.

"It's too late to stop this," Balthazar told them, "This is happening now."

"Just hang on Gabriel," Cas murmured, "It'll all be fine."


	53. Three Days

Three days. It had been three days since Sam had jumped into the pit, taking Adam with him. Three days since Dean, Cas, and Bobby returned to Singer Salvage to find Gabriel part way through the Split. It had been three days since Gabriel fell unconscious and left an unnamed nephilim in the care of the residents at Bobby's.

"Daddy! I think Baby's hungry!" Ben called as the baby wailed from his basket in the main room.

"You know his name isn't 'Baby', right bud?" Dean said as he walked over and picked the crying child up.

"It's not?" Ben said in confusion, "But that's what everyone's been calling him."

"That's because he doesn't have a name yet," Ellen said, handing Dean a bottle.

"Why not?" Ben asked, climbing onto a chair next to Dean.

"Well, it's because Gabriel has to give him a name," Dean said.

"But Gabriel's asleep," Ben said, "How can he give Baby a name if he's asleep?"

"Well... um..." Dean stammered.

"He's dreaming of a name," Balthazar said from the bottom of the stairs and they all turned to looked at him. "Because the baby is part angel his name will come to his angel parent, in this case Gabriel, in a dream."

"But Jamie had a name right away," Ben said.

"Jamie was born on time so Cas had already dreamed his name," Ellen said, "But because the baby was born early Gabriel hadn't had the dream yet."

"Oh, okay," Ben said, accepting this answer, "Can I go play?"

"Yeah, go head," Dean laughed. The little boy ran off and Dean's expression when he looked at Balthazar.

"No change," Balthazar said before Dean could even ask, "He's still completely out."

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Ellen asked, "This didn't happen when Jamie was born."

"Jamie wasn't early," Balthazar said, "Cas's Grace had already had the chance to prepare for the Split. Gabriel's hadn't and now he needs time to recover." Dean and Ellen both nodded, thinking over everything Balthazar had just said.

"Well, let's hope he wakes up soon," Dean said, "This guy needs a name." He stared down at the child in his arms. While he wanted Gabriel to wake up soon, he couldn't deny that he wasn't thankful for the distraction the baby brought so he didn't have to think about his brother. Even the child in his arms was part of said brother. He sighed and looked up, glancing out the window where he could see Bobby creating his own distraction by working on one of the many cars on the lot.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Bobby looked up from where he was bet over the hood of a car and glanced at the house. Everyone was inside except for one very small person who was sitting on the front steps. Bobby wiped his hands on a rag and walked over.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"It's your house," Jesse shrugged and Bobby chuckled lightly as he sat.

"How you doin' kid?" Bobby asked and Jesse shrugged again, "You feelin' okay?"

"I guess," Jesse replied, "I just..."

"What is it?" Bobby said.

"I just wish my dad would hurry up and wake up," Jesse said, his cheeks burning.

"Gabriel?" Bobby said and Jesse needed, "You know it's okay to be upset about what's happening, right?"

"I can't," Jesse shook his head vehemently.

"You can't what?"

"I can't be upset," Jesse said firmly.

"Why not?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Bad things happen when I get upset," Jesse said, "And I don't want anymore bad stuff happening." Bobby wasn't really sure what to say to that so he decided to try a different tactic.

"What do you think of the baby?" he asked, "He's technically your brother so that must be kind of cool."

"I haven't really seen him," Jesse said.

"How come?" Bobby questioned.

"I don't want to hurt him," Jesse mumbled.

"Jesse you won't hurt him," Bobby said.

"How do you know that?" Jesse cried.

"Well, would your dad have kept you around if he thought you would hurt your brother?" Bobby said.

"I dunno," Jesse shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell you right now that he didn't think you would," Bobby said firmly, "Your dad trusts you and until he wakes up that little boy is going to need his big brother."

"You really think so?" Jesse asked, looked up at him.

"Yes I do," Bobby said, "Now, do you want to go in and see him?"

"Not yet," Jesse shook his head, "Can we do it later?"

"Sure," Bobby said, "Do you want to help me fix up the car for a bit first?" Jesse nodded and Bobby took his hand and led him over. He pulled out a footstool and helped Jesse up onto it.

"Do you really think my dad's gonna wake up soon?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Bobby said, "Everyone is taking very good care of him so I'm sure he'll wake up very soon."

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Upstairs, Castiel sat in a chair next to Gabriel's bed.

"Please wake up," he murmured, "I know Sam's gone, but Jesse is here and the baby is here and they both need you. So you need to wake up, okay?" Cas stopped talking and looked down at his hand, trying to sort out all the conflicting emotions inside him.

"Please wake up Gabriel," he said, "There's so much going on that I don't understand and I know that when you wake up you're going to need help cause Sam's gone. But if you wake up it might make things a little easier..." He stared at his brother's still form, trying to will whatever power had brought him and Bobby back from the dead to wake his brother now. He was broken from his reverie by a sharp cry from the room across the hall.

"I need to get Jamie," Cas said, "But I'll be back in a second. Try to wake up before I get back, alright?"


	54. Being Dad

Several more days passed before Gabriel finally began to stir. Balthazar was sitting in his brother's room when Gabriel groaned quietly. Balthazar looked at his brother's face and noticed that it looked pinched and his Gabriel's mouth was moving slightly.

"Gabriel?" Balthazar said, standing and moving closer as Gabriel's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Balthazar?" he rasped and immediately started coughing.

"Here," Balthazar held a glass of water to his brother's lips.

"Thanks," Gabriel said, "What happened?"

"The Split happened early," Balthazar reminded him and Gabriel's eyes gew wide as he remembered.

"Is... Is the baby...?"

"He's fine," Balthazar assured him, "We've all been taking care of him."

"And, uh, Sam?" Gabriel asked shakily.

"He's gone," Balthazar replied, "I'm sorry." Gabriel looked away, but didn't sat anything so Balthazar continued. "Do you want me to go get him? The baby, I mean." Gabriel looked over and his eyes brightened slightly as he nodded. Balthazar stood and was about to leave the room when Gabriel spoke.

"Henry," he said and Balthazar turned.

"What?" he asked.

"His name is Henry," Gabriel said, "Henry Dean Winchester. Sam picked it." Balthazar gave his brother a small smile as he left the room and went downstairs.

"Henry is required upstairs," he announced and the others looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Henry! The baby! The small half-human, half-angel you're holding," Balthazar said in exasperation.

"Henry?" Dean said, "But, if he has a name now then that means-"

"Gabriel's awake!" Cas exclaimed, looking hopefully at his older brother.

"Yes he is," Balthazar nodded and the others all smiled, "And he is asking to see his son."

"Um, can I...?" Cas asked slowly.

"Yes, yes, of course," Balthazar waved him forward and Cas took the baby out of Dean's arms and followed Balthazar up the stairs. They entered the room and found Gabriel sitting up slightly. He smiled when he saw his younger brother and his eyes lit up when he saw the baby in Castiel's arms. Cas gently placed Henry in Gabriel's arms and Henry stared up at his dad with big, curious eyes.

"Hi there," Gabriel said quietly, staring at his son in amazement. "He's really okay?"

"He's fine," Balthazar told him, "Perfectly healthy. All his fingers, toes, and wings are accounted for. He's being fed and changed on a regular basis. Ben loves him, Jamie's confused by him, and after a few days even Jesse warmed up to him."

"How is Jesse?" Gabriel looked back up at them.

"He's fine," Cas replied, "Him and Ben are outside helping Bobby with one of his cars."

"Really?" Gabriel said in surprise.

"Yeah," Cas smiled slightly, "It seemed to be a good distraction for him."

"Why don't I go get him?" Balthazar said, leaving the room again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gabriel asked Cas a few moments later.

"I'm... I'm fine," Cas said, "I'm not the one who's been asleep for a week."

"Cas..." Gabriel said, "Come on, I may be a little out of it right now, but I can tell something's wrong." Cas didn't say anything for a moment, but he finally looked up at his older brother.

"I'm just really glad you're awake," Cas said quietly. Gabriel smiled slightly at his brother and nodded in understanding just as Balthazar walked back into the room, Jesse in tow.

"I'm going to go back downstairs," Cas said, "Tell Dean and the others how you are." Gabriel nodded as Cas and Balthazar went back downstairs.

"Hey buddy," Gabriel said gently, "How are you?" Jesse shrugged, not looking at Gabriel as he walked closer to the bed.

"Jesse?" Gabriel prodded and the little boy finally looked up at him. Jesse's eyes were bright and Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jesse held him tightly as the boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"Please don't go away!" Jesse choked out, "Please! You promised you'd keep me safe! You promised you'd be my dad!"

"Shhh, I know I did and I still will," Gabriel said, "I'll talk to Balthazar and we'll figure it out, okay? I'll do everything I can to become your dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a much sadder note, I heard only minutes ago that Robin Williams has passed away. He was an amazing actor with his films like Mrs. Doubtfire, Hook, and Jumanji being huge parts of my childhood. He was brilliant in Good Will Hunting and his performance in Dead Poet's Society changed my life. I can't believe this brilliant actor is gone and my heart goes out to his friends and family. RIP.


	55. A Lot Can Change in a Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This takes place a year later so right about where season six begins.
> 
> Ben is seven, Jamie is a year and a half, Jesse is five, Henry is one.

A year had passed and so much had changed. First, they had stopped hunting. Well, Dean had. Bobby would still go out and occasionally Ellen and Jo would go with him when they weren't back at the Roadhouse. When they did, it was just Dean, the two (occasionally three when Balthazar stopped by) angels, and boys left at Singer Salvage which had now become less 'home base' and more 'home.'

The boys were all older too. Ben was now seven and since they were living at Singer Salvage, Dean had enrolled him in school. Jamie was a little over a year and a half and had changed significantly in the past year. He was now walking and had being a very chatty almost-two-year-old. He definitely had more social skills than either of his parents.

Jesse was now five, but because of his powers, which they still did not fully understand, Gabriel wasn't able to enroll him in school wit Ben. However, that hadn't stopped him from changing too. He was no longer the shy, quiet, scared little boy he had been for so long. It seemed becoming a big brother did good things for him and he was talking more, no longer always glued to Gabriel's side. Finally, that left Henry. The youngest Winchester was now a year old and had recently learned how to walk and, as Gabriel and the others were discovering, was quite the little troublemaker.

Speaking of trouble, that was something Gabriel and Cas were trying to avoid. Even though they had both regained their Grace, they weren't hunting or looking for other angels. They both knew it was too hard for Dean and they didn't want anyone coming looking for the boys. However, none of them knew that everything was about to change.


	56. You're Back!?

It was a day like any other and Dean was driving to the hardware store to pick up some stuff for Bobby. Ben would be done school soon and then Dean would be heading over to pick him up. However, before he could do any of that, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked it up, "What? ... Cas slow down ... Okay, okay ... I'll go get Ben now and then I'll be back." He hung up and shook his head. He wasn't sure what had Cas so worked up, but the angel had said it was urgent. He made a U-turn and headed towards the school.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

They pulled up outside Singer Salvage fifteen minutes later to find Gabriel sitting out front with the boys.

"Gabriel, what's going on? Cas said I had to come back right away," Dean said quickly, but Gabriel just shook his head and rested it lightly on Henry.

"Ben. you play out here, okay?" Dean said, walking up the steps and entering the house.

"You're back," Jo sighed in relief when she saw him.

"Yeah, I'm back," Dean said, "Jo, what's going on? Cas said it was urgent and Gabriel..." The words died on his tongue as he fully entered the room and saw what had everybody so worked up. There, tied to a chair set in a devil's trap, was Sam. The others stood around his unconscious little brother and they watched him in hesitation.

"A demon?" Dean finally asked.

"We checked," Bobby said, "Salt, holy water, silver."

"Then-then a ghoul... or a... something..." Dean stammered, slowly walking forward, "It's got to be something."

"Dean, we tested for everything," Ellen said gently, "It really appears to be him."

"That's not possible," Dean whispered, "He was gone. He is gone!" He looked around at them all, but no one said anything until the silence was finally interrupted by Sam who groaned as he began waking up. All eyes turned to the younger Winchester brother as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Wha-?" he looked around at them all in confusion, "What's going on? Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Who are you?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him.

"Dean? What d'you mean who am I? I'm your brother."

"My brother is gone," Dean said, "He jumped into hell a year ago."

"I know," Sam said, "That was me. I did that!"

"That couldn't have been you cause there's no way out of the cage," Dean said.

"Dean I swear it's me!" Dean stared at 'little brother' for a moment before he turned and walked away, Cas quickly following.

"Dean?" the angel said gently.

"Is it him Cas?" Dean asked.

"I believe so," Cas replied, "Though I don't know how he could've escaped the cage."

"Let's fine out," Dean said and walked back into the room. "How did you get out?"

"What?" Sam said.

"How did you get out of the cage?" Dean repeated.

"I dunno," Sam said, "I remember falling and then next thing I know I'm back in that field in Kansas."

"When was this?" Ellen asked.

"About a year ago," Sam replied.

"You've been back for a year?" Dean said, "You've been back for an entire damn year and you didn't say anything until now?"

"Dean, listen-"

"No, you know what? I don't give a damn whether you're actually Sam or not," Dean said, "You've been back for an entire year - A year that was hell for all of us - And you said nothing?"

"Dean-"

"You have a kid Sam!" Dean shouted, "Or did you forget about that?"

"No I didn't forget!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, fine, so you just didn't care," Dean said, "Well that's fine. Nice seeing you again, dad!" Dean stormed out of the room and Cas followed him again.

"I'm going to check on Gabriel," Jo said quietly to her mother, leaving Ellen and Bobby to deal with Sam.


	57. A Whole Year?

"Gabriel?" Jo said quietly, walking out to the front of the house.

"It's really him, isn't it?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, it's him," Jo nodded.

"How did he get out?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "Even he doesn't know. He was he remembers falling and next thing he was waking up back in the field."

"He must be tired," Gabriel murmured and Jo wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself now. "If he wasn't able to get a ride from someone he would've had to walk the whole way. Must've taken a few days..."

"Actually..." Jo said slowly and Gabriel looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"He's been back for a year," Jo told him.

"What?" Gabriel said again, this time in disbelief.

"He's been back for a year, Gabriel," she repeated, "We're not sure what he was doing in that time, but-"

"A year?" Gabriel interrupted, "No, that can't be right. He wouldn't have been back for an entire year and just not said anything. He has a son; he has a brother; he has me!" Henry started to cry as Gabriel's voice got louder and the angel looked down at his son in distress.

"Here," Jo said, lifting the baby into her arms and bouncing him until he calmed down.

"Thanks," Gabriel murmured and then looked her straight in the eye, "He's really been back for a whole year?" Jo nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

"Don't be," Gabriel replied, his tone growing bitter, "You're not the one who miraculously escaped from Lucifer's cage and chose not to tell your family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know it's short and normally I would've uploaded another chapter to make up for how short this one is. However, I only have the next chapter written up and a bit of the one after that and I want to make sure I don't fall behind in updates again. So, I hope you liked this one! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, I recently started a writing blog and am planning on posting poetry once a week. If you have a favourite poem or if you yourself has written something and would like it featured let me know!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	58. His Name is Henry

Gabriel gently brushed some of the hair off Henry's forehead. He heard the door open behind him, but didn't turn his gaze away from his son.

"Gabe?" Sam said quietly, but Gabriel ignored him. "Gabe come on."

"A year Sam," Gabriel finally said, "You were gone for a year."

"I know," Sam said.

"Why?" Gabriel turned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why did it tale you a year to come back?"

"I had things to take care of," Sam said.

"What things?" Gabriel questioned.

"Just... things," Sam shrugged lamely.

"Things that were more important than your son?"

"No, of course not-"

"Then why did it take you a year?" Gabriel repeated. Sam didn't answer, he just looked down at his shoes.

"That's what I thought," Gabriel said, turning back to look at Henry. "Look at him Sam." Sam slowly walked over to stand beside him and stared down at his son for the first time ever.

"His name is Henry," Gabriel murmured, "Henry Dean Winchester, just like you wanted. He's a year old, really he should only be about nine months, but he was born the same day you jumped. He was so tiny that day, but he was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, bright blue eyes, and tiny white wings. He was perfect." Gabriel paused for a moment as he continue to stare at the little miracle in front of him.

"He's walking now you know. He stumbles around and falls a lot, but still, he's on two feet. And he's making a lot more noise and babbling all the time so I figure he'll be talking soon. His hair's starting to grow and ir looks like he's going to be blonde. He adores Jesse, if Henry's crying and Jesse comes over to him he stops right away..."

Sam was quiet for a moment, trying to process everything he had just been told. "Thank you," he said finally, "For telling me all that."

"I don't want your thanks," Gabriel replied, "I didn't tell you for you."

"Then why did you tell me?" Sam asked in confusion.

"So you would know exactly what you had missed when you decided not to come back a year ago," Gabriel said, turning and starting to walk out of the room.

"Gabe wait," Sam called softly and the archangel stopped his hand on the door.

"What is it Sam?" Gabriel sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked and Gabriel turned to look at him in disbelief.

"What do I want you to say?" he said incredulously, "I want an explanation! I want an apology!"

"Alright," Sam held his hands up, "I'm sorry." Gabriel stared at him for a moment before snorting and shaking his hand. He opened the door.

"Get out," he said and Sam slowly walked out of the room. Gabe closed the door behind him and breathed out heavily, walking back over to the crib. What had happened to Sam? He said thanks when Gabriel told him all those things about Henry, but his voice was so flat... so distant... Gabriel wasn't sure if Sam actually cared...


	59. Brothers Worry

Two days had passed since Sam and Gabriel's confrontation and the tension in the house was palpable. Sam and Gabriel had not spoken since and the archangel spent most of his time in his room or outside with the boys. It was very rare for Gabriel to be away from Henry, almost like he was worried to leave the little boy with Sam. Also a rarity now was for Cas to be away from his brother for so long. Similar to the way Gabriel worried about Henry, Cas was worried about Gabe. And that worry was only about to get much, much worse.

"Are you sure you guys'll be okay?" Bobby asked Dean quietly.

"We'll be fine Bobby," Dean replied, "You guys go, that ghoul ain't gonna hunt itself."

Bobby nodded and clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Call us if anything happens." Dean nodded and watched Bobby and Ellen got in Bobby's truck and left. Dean sighed and walked into the other room where Cas was reading a book while Ben and Jesse sat on the floor watching something on Bobby's small television.

"Don't you guys have school work you could be doing instead of watching whatever that thing is?" Dean said, sitting next to Cas and staring at what appeared to be a Lego Yoda on the screen.

"Schools almost over dad," Ben said, not looking at his father. "They don't give us homework in the last week."

"I don't get homework," Jesse added.

"That's cause you're five and you're home schooled," Dean said, "All your work is homework."

"Did Bobby and Ellen leave?" Cas asked, finally looking up from his book.

"Yeah, and Jo's gone back to the Roadhouse to help Ash," Dean sighed, "So right now we're the only barrier between my brother and yours." Cas nodded and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Speaking of..." Dean said slowly, "Where are they?"

"Sam is outside and Gabriel is upstairs with Henry and Jamie." Dean nodded and after a moment Cas continued, speaking quietly. "I understand that he's upset about Sam, as he should be, but this whole thing cannot continue. It's going to start affecting the boys soon, Jesse's already noticed something's going on." Dean looked over at the little boy enraptured by the television and knew Cas was right, Sam and Gabe couldn't continue like this. The problem was, neither of them knew what they could do. They couldn't force them to talk. It wasn't like Ben an Jesse arguing and Dean sitting them down to talk and apologize. Sam and Gabe were grown men; one of them was an archangel and the other had literally been to Hell. Sitting them down like they were a couple of children, no matter how much they might be acting like exactly that, didn't feel right.

However, neither of them were going to have to do anything, as standing outside the door and listening to the whole conversation, was Sam. He stood quietly for a moment, thinking, before he knew what had to be done. He turned away and walked slowly up the stairs, pausing outside the door to Gabriel's room.


	60. Confrontation

Gabriel was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The younger boys were napping which meant Gabriel had nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

"Why didn't he come back?" he muttered to himself, "Why did it take him a year?" He was interrupted by a knock on the door and he sat up.

"Come in!" he called, already knowing who it was. Sure enough, the door opened and there stood Sam. "What do you want Sam?"

"I want to talk to you," Sam said, but Gabriel didn't reply. "Come on Gave, we can't go on like this!"

"I'm not doing this here," Gabriel stood and went to walk past him.

"Gabe, listen-" Sam started, grabbing the angel's arm.

"I said I'm not doing this here!" Gabriel hissed, pointing towards Henry's crib, "Downstairs. Now." Gabriel stalked out of the room, Sam hot on his heels. The pair entered the kitchen and Gabe turned to face Sam.

"What?" he said sharply and Sam was suddenly reminded that he was facing an archangel.

"We can't go on like this," Sam said, "We don't talk anymore.. I haven't even held Henry!"

"You could have held him a year ago," Gabriel said coolly, "You chose not to."

"I couldn't come back a year ago!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why not?' Gabriel asked, "What were you doing that was so important, huh? Hunting?" Sam said nothing. "That's what you were doing, wasn't it? You were hunting!"

"I had to," Sam said.

"You had to?" Gabriel said sarcastically, glancing at Dean and Cas as they entered the room, "You had to spend the past year hunting instead of telling your family you weren't dead?"

"I-" Sam started, but Gabe wasn't finished.

"Instead of spending the past year with your son, you were hunting?!" Gabriel exclaimed, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I had to," Sam said, "I don't expect you to understand-"

"That's good, cause I don't!" Gabriel cried.

"I had to be out there!" Sam shouted, "I couldn't come back! I couldn't stay here! I didn't want to come back!" The room fell silent as everyone stared at Sam in shock. Before Sam's eyes, Gabriel seemed to deflate. The all-powerful archangel lost the anger in his face and it was replaced by what can only be described as anguish. 

"You didn't want to come back?" he said quietly.

"Look, I fell into the pit which meant I was dead. I don't know why I'm back and I wanted to figure that out," Sam said as Gabriel stared at him in disbelief, "I needed to figure out what had happened. So yeah, I was hunting. I was hunting down every demon I could find to figure out how the hell I got out of the pit. I didn't want to come back until I did that."

"And did you?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did you figure out how you got out of the pit?" Gabriel asked.

"No." Sam shook his head and Gabriel leaned closer to him.

"Then why did you come back?" he hissed before turning and walking out of the room. Sam stared after him, but made no move to follow. Cas looked at Dean before following his brother out of the room.

"Gabriel?" he said gently, "Are you... alright?"

"No Cas," Gabe laughed bitterly, "I'm not alright." He turned and Cas saw his brother's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed.

"Sam is not himself," Cas said, "I don't know what it is, but we will figure it out."

"Well, when you figure it out come and find me, will ya?" Gabriel said, looking away.

"What?" Cas said in confusion and Gabriel turned back to his little brother, smiling sadly.

"I can't stay here Cas," Gabriel said, "Not with him here, knowing that he could have come back and he just didn't... Sam was right about one thing, we can't go on like this. It's not fair on Jesse and Henry, and I don't want to do this anymore!"

"So... what are you going to do?" Cas asked.

"I'm going to contact Balthazar and get the boys ready," Gabe told him, "I have to leave. Tonight."


	61. You Should Go

"He can't leave," Cas said quietly, "He can't." He and Dean were sitting on the couch, both still shocked from the blow up before. Sam was back outside, staying away while Gabriel prepared to leave with Jesse and Henry. Balthazar had arrived a few moments ago and joined his brother upstairs, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"Where's he going to go?" Cas said.

"Well, he's an angel," Dean said, "I'm sure between him and Balthazar they can come up with something."

"Yeah, I guess..." Cas said slowly.

"Cas, I think you should go with them," Dean said and the angel looked at him in shock.

"You... want me to leave?" Cas asked and Dean could hear the confusion in the angel's voice.

"No, I don't want you to leave," Dean said, resting his hand on Cas's check, "But something weird is going on with Sam and I don't know how much I trust him around you and the boys right now. Besides, I think Gabe'll probably need a lot of help right now." Cas nodded, but said nothing, looking away from Dean.

"Cas," Dean said turning the angel back to face him, "I want more than anything for you to stay, okay? This isn't me sending you away because I don't want you. I need you safe, okay? I need the boys safe."

"You can't always keep us safe by staying away from us Dean," Cas sighed, "But if you think it's for the best..."

"It's not forever Cas," Dean said gently, "Just until I figure out what's going on with Sam."

Cas nodded and stood, "I better go tell Gabriel and you'll need to tell Ben what's going on." Dean nodded and watched as Cas walked out of the room before he too headed upstairs to talk to his son. He entered Ben's room to find his son playing with his toy cars.

"Hey bud," he said quietly, "How you doing?"

"Okay," Ben shrugged, "Are Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe going to start yelling again?"

"No, I don't think so," Dean sat on the floor next to Ben, "Gabriel's actually gonna be going away for a little while."

"For how long?" Ben asked.

"I don't know yet," Dean said, "He's gonna take Jesse and Henry and get away for a bit, kind of like a vacation. And me and Cas were thinking maybe you and him and Jamie could go too..."

"What?' Ben looked up at his dad in shock, "We're leaving? Without you? Why?" Ben's voice was getting louder and quicker and tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dean pulled Ben into his arms, "Yes, you guys are going without me, but that's okay. Like I said, it's gonna be like a vacation. You'll have Jesse and your brother to play with and Balthazar'll probably be there. It'll be lots of fun!"

"But why can't you come?" Ben sniffed.

"Me and Uncle Sam have some important stuff we need to take care of first," Dean explained, "But we'll see each other really soon, okay?"

"'Kay," Ben said sadly.

"Lets get you packed then," Dean said, trying to sound cheerful and ignoring the growing sense of dread at the thought of them all being separated.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cas knocked on the door to Gabriel's room and opened it slowly.

"Hey Cas," Gabe said.

"Hello Cassie!" Balthazar exclaimed, holding Henry steady on his lap, "What can we do for you?"

"I, um, I wish to come with you," Cas said and is older brothers looked at him in surprise. 

"What?" Gabe said, "Cas, why-"

"It was actually Dean's idea," Cas went on, "He thinks it would be best if the boys and I were away from Sam."

"What does he think is going on with Gigantor?" Balthazar questioned.

"I'm not sure," Cas admitted, "But whatever it is he doesn't trust Sam around Ben and Jamie right now. So, I would like to go with you, wherever it is you are going."

"Yeah, of course Cas," Gabe said and Castiel nodded his thanks.

"Well, I do believe things just got a lot more interesting boys," Balthazar said.


	62. Departure

"You be good, alright?" Dean said, kneeling in front of Ben.

"I will dad," Ben nodded.

"And you take care of your brother," Dean went on, "Help out if you're asked to and do as you're told."

"Dad relax," Ben said, "I got this, okay? I'll listen to papa and Uncle Gabe and Uncle Balthazar; I'll help with Jamie, Jesse, and Henry; and I'll even sing AC/DC to Jamie every night before he goes to sleep." Dean chuckled and pulled the seven year old close.

"I love you buddy," he said quietly.

"Love you too dad," Ben said and Dean pulled away. He stared at Ben for a moment before stand and walking over to Cas. He took the baby out of the angel's arms and kissed Jamie's forehead gently.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy," Dean said, "Don't do anything major until you get back, okay? No walking or talking until I'm there." Dean smiled at the baby before turning his gaze to Cas.

"You be good too," Dean joked, but Cas didn't smile. "Come on Cas," Dean pulled the angel into his arms and sighed, holding him tightly.

"I'll try to figure out what's wrong with Sam," Cas promised, pulling away, "I won't stop until he's back to normal."

"What if this is normal Sam now?" Dean asked, "He went to Hell Cas, maybe this is just who he is now."

"You don't believe that," Cas said, "And neither do I. I promise I will help your brother Dean." Dean looked at him for a moment before hugging Cas tightly again.

"I love you," he said, "Be careful."

"I will," Cas nodded, "And I love you too." They pulled apart and walked out of the house.

Gabriel stood with Jesse and Henry looking anywhere but at Sam, who stood nearby. Between them, obviously trying to act as a barrier, was Balthazar. He had his back to the younger Winchester and appeared to be deep in conversation with his brother.

"All ready to go then?" Balthazar called when he spotted Cas and Dean.

"Yes, let's go," Cas replied. Sam started to walk closer, but Dean threw him a look that clearly told him not to move.

"Be careful," Dean said again.

"Don't worry Dean-o, they're in good hands," Balthazar said.

Yeah, funnily enough I'm still worried," Dean replied.

"We'll be fine Dean," Cas assured him, "Don't worry." Dean stared at him and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could there was a flutter of wings and they were gone. Dean stood there for another moment before he turned and stalked back into the house, Sam following close behind.

"Dean-" he started.

"What did you find?" Dean asked.

"What did I find when?" Sam said.

"The year we thought you were dead," Dean replied, "You said you were hunting, trying to find out how you got out of the pit. So, what did you find?"

"Nothing-" Sam shook his head.

"Nothing? An entire year and you have nothing?" Dean said,

"Well, the demons don't seem to know anything..."

"Alright, so that means it could've been an angel," Dean muttered, "But why? Angels are dicks so why try to help us? Especially now, what with Gabe and Cas breaking just about every Heavenly law..."

"Dean," Sam said, "Shouldn't we talk?"

"About what?" Dean asked shortly.

"About what just happened. The angels left-"

"Yeah, the angels left," Dean snapped, "Our family left! And why? Because of you. So instead of wasting time fighting about this, how about we finish what you started while you were gone and figure out who the hell pulled you from Hell!"


	63. What's Funny?

It had been several days since everything fell apart. Dean had called Cas the day after they left and learned that Balthazar had set them up in a hose somewhere far away, though Cas hadn't wanted to say exactly where in case Sam found out.

Since the angels had left things had been tense between Sam and Dean. Dean was still angry with his brother for the things he had said to Gabriel and part of him even blamed Sam for Cas having to leave. The tension was also amplified ten-fold by the fact that they still had no clue what had happened to Sam. Things were about to get even worse as Bobby had called earlier and told Dean he would be returning that evening. Dean was not looking forward to telling the older hunter everything that had happened since he left.

Dean was sitting going through another one of Bobby's large tomes when he saw headlights through the window. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it just as Bobby got out of his truck. The older looked up and saw Dean standing there and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, walking forward.

"Cas and Gabe left," Dean said and Bobby halted.

"What d'you meant they left?"

"I mean, they left!" Dean exclaimed, "A few days ago. They packed up the boys and left."

"Why the hell did they do that?" Bobby asked.

"Had to," Dean replied, "Sam and Gabe couldn't be around each other anymore. They ended up in a huge fight and Sam admitted he'd been off hunting the whole year we'd thought he was dead... so they left. Originally Gabe was just going to take the boys, but something's going on with Sam... and I don't know what's wrong with him. But whatever it is, I didn't want Cas and the kids near him so they left too."

Bobby stared at him, not sure what he could possibly say. Dean shifted uncomfortably under his surrogate father's piercing gaze and decided to change the subject.

"Where's Ellen?" he asked.

"She went back to the Roadhouse," Bobby replied, "Jo called, apparently things were starting to get kind of crazy." Dean nodded and then chuckled quietly.

"What's funny?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, "Just... I guess I should've seen this coming right? I mean, us Winchesters don't get to a family, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we take a moment to acknowledge the awesomeness that was the season 10 premier!? It was so amazing, I was freaking out the whole time. I'm heading to the Supernatural convention this weekend so I'm super excited!


	64. You Promised

Cas flipped through the pages of one of the large books Balthazar had helped him find. His brother was currently off listening for other angels to see if they knew anything about Sam's condition.

"Ah!" Cas looked down at the baby in his lap.

"What's all that noise for?" he asked and Jamie looked up at him. "I guess you're missing your father huh? Yeah, I miss him too." Cas fell silent for a moment, thinking hard.

"Ah!" Jamie was still staring up at him with his big, wide eyes.

"How about instead of making noises you help me research what's wrong with you uncle Sam?"

"I don't think he's quite old enough to be doing much research yet," Balthazar said as he walked into the room, several large books i his hands. He set them down on the table and plucked his nephew from Cas's lap.

"You know, there's this magical new device called computer that would be lot faster than you going through all those," he said, making faces at Jamie, causing the baby to giggle.

"I don't like the computer," Cas said, "dean tried to explain it to me, but it didn't make any sense." Balthazar hmm'd, but said nothing.

"Did you find out anything?" Cas went on, "Was it an angel that pulled Sam out of Hell?"

"They seem to think so," Balthazar nodded, "No one seems to know for sure, but the angels don't seem to think there would've been another way for him to get out."

Cas nodded, looking thoughtful, "Then we must find the angel who pulled Sam from hell. Perhaps then we can find out why he behaving so strangely." He paused his actions and looked solemnly at his brother. "How is Gabriel?'

"He's in his room," Balthazar said.

"He's been in his room since we arrived," Cas said, "And I did not ask where he is, I asked how-"

"How do you think he is Castiel?" Balthazar said testily, "He's miserable. He's been raising two kids on his own for a year because Sam bloody Winchester chose to go hunting instead."

"He wasn't alone," Cas said quietly.

"You know what I mean Cas," Balthazar said, "He wasn't physically alone, but for everything that mattered? Henry's first year? He was alone." Castiel looked at Balthazar had thought of those things.

"Don't look so surprised Cassie," Balthazar chuckled, "I helped raise you, remember? I know how important those baby milestones re. That's probably the one thing angels and humans have in common: children are the most important thing." Cas nodded and looked t his son seated in his brother's lap and knew Balthazar was right. But that didn't make him worry for Gabriel any less.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Gabriel laid on the bed on his side, facing the wall. He wasn't sure what time it was or how long he'd been laying there. He'd gone up to the room and closed the door almost as soon as they arrived. He'd only stayed downstairs long enough to thank his brothers and make sure Jesse was okay. After that he'd only really got up to take care of Henry. A small part of him knew he needed to get up. After all, it wasn't fair on his brothers to leave them to take care of Jesse; it wasn't fair on Jesse either. But he just couldn't. He couldn't look at his brothers and see them pity him. I mean come on, he was the Trickster! No one pitied him cause he did what he wanted when he wanted. Except when it came to Sam. And Jesse, but Gabriel couldn't face him right now either. He'd promised the little boy he would keep safe... that he'd give him a family... and he'd failed. Now they were in some random place and the home the child had known for over a year now had been ripped away.

A gurgle from the end of the bed tore Gabriel from his thoughts. Henry. The baby had been the only one he'd been able to face since they'd arrived here. Which was kind of strange since Henry had so much of Sam in him. But then, Henry hadn't known Sam. And while the others had been there to help out, Gabriel had been Henry's sole provider for the past year. He had carried the boy and kept him safe; had held him all those nights he cried and cried and cried until Gabriel had cried too. Both out of frustration at not knowing what his son wanted and his desperate need to have Sam back. Now Sam was back and Gabriel didn't know what to do with himself.

He sighed heavily when someone suddenly knocked on his door. At fist he thought it was Balthazar or Cas, but then they knocked again and he realized it was much too quiet to be either of his brothers.

"Come in," he said and, after a moment, the door was pushed open and Jesse padded in.

"You okay bud?" Gabriel asked hoarsely, but Jesse just stared at him. "Listen, if you're hungry or something I'm sure Uncle Cas or Uncle Balth-"

"You promised," Jesse interrupted.

"I promised what?" Gabriel asked.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me again." With that, Jesse turned and left the room, leaving Gabriel to stare at the spot where his son had stood only a moment before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hinges on my laptop snapped. I have to send it off to get fixed which means I may not update again until I get back. I'm going to try, if I can get access to a computer to type it on. If not I will update as soon as I can once I have my laptop back.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	65. Getting Some Answers

Dean stared at the demon standing before him.

“What’s going on with my brother?” Dean asked.

“Why should I tell you anything?” the demon said.

“Because if ya don’t we’ll exercise ya right here,” Bobby said from behind the demon and she rolled her eyes.

“Look, none of us know who pulled your brother from the pit,” she said.

“Bull!” dean shouted.

“It’s the truth!” she yelled back, “But whoever did it, you better stop looking for them.”

“Why the hell’s that?” Dean asked.

“Because whoever did it pulled him from Lucifer’s cage, but left Lucifer and Michael there. Whoever did it must’ve been pretty powerful.”

“Who would know who did it?’ Dean asked.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” she screamed, “They’re powerful! Forget about it!”

Dean nodded to Bobby who began the exorcism.

“Fine!” she screamed, “Fine! Crowley! Talk to Crowley! He’ll know who did it!”

“Who the hell’s Crowley?” Dean asked and the demon smirked at him.

“The King.”

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Later that night, Dean was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes, snoring softly. He and Bobby had been researching Crowley all day and found nothing. He was woken suddenly as his phone rang loudly by his ear.

“H-Hello?” he stammered tiredly.

“Dean?”

“Cas? How are you? How’re the boys? I’ve been worried,” Dean said quickly.

“We’re all fine,” Cas replied, “Well, Gabriel hasn’t could out of his room yet, Balthazar and I are going to try tomorrow…”

“He’ll come around,” Dean said softly, “This has been hard for everyone.”

“I know,” Cas replied slowly, “Dean, I’m sorry, but we haven’t found anything. Balthazar and I have been looking, but there’s nothing as to what’s going on with Sam…”

“Actually Cas, me and Bobby might have something,” Dean said, “It’s not much, just a name, but we don’t even know if it’s real. We haven’t found the guy yet.”

“What is it? Cas asked. “Who is it?”

“Demon told us to look for a guy called Crowley. Said he’s the king and if anyone would know who pulled Sam from the pit, he would.”

“The king of what?” Cas asked.

“Demons I guess,” Dean shrugged.

“Let me come with you,” Cas said immediately.

“Cas…”

“Dean, you and Bobby cannot go after the King of Demons alone,” Cas said, “I’m coming with you.

“We don’t even know where he is!” Dean exclaimed, but Cas had already hung up. Dean slammed his phone down and closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t woken up in the first place.


	66. Goodbyes

“Can you watch the boys?” Cas asked Balthazar.

“Where are you going?” Balthazar questioned, looking up from his book.

“I need to go help Dean,” Cas replied, “Can you watch them or not?”

“I’ll watch them if you tell me what you’re helping Dean-o with,” Balthazar negotiated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dean and Bobby think someone called Crowley might know what happened to Sam,” Cas explained, “But Dean said Crowley is the King of Demons, I can’t let him go into that alone.”

Balthazar sighed, “Alright fine. But if you run into trouble and need help…”

“You need to stay here with Gabriel,” Cas shook his head, “Try to get him to come out of his room. I’m going to say goodbye to the boys.” He turned and left the room before Balthazar could say another word. He made his way to the room Ben and Jesse shared, opening the door to see the boys laid out on the floor playing.

“Papa!” Ben ran over to him and Cas crouched down as Ben threw his arms around his beck. “Are we going home yet?”

Cas sighed, Ben had been asking that every day since they arrived here.

“Not yet,” Cas said, “But hopefully soon. That’s why I want to talk to you, I have to go away for a bit.”

“Where are you going?” Ben asked.

“I need to help daddy with something, but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben nodded.

“You and Jesse listen to Uncle Balthazar, okay? Help with your brothers,” Cas instructed and both boys nodded. Cas looked at Jesse, “Your father will be fine, we’ll make sure of it.” Jesse nodded and hugged his uncle tightly. Cas stood and left them to go back to their playing before walking into his room and lifting Jamie into his arms.

“You be good for your uncle too, alright?” he said, “I’ve got to go help your daddy, but I’ll be back soon. Maybe then we can even go home.”

“Dada,” Jamie said quietly and Castiel smiled, kissing the boys head before setting him back in his crib. He sighed again and walked over to his brother’s room. He knocked once, but there was no answer. Not that he’d really been expecting one. He opened the door anyway.

“Gabriel?” he said quietly. No response. Cas walked over and looked down at his sleeping nephew. Cas smiled softly, but when looked up at his brother his smile fell.

“I have to leave. Dean needs my help,” Cas said, “He may have something that can help Sam. As soon as I know something I’ll let you know.” Gabriel didn’t say anything; he didn’t even move. And with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.


	67. This Isn't Working

Balthazar stood outside his brother's room. Ca had left a few hours before and Balthazar had been stalling on going up to see his brother. Now the boys had been fed and settled down to relax for a bit before going to bed, and Balthazar knew he couldn't wait anymore.

He didn't bother knocking as he knew Gabriel wouldn't answer. Instead, he just walked in. Gabriel was lying in the same place he'd been when Cas had been in there. The only difference now was that Henry was awake. The little boy was standing up in his crib and smiled widely when his uncle walked in.

"Hello little man," he said, lifting the boy up, "What are you doing, hmm? Causing lots of trouble, I bet. While, when your daddy's The Trickster I guess that's to be expected." Balthazar looked at Gabriel, but his brother hadn't moved. He walked around the bed and flopped down next to his brother with a dramatic sigh.

"Gabriel," he said, "This needs to stop. You have to get out of this room, it's not good for you to be like this."

Henry wiggled in his arms, attempting to crawl over to his dad, but Balthazar held onto him.

"Gabriel," he continued, "If Cas was here he'd probably be telling me to go easy on you. To be sympathetic and understanding and I get it. Really, I think he's probably right. But we've tried sympathetic and understanding and it's left us here: with you lying in bed not talking to anyone. It's reached the point Gabe where this needs to end. We know you're hurt and you have every right to be and no one's expecting you to suddenly be fine. But you have two boys who need you. Jesse is confused and scared and hurt. He left behind his parents only to be adopted by you and Sam and he's surrounded by two parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and he's got a baby brother on the way. Then Sam disappears and you're alone for a year which confused him. He's even more confused when Sam suddenly appears again and now here we are. Without Sam again, but now you're gone too. And while Cassie and I won't leave the boy out in the cold, he needs his father. So does Henry. Not just to feed and change him, but to play and cuddle and be their daddy."

He looked over at Gabriel and couldn't tell if his brother had even heard any of what he'd said.

"Alright, I'm putting the boys to bed. There's a five year old downstairs who I'm sure would be very happy if his daddy read him a bedtime story." With that, he stood and left the room, taking Henry with him. he didn't know if what he said would work or have any affect at all. He wasn't even expecting his brother to snap out of it right away. But he hoped that Gabriel would at least get out of bed soon.


	68. Sadness and Influences

Two days had passed since Balthazar's one-sided talk with Gabriel. So far, it didn't seem to have made much difference, but Balthazar wasn't giving up hope yet.

Today, he had all four boys outside. While Cas was away trying to help Dean, Balthazar had been doing everything he could to keep the kids occupied. They were just in the middle of playing a game when Jesse looked over to the house and his entire face lit up.

He abandoned the game and, before Balthazar could turn to see what had him so excited, Jesse had taken off as fast as his little legs would carry him. When Balthazar did turn, the boy's reaction made sense. Standing on the steps leading up to the house, was Gabriel.

The archangel walked down the rest of the steps and crouched down, catching Jesse as the child flew into his father's arms,

"Hey buddy," Gabriel hugged his son tightly.

"I missed you daddy," Jesse murmured.

"I know bud, I'm sorry," Gabriel said quietly.

"Are you still sad?" Jesse asked, "Uncle Balthazar said you were sleeping cause you were safe."

"Uncle Balthazar was right," Gabriel told him quietly, "And I am still sad, but not as sad as before."

"Good," Jesse hugged him again, "Please don't get sad like that again."

"I'll do my best buddy," Gabriel said.

"That's all we ask," Balthazar said, walking over with the other three boys. He passed Henry to Gabriel and the baby smiled and cooed at his daddy.

"I think he's happy you're up," Jesse said.

"I think so too!" Ben said, hugging his uncle's waist.

"Hey boys, why don't you show Gabriel the game you were just playing?"

Ben and Jesse ran off, calling 'watch us!' behind them. Jamie toddled after them quickly. Balthazar and Gabriel sat on the steps, watching the boys run around.

"Thanks little brother," Gabriel said and Balthazar gave him a rare, genuine smile.  
"Don't mention it," he said, "Besides, let's face it, those boys need you. I am a terrible influence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I know it was short, but all the stuff with Gabriel I was worried about making it too long and too cheesy. Next chapter will be longer and we'll be seeing what's going with Dean since Cas joined him in finding Crowley.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	69. Reunited

Dean heard the flutter of wings and rushed outside. Cas stood there and Dean had never been happier to see an angel standing in front of him.

"Cas," he breathed, stepping forward and enveloping the angel in his arms. "I told you, you didn't need to come yet."

"I could not just leave you to go after the King of Demons," Cas said simply, "And I knew when you found him you would try to protect me by going on your own."

"The boys-" Dean started, but Cas interrupted.

"Are fine," the angel said, "Balthazar is looking after them."

"How's Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"The same when I left," Cas said regretfully, "I am hoping that Balthazar will be able to get him up soon. At the very least, finding out what's wrong with Sam will help him." Dean nodded.

"Come on," he said, "Let's see if we can figure out where the "King" is hiding." He led the way into Bobby's house and the older hunter greeted the angel with similar enthusiasm to Dean's. He began explaining to Cas what he had been able to find out so far.

"We already met Crowley once, remember?" Bobby said.

"Briefly," Cas replied.

"He was the one who told us to kill Lucifer," Dean said, "I'd actually forgotten about him until I mentioned him to Bobby who remembered the well-dressed prick in the big house.

"I remember," Cas nodded now, "So why don't we just return to his house?"

"Rufus was in that area when we found out and I gave him a call," Bobby said, "He checked it out. Place is empty."

"Where else could he be?" Cas asked.

"We have a plan," Dean said, "It was a demon who originally told us where to find Crowley and it was a demon who told us about him this time. So, let's catch us a demon."

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Later that night, Cas and Dean were standing at a crossroads. Bobby was back at the house with Sam, who had no idea what Dean and Cas were doing.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel asked.

"Nope," Dean said simply, "But I don't have any better ideas, do you?"

Cas shook his regretfully and Dean set about summoning the demon.

"I hope we get someone freakin' higher up than last time," Dean ground out.

"That depends on who you got last time," a female voice spoke behind him and Dean whipped around.

"Well, well," she said, "A Winchester and an angel. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"We're looking for someone," Dean said, "And I think you know where he might be."

"Oh really?" she quirked an eyebrow, "And who might that be?"

"Crowley," Cas said and the demon's entire demeanor changed.

"I'm not telling you anything," she growled.

"Oh, but you will," Dean said, "Because if you don't we'll be sending your ass right back where it belongs."

"Screw you!" she bit out.

"Cas," Dean said and the angel began the exorcism.

"Screw you!" she screamed again, "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Have it your way," Dean shrugged, though inside he was screaming at not getting any answers. When the deed was done, Cas stepped back and looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean," he said.

"For what?" Dean asked monotonously.

"Not finding out where Crowley is," Cas said, "And not finding out what's wrong with Sam."

Dean just nodded, not saying anything.

"Come on," he finally said, "Let's get back." They climbed into the Impala and began the drive back to Singer Salvage in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that whole conversation between Bobby, Cas, and Dean about remembering who Crowley was? Yeah, that was me remembering they had previously met Crowley. I totally forgot so that was my bad. Sorry! I'm hoping to keep with these Wednesday updates.
> 
> Also! Sorry I missed an update last week! A new job opportunity has arisen for me and it's something I'm really pleased about, but that may take up a lot of my time for a while, at least until I get used to things. I will do everything I can to keep on top of updates and if anything changes I will let you all know!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	70. Squirrel and Feathers

They had found him. After looking and looking; hunting demon after demon, they had finally found him. Crowley. They were finally going to get some answers.

Dean and Cas were walking quietly through the house. They didn't know if there were any other demons there, but if there were then they wanted to avoid them. They finally found a room with the door cracked open slightly. Dean motioned for Cas to stop behind him as Dean peered through the opening.

"Are you two going to stand out there all day or are you going to come inside?" a voice said and Dean jumped. He and Cas exchanged looks before Dean pushed the door open fully.

"Squirrel, Feathers," Crowley drawled, "Why are you two sneaking around my house? Here to exorcise me like you've been doing to my demons?"

"We need your help," Dean said.

"My help?" Crowley said, "You've got an angel standing next to you and you're here for my help?"

"Something's wrong with Sam," Dean went on, "None of the angels know what it is. We thought you might."

"Did the problem start before or after I pulled Moose out of Hell?" Crowley asked simply and Dean spluttered.

"You-" he started, sharing an incredulous look with Cas.

"Yes Squirrel, it was me," Crowley said in bored voice, "I am the one who pulled Moose from Lucifer's Cage."

"Why?" Cas questioned.

"It was amusing," Crowley said and Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Now, I thought you were here for my help?"

"It started after," Dean sighed after a moment, "He was out of the Pit for a year before he even bothered to let us know and... a lot of people were hurt, but doesn't seem to care. If it were anyone else I wouldn't worry too much, but this is Sam! When he was kid, we walked past a pet store and he started crying because all the animals were locked up. It's impossible for him not to care. Now, you're apparently the one who got him out of Hell so I'm guess it's also pretty likely you know what's wrong with him."

Crowley stared at him for a few seconds before he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together, looking far too relaxed for a demon sitting across from a hunter and an angel.

"The issue is quite simple really," Crowley said, "It's fixing it that is going to be the problem."

"What is the problem?" Cas asked.

"When I brought Moose back, I didn't bring all of him," Crowley said.

"What?' Dean asked in confusion.

"You asked for my help, I helped, without getting anything in return, I might add," Crowley said, "You want more answers, have your angel dig around inside Moose a little."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Crowley was gone.

"I am really sick of that happening," Dean said, "What the hell did that even mean?"

Cas didn't answer, he had a far off look on his face. his eyes widened suddenly and, without a word, he grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve and dragged him out of the house and over to the Impala.

"Cas? What is it? What's going on?" Dean asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Sam?"

"I have an idea," Cas said, "We need to get back. And we need to call Balthazar, get him and Gabriel back to the house."

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked.

Cas took a deep breath and turn to face the hunter as he spoke. "I think Sam might be missing his soul."


	71. Getting Sammy His Soul Back

Dean and Cas had waited until they got back to Singer Salvage to call Balthazar. They updated him n everything that had been happening and he assured them he'd pass everything on to Gabriel and if the archangel wanted to return then they would. Now they just had to convince Sam.

"Sam?" Dean said, walking slowly over to his brother, "We gotta talk."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About what's been going on with you," Dean said.

"And what is that's been going on with me Dean?" Sam scoffed.

"That right there Sam, that's what I'm talking about," Dean said, "You're rude, you don't care about anyone, but yourself-"

"You mean like you?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Exactly like me!" Dean exclaimed, "You missed the first year of your son's life and you couldn't care less!"

"So?" Sam said.

"So Cas and I think we know what's wrong with you," Dean said.

"There's nothing wrong with me Dean, I just finally realized what's really important," Sam said, starting to turn away from his brother, but Dean called him back.

"What?" Sam said in exasperation before he fell forward, unconscious. Bobby stood there, staring down at the unconscious hunter.

"Let's get him inside," Bobby sighed and he and Dean dragged Sam into the house. They got him into a chair and tied him down.

"Should we wait until he wakes up?" Dean asked Cas, who shook his head.

"This won't be pleasant for him so it would probably be best if he was unconscious," Cas replied.

"What exactly are you gonna do to him?" Bobby asked. Cas stared at him for a moment before turning to face Sam without saying anything.

Dean watched in horror as Cas literally reached his hand inside Sam and began moving it around. He pulled it out a moment later and looked at Dean and Bobby, a grave expression on his face.

"I was right," he said, "Sam is missing his soul."

"What can we do?" Dean asked desperately.

"I think I can replace it," Cas said, "But I'll need Balthazar's help." There was a flutter of wings and then Cas was gone and Dean and Bobby were left to   
wonder how on Earth they were going to solve this.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Balthazar watched from the window as Gabriel played with his sons. His brother had been dong better lately. Not yet back to his old Trickster self, but he was up every day now and always tried to spend as much time as he could manage with the boys. And now Balthazar was going to rip that all out from under him. He sighed heavily and stepped outside, waving his brother over. Gabriel came over, Henry in one arm and holding Jesse's hand in the other.

"Go wash up and I'll be in in a minute to make you something to eat," Gabriel said and Jesse ran inside. Gabriel looked at his brother, waiting for him to speak.

"Cas called," Balthazar said and Gabriel's jaw tightened. "They think they know what's wrong with Sam."

"Oh. What is it?" Gabriel asked monotonously.

"Dean and Cas met with Crowley and apparently he's the one who pulled Sam from the Cage," Balthazar told him, "But he said he didn't bring all of Sam back."

"What does that mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Cas is pretty certain that Sam is missing his soul."

Gabriel stood silently for a few moments before he nodded.

"That makes sense. It explains how he acted when he got back." He walked past his brother and into the house, Balthazar followed slowly behind.

"Cas wants us to come back," Balthazar said.

"When?" Gabriel asked.

"Soon. Today if possible," Balthazar told him.

"And the boys? They can't do this back and forth," Gabriel said, "I won't take them back there only to have to leave again."

"It's up to you whether we go back or not," Balthazar said, "We'll figure out what to say to the boys. Besides, I'm sure Ben and Jamie would love to see Dean and Cas."

Gabriel stood facing away from brother, thinking over everything.

"So what do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this obviously isn't going to go the same way it did in the show, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. This is actually my last post for 2014! I'm going to be taking the next two weeks off for Christmas and New Years, but I'll be back with updates again in 2015!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you'll join me in the New Year! Hope you all have an amazing holiday!


	72. Home

Gabriel sat upstairs in Bobby's house with the four boys. Everyone else was downstairs, trying to figure out how to get Sam's soul back. Sam was currently locked in Bobby's panic room and Gabriel had said he didn't want to see the younger Winchester until his soul had been restored. So he was upstairs, trying to keep the boys occupied.

They had been so excited to return to Singer Salvage. Ben had immediately run to Dean, Jamie toddling quickly after him. Jesse had practically been bouncing up and down, happy to be home. They had been here for about two hours now and the boys hadn't stopped chattering excitedly the whole time.

"When can we go downstairs?" Ben asked, "I want to tell daddy about the stuff we did when we were away."

"Soon," Gabriel said, "Once someone comes up to get us."

"Why do we have to stay up here?" Jesse asked.

"Cause the others are dealing with some grown up stuff so we need to stay up here," Gabriel explained.

"But you're a grown up," Ben pointed out.

"True, but it's much more fun to play up here with you guys than deal with boring adult stuff, right?"

The boys beamed at him, nodding. They were up there for another three hours before Gabriel suddenly felt the house shake.

"What was that daddy?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Gabriel said absently, staring at the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Balthazar stood there. He stared at Gabriel for a moment before nodding once. Gabriel stood immediately.

"Watch the boys," he said as he walked past his brother. he all but flew down the stairs to the panic room. Bobby, Dean, and Cas were just walking out of the room. Cas rested a hand on his brother's shoulder for a minute before the three men trooped up the stairs.

Gabriel took a deep breath before walking slowly into the room. He closed the door softly and leaned against it. Sam lifted his head and Gabriel could see how exhausted he looked. Despite that though, Sam smiled when he saw him.

"Gabe," he sighed happily. Gabriel swallowed thickly, staring at the Winchester in front of him and not moving.

"Gabriel," Sam said, "Dean told me... what I did... I'm sorry."

Gabriel continued to stare at him for another few seconds before he slowly walked forward and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam.

The boys had been excited to be home and now Gabriel was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kidding, I wouldn't leave it on a cliffhanger like that for two weeks! So this is my last chapter for 2014! Again, hope you all have an amazing holiday and thank you so much to everyone who has read so far!
> 
> I know the ending was kind of cheesy, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Thanks so much and let me know what you think!


	73. A Family Again

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other. They were still in the panic room, but Sam was no longer tied down.

"I don't remember anything that Dean told me," Sam admitted. "But from what he sad, I know whatever did happen was hard for you."

"You were hunting," Gabriel said, "You were out of Hell for a year and you went hunting. We thought you were dead, Sam. A whole year. Henry doesn't even know you Sam!"

Sam looked down at his lap. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Gabe was right, he had been gone for a whole year.

I'm sorry," he finally murmured, "I know it doesn't mean anything, but I am. If you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you. I'll do anything I can. I'll take care of you, Gabe, you and the boys. Henry doesn't know me now, but he will. I'll be the best father possible to him and Jesse."

Gabriel didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he stood and held his hand out to Sam. The hunter slowly got to his feet and took Gabe's hand as they left the panic room and headed upstairs. Dean, Cas, and Bobby were sitting there looking nervous and Gabriel noticed Balthazar was absent.

"They're upstairs," Cas said before Gabe could ask, "We didn't know what you wanted to say to them."

Gabe nodded and led Sam up the stairs. They walked into Cas and Dean's room and Gabriel turned to face Sam.

"Wait here," he said and left the room. He opened the door to his room and found Balthazar sitting there with the boys.

"I'm going to take Jesse and Henry for a bit," Gabriel said, "The others are downstairs if you want to..."

"Yes, let's go," Balthazar said, standing and handing Henry to Gabriel. He took Ben and Jamie's hands and slowly walked out of the room.

"What's going on daddy?" Jesse asked, "Are we going away again?"

"No buddy, we're staying here," Gabriel replied, "But there's someone I want you to see. He led Jesse out of the room and across the hall. When he opened the door to Cas and Dean's room, he found Sam standing exactly where he had left him. He shut the door and looked down at Jesse who appeared to be frozen in place.

"Hey Jesse," Sam crouched down, but the boy backed up slightly. "Hey, it's okay."

"Are you gonna start yelling again?" Jesse asked.

"No buddy, no more yelling," Sam said, "And I'm sorry if I scared you before."

Jesse took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Daddy was really upset when you were gone," Jesse said, "He stayed in bed for ages."

Sam glanced up at Gabriel, but the angel wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry buddy," Sam said again, but Jesse just continued to stare at him. Gabriel knelt down next to his son.

"It's okay bud," he murmured, 'Things are better now. Your uncles made him okay again."

Jesse glanced at his father and Gabriel couldn't imagine how confusing all this must be for the boy. He'd been dragged back and forth so much lately that Gabriel was surprised there hadn't been any kicking and screaming.

"It's okay buddy," Gabriel repeated and Jesse took another few hesitant steps before finally flying into Sam's arms. Gabriel watched them, trying to feel happy at having Sam back, but all he really felt now was sad - and kind of angry. Part of him wanted to just move on, be a happy family with Sam and the boys. But another part of him was angry and he didn't know how he'd be able to forgive Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and happy 2015!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Now that Sam has his soul back things should start looking up, right? Let me know what you thought! Thanks again!


	74. Walking and Talking

Later that night, everyone in the house was trying to sleep. The boys were all fast asleep, exhausted after their exciting day. Gabriel was laying in his bed staring up the ceiling; Sam was down on the couch as both had felt awkward about the days events. Cas and Dean were also awake, but things were definitely much happier for them.

"Sam and Gabe will be fine," Dean assured the angel.

"How can you know that?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy's got his soul back which means he'll stop acting like a prick," Dean said, "Trust me Cas, things'll be okay now."

Cas nodded solemnly, still not looking convinced so Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against the angel's. Cas smiled into the kiss, laughing quietly as they broke apart.

"Now, can we please talk about something other than our brothers?" Dean asked.

"What would you like to talk about?" Cas asked.

"How were the boys while you were away?" Dean asked, "Ben told me everything he did, but how was Jamie?"

"He was fine," Cas replied, "No more talking than usual and I still think they're sounds, not words. Still not walking, though I think that will probably change soon."

"He's year and a half, shouldn't he have done that by now?" Dean asked.

"Angels tend to learn things like that a bit slower than human babies," Cas said, "For a Nephilim I'm not totally sure how long it would take." Dean nodded slowly.

"Ah well," he said after a moment, "He'll get it when he gets it. Now you're here we can both work on it with him."

"I would like that very much," Cas smiled. Dean pressed a kiss to the angel's forehead and wrapped an arm around Cas. Castiel snuggled into his chest and sighed happily before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it's pretty short, but I had a question on ff.net asking if there would be any Cas/Dean being cute and couple-y so I hope this was alright!
> 
> I got season six for Christmas and after watching it again I realized there were a lot of things I had totally forgotten about. Now that I've remembered them I have a good idea of how the next several chapters are going to go.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	75. Just One Day

Weeks passed and despite things still being relatively tense and awkward, the lives of everyone at Singer Salvage had started to return to normal.

Dean and Sam had just finished up a case involving dragons and were driving back to Bobby's.

"I can't tell if I was amazed by this case or disappointed," Dean said.

"Why?" Sam laughed, looking at his brother.

"Well, on one hand, dragons. Awesome. But then, if we're going to get a case involving dragons I would have at least liked it to look a bit more like a dragon dragon, you know?"

"You mean like in Shrek?" Sam smirked.

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed, "Big wings, scaly, breathes fire. Not capturing virgins."

Sam snickered, shaking his head at brother, just as his phone rang.

"Hey Gabe, what's - what? Gabe, what's going on?"

Dean glanced at Sam, both confused and concerned.

"What?" he asked and Sam shook his head, shrugging.

"Gabe, calm down alright? We're on our way back, we'll be there soon, okay?" He hung up the phone, still looking confused.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," Sam admitted, "Something about angels and demons and dragons. He was speaking at angel speed. We need to get back."

Dean pressed down on the gas a little harder and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Just one day," he growled, "Just one day!"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam burst into the house.

"Eve is coming," Cas said simply.

"What's an 'Eve'?" Sam asked.

"Not what, who," Gabriel replied, "She's the Mother of All. The Mother of Monsters."

"That doesn't sound good," Dean said, "You said she's coming. When?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Cas told him, "But we think it must be soon. That was part of the dragon's plan. They were trying to release Eve and bring her here."

"But they failed," Sam said, "So how do we know she's still coming?"

"If the dragons were trying to release her it's safe to assume others will as well," Gabriel replied.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Balthazar's looking into it," Cas replied.

"And I'm going to the library to see what I can find," Bobby said, speaking for the first time. "And I talked to Ellen who said she's going to talk to some other hunters and see what she can find."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Dean asked.

"Watch out for signs, follow any leads," Cas replied, "With all the dragons gone there's not too much we can do immediately.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"What?" Bobby asked in exasperation.

"We got most of the dragons..." Dean said.

"You didn't kill all of them?" Gabriel asked, standing up.

"Come on, how much can one dragon do?" Dean asked, but Cas and Gabriel just at him and that told Dean all he needed to know. One dragon could do a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun. I hope you liked this chapter! New chapter will be up next Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	76. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing

One dragon could do a lot apparently. Balthazar had returned with two pieces of news: first, the Mother of Monsters had been released from Purgatory; second, Raphael was up to something. They didn't know what it was yet, but Balthazar had told them it was definitely something.

"Great, now we have to deal with Queen Bitch and a psychotic angel," Dean ground out. Sam nodded slightly, but didn't say anything. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes and he really didn't want to deal with anything today.

"Hey Samsqwatch! Up, up, up!" Gabriel said, bursting in the door. Sam squeezed his eyes shut against the noise.

"What d'you want Gabe?" he asked.

"You and me are going on a little field trip," Gabe said, "Let's go!"

"What about Jesse and Henry?" Dean called after him.

"They're coming too!" Gabe shouted back. Sam looked over at his brother, but Dean only shrugged.

"Looks like you may be forgiven," Dean said.

"Looks like," Sam said, standing and walking out the door. Gabe was standing next to one of the many cars on Bobby's lot as he strapped the boys into their seats.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Bobby needs some books from the library and Jesse's been asking to help him all day so I said we'd take the boys to get them," Gabriel replied.

"Sounds good," Sam nodded. Gabe closed the door and went to get in the car himself, but Sam stepped in front of him.

"So, does this mean we're good?" he asked.

"Sam..." Gabe said, "I don't want to do this right now."

"Do what? I just want to know," Sam said, "You came bouncing in there... Does this mean we're good?"

"I still need some time," Gabriel said, "But we're getting there."

Sam smiled widely at him. "That's all I want," he said.

Gabriel gave him a small smile and Sam finally moved, allowing the archangel to climb into the car. Sam went around the driver's side and they set off.

"Why are we driving?" Sam asked, "Couldn't you have just angel poofed there?"

"Henry isn't a fan of flying yet," Gabriel said, "He protested very loudly the only time I've ever done it while holding him so I figured it would be better to wait until he's old enough to understand what's going on."

"Makes sense," Sam said, glancing back at the boys. "You excited to be helping Uncle Bobby?"

"Yes!" Jesse exclaimed and Sam chuckled.

"So, what are these books we're getting?" Sam asked.

"Some old books that may or may not have information on Eve," Gabriel said.

"Like how to defeat her?"

"Maybe," Gabriel replied, "If we can do that then we can focus on whatever Raphael is up to."

"Yeah, it's just one thing after another," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his head continued to pound.

"You alright?" Gabe asked.

"Fine, just a headache," Sam said. Gabriel reached over and pressed a finger to Sam's head.

"How's it now?" Gabriel asked.

"No change," Sam told him and Gabriel furrowed his brow.

"That makes no sense..." he murmured to himself.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They finally arrived at the library and, after much hunting, they found the books they were looking for.

"I'll drive," Gabriel said, "You could barely keep your eyes open in there."

"Do you know how to drive?" Sam asked.

"Please, if Dean-o can do it then so can I," Gabriel said sarcastically, "Besides, I can't be any worse than you would be if you end up closing your eyes while we're on the road."

Sam wanted to argue, but his headache was so bad by now that he just couldn't be bothered to do so. He tossed the keys to Gabe and then climbed into the passenger side. Sam closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the two babbling boys in the back.

They were about half way back to Bobby's when the pain spiked and Sam groaned.

"Sam?"

Sam looked over to Gabe, only... Gabriel was there anymore. Instead, Lucifer sat in his place. Sam's eyes widened in fear and horror.

"Hiya Sammy," Lucifer grinned, "You miss me?"

Sam scrambled for the door handle, but wasn't able to find it. Gabe and the boys were gone. He was surrounded by fire, Lucifer next to him, and he couldn't escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so over the next several chapters I'm getting back to what this story was originally about. Less following of actual plot lines and more focusing on Sam, Dean, and the others. While I still will be talking about those things (It's a little hard to ignore Purgatory, Leviathans, and the angels falling), I won't be following the way things go in the show.
> 
> I also didn't want to drag out Sam and Gabe fighting forever so in the next couple chapters you'll see things looking up for them too!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read! Let me know what you think!


	77. Lucifer and Birthdays

Gabriel pulled the car over and got out, rushing around to open Sam's door.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, but Sam just groaned, griping his head tightly.

"Daddy?" Jesse was crying in the back and his sobs had set off Henry. Gabe wanted to go to them, but he needed to figure out what was wrong with Sam.

"It's alright boys, everything's alright," Gabriel said, "Sammy boy? What's going on?"

Just as quickly as it started, it was over. Sam's grip on his head lessened and he looked around, sweat dripping down his face.

"Sammy?"

"Gabe?" Sam looked at him, lurching forward to wrap his arms around the archangel.

"Sam? What happened?"

"I-I saw him," Sam gasped out, "I saw him."

"Who?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"Lucifer," Sam whispered, "I saw Lucifer."

"What?" Gabe pulled back, eyes wide. "What do you mean you saw Lucifer?"

"I don't know," Sam breathed, "He was sitting there, right where you were. But you were gone... And the boys were gone... I was surrounded by fire..." He trailed off, trembling as his eyes flickered around as if expecting Lucifer to be standing there.

"Sam, relax, alright?" Gabriel said, "We're going to head back to Bobby's and talk to Dean-"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "No, we can't tell them."

"Sam-" Gabe started again.

"No Gabe," Sam shook his head, "I'm sure it was nothing, okay? Just please, don't tell Dean."

"What about them?" Gabriel asked and suddenly the sound of crying filled Sam's ears. He turned in his seat and looked at the boys.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said gently.

"Daddy, what's wrong?' Jesse cried.

"I'm okay buddy, my head was just hurting really badly," Sam told him, "But I'm okay now. Don't worry."

Jesse finally calmed down and then Sam managed to quiet down Henry.

"It's okay," he said quietly and looked back at Gabe. "Please Gabe, promise me you won't tell Dean."

"Alright fine," the archangel conceded reluctantly, "But I want you to tell me if it happens again, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam said quickly, "Let's get back to Bobby's."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Back at Bobby's, the older hunter was going through one of his books, but having no luck.

"I think I found something," Dean said, from where he sat next to Bobby.

"How to get rid of Eve?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe..." Dean said, "It says something here about Ashes of the Phoenix..." He read on a bit further and explained to Bobby exactly what he had to do.

"So you've gotta go back in time?" Bobby asked.

"Sounds like it," Dean said, "I'll talk to Cas later and see what he says, but if that's true then I should leave pronto."

"Wait daddy! You can't leave!" Ben exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"I won't be gone forever buddy," Dean said, "But this is important."

"But you can't go! It's Jamie's birthday soon!" Ben said.

"Not for a few more weeks bud," Dean ruffled Ben's hair, "I promise I'll be back before then, alright?"

"Alright," Ben sighed, "And will papa be back too?"

"Yes he will," Dean nodded, "He's helping Uncle Balthazar right now but he'll be back soon."

"Of you do need to go back in time, we'd better start getting things together we'll need to do that," Bobby said, "Ben, you want to help me find everything?"

"Yeah!" Ben exclaimed excitedly and Bobby led him out of the room.

Dean looked back down at the book. If they could find the Ashes then they might be able to defeat Eve. Then, maybe, things could start getting better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally rewrote this chapter three times. First I wrote something and then realized I had totally skipped something major so I started over. Then I realized what I had rewritten didn't make any sense to be happening in that way at this point in the story. Finally I wrote it and I'm hoping it makes sense.
> 
> Also, yes, Jamie is almost two and I figured a birthday might be a nice way to lighten things up a bit since stuff has been so serious lately. A lot of the Eve stuff is kind of going to be, I don't want to say brushed over, but it definitely won't be a major focus. They'll talk about it and they'll deal with it, but Eve was never a huge part of the storyline I imagined here.


	78. Keeping Secrets

"Are you alright?" Cas asked Gabriel. The younger angel had just gotten back from helping Balthazar and had been greeted by Dean telling him he was going back in time to get some ashes so they could defeat Eve. Now Cas was sitting in the kitchen with Gabriel, who was staring off into space.

"Hmmm?" Gabriel said, looking over.

"Are you alright?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah, fine," Gabriel replied absently and Cas stared at him worriedly, but left it at that. When Gabriel wanted to talk he would.

Gabriel did want to talk, but he had promised Sam he wouldn't say anything. but then, what could he say? Even in a world of angels and demons, hallucinating Lucifer wasn't normal. He just hoped Sam did as he had agreed and told Gabriel if it happened again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Upstairs, Sam was lying in bed. He had headed up there as soon as they got back saying that he had a headache and was feeling tired. Now he was tossing and turning, plagued by memories of burning fire.

He sat up suddenly, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"It's fine," he muttered, "He's not here. He's not real." He looked around anyway, half expecting to see Lucifer standing in the room. He heard a creak on the stairs and lied back down, closing his eyes, just as the door opened and Gabriel crept in. Sam tried to even out his breathing so the archangel wouldn't know he was awake as Gabe climbed into bed. Sam kept his face turned away and opened his eyes, but closed them almost immediately when he saw Lucifer sitting on the top of the dresser, smirking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't originally the chapter I was going to upload today and it is much shorter than I planned. However, I think the next chapter will make up for it. I've had a crazy writing week and you will soon see why.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	79. Twos and Threes

Eve was dead. They had done it. Dean had brought back the Ashes of the Phoenix and they had defeated her. Now they could focus on stopping whatever it was Raphael was doing. But not today. Today was a demon and psycho-angel free zone. Why? Today was Jamie's birthday.

Cas carried the now two year old downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Dean making coffee.

"Morning," Dean said and Cas smiled at him, setting Jamie in his high chair. "Anyone else awake?"

"I don't believe so," Cas replied as he got out something for Jamie to eat. "How long have you been up?"

"'bout an hour," Dean said, "Couldn't sleep. Been trying to figure out how the hell two years passed so damn quickly," Dean said, sitting next to Cas.

"It's been a long two years," Cas said and Dean chuckled.

"Coming from someone who can live forever I know it must be true," he said and Cas smiled slightly. "You've changed a lot in two years."

"We've all changed," Cas said simply.

"Yeah, but not as much as you," Dean said, "You removed that stuck from your ass and now you're less like a robot and more like..."

"Like?" Cas asked in confusion, ignoring the comment about the stick.

"More like a person."

"But I'm not a person Dean," Cas said, brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm an angel."

"Forget it," Dean shook his head and Cas turned back to Jamie, smiling slightly at Dean's exasperation.

"So, what are we doing today?" Cas asked.

"Well, once everyone gets up we can eat," Dean said, "Ellen and Jo got here last night after you were asleep so that'll be a nice surprise for the boys. Then we can get this party started."

"Please never say that phrase again," Sam said, walking into the room.

"What's the matter Sammy? Jealous that I'm down with the kids?" Dean said and Sam stared at his brother.

"I'm having awful flashbacks to when you turned into an old man," Sam muttered, going to pour himself coffee as Dean laughed. Over the next half hour the others slowly trickled into the kitchen. Gabe came down with Henry, followed by Jo, then Ben and Jesse ran in, and finally Bobby and Ellen. Even Balthazar showed up. it was, without a doubt, the strangest birthday party ever.

Dean and Cas watched as Jamie ripped the paper off his gift and Dean groaned when he saw what Balthazar had gotten the toddler.

"What's wrong?' Cas asked in confusion, "Jamie seems to like it."

"That's exactly the problem," Dean said as the two year old pressed the buttons on the bright red fire truck, causing the siren to go off. Jamie squealed in delight.

"It's cute now, but give it a few hours and you'll be really sick of that sound," Bobby commented.

"Why that? Of all the things in the world, why that?" Dean asked Balthazar.

"The lady in the shop said it was very popular amongst younger children," Balthazar said simply, "One woman tried to warn me off if, saying I would regret buying it for my child later, but I told her it was for my nephew."

Dean groaned and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as the others laughed.

Jamie opened a couple more presents and then Ellen brought out a cake. They the two year old a small piece which he happily smashed between his fingers.

"You said earlier that so much had changed," Cas murmured quietly so only Dean could hear, "Is that... good?"

"Yeah Cas, it's really good," Dean smiled, "I never would have thought a few years ago that I'd be here, at the birthday party of my two year old. I always thought Sammy would have kids, but I didn't think it'd be with an archangel and I definitely didn't think I'd have two kids."

Cas looked down for a moment.

"What about three?" he asked and Dean looked at him in shock.

"Three?" he said and Cas nodded.

"Three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter was the one that was originally going to be uploaded last Wednesday, but I really liked this chapter and was really pleased with it and thought it would be the perfect one to post today.
> 
> Today marks me being on ff.net for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, there will be another chapter up on Wednesday! Let me know what you think!


	80. Bobby and Ellen

"Raphael and Crowley are trying to open Purgatory," Balthazar announced as he appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"Purgatory," Dean said.

"That's what I said," Balthazar nodded.

"And Raphael and Crowley are working together?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," Balthazar sighed, "Don't you people ever listen to me?"

"How close are they to getting it open?" Ellen asked.

"Too close," Balthazar said, "They're openly missing one ingredient and then it will be done. They'll open the door and release those in the very depths of Purgatory."

"We gotta stop 'em," Ellen said, looking around at the others.

"Balthazar, d'you know where they are?" Dean asked.

"Not yet," Balthazar shook his head, "Do you know how long it took me to find out what they were up to? Show a little appreciation."

"Balthazar this is important!" Dean exclaimed in exasperation.

"Alright, alright," Balthazar said, "I'll let you know when I find out." With that, he disappeared again.

"Dean-" Cas started, turning to the hunter.

"No Cas," Dean said immediately, standing up.

"But Dean-"

"No Cas," Dean repeated, walking out of the room with the angel following behind him.

"Well, that's one argument Cas won't be winning," Gabriel said, standing up and pulled Sam to his feet and then dragging the hunter outside. Ellen sighed and looked at Bobby.

"They're grown and with children of their own, and yet they still squabble like five year olds," she said and Bobby chuckled.

"You should have seen Sam and Dean when they were actually kids," Bobby said, "They could go from fighting like cats and dogs to Dean reading Sam to sleep in five minutes."

"I'm glad Jo's an only child," Ellen said, "She was a handful enough without adding another one to the mix. Plus, now I have Ash."

Bobby laughed and pulled Ellen close against his side.

"Do you ever wish you'd had your own?" Ellen asked quietly.

"Nah," Bobby shook his head, "Sam and Dean spent more time with me than with John anyway. I didn't need my own cause those boys are mine."

"Well good," Ellen said, "Cause I'm too old to be having anymore." Bobby laughed hard at that and kissed the top of her head.

"Besides, now you've got me and Jo too," Ellen said, "Plus three angels; four, soon to be five, grandkids; and Ash."

"If you'd said that to me five years ago..." Bobby shook his head and he and Ellen laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ellen and Bobby. They'll definitely be making more appearances over the next several chapters.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	81. Nothing's Simple When You're a Winchester

The case had been a simple one, just some good, old-fashioned demons. But they were Winchesters and nothing was ever simple or went the way it was supposed to. Which is why Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Cas, Gabe, and Jo found themselves standing in the panic room of Singer Salvage, Sam unconscious on the cot between them.

"What the hell did Raphael do to him?" Dean growled.

"Raphael has taken down the wall in Sam's head," Cas said.

"The one separating him from his memories of The Cage?" Dean said and Cas nodded.

"So what does this mean?" Jo asked, "Is he gonna wake up?"

"It means his brain is fried," Gabriel said, "The wall is gone and when Balthazar put it up he said Sam couldn't survive without it."

"So that's it?" Dean exclaimed, "That's ot? Raphael gives Sam a poke in the head and now he's just gone? A vegetable? Never to wake up?"

"There's a chance he'll wake up," Cas said, "But if he does he won't be the same. This will change him."

"This isn't fair," Gabriel murmured, "He only just got back now... What do I say to the boys?"

"Nothing, we say nothing," Dean said firmly. "I don't care what anyone else says, Sam's waking up and he's gonna be fine."

With that, he turned and headed up the stairs, Cas following closely behind. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo followed soon after, leaving Gabriel alone with the unconscious hunter.

"Wake up Samskwatch," he said, "We've done this before and I ended up losing you for more than a year. I'm not doing this again."

Sam didn't respond, but Gabriel heard someone upstairs calling his name. He sighed, planning on ignoring whoever it was, but they called him again and he finally stood before heading upstairs.

"Raphael's opened Purgatory," Balthazar said.

"What about Crowley?" Bobby asked.

"He wasn't there," Balthazar said, "It seems they had a domestic."

"You know where Raphael is?" Dean asked and the angel nodded. "Alright, you're gonna need to take us there. But first-" Dean turned to look at Gabe. "You need to stay here."

The archangel opened his mouth to protest.

"We don't know what Raphael might have released from Purgatory and Sam's in no position to be fighting back," Dean said. Gabriel scowled, but nodded nonetheless. Dean looked at Cas and the angel nodded minutely before going and standing next to his brother.

"I'll stay too," Jo said, stepping forward.

"Really?" Ellen looked at her daughter in surprise.

"Sam's unconscious, Cas is pregnant, and there's four kids upstairs. If whatever crawled out of Purgatory comes here, I figure I should be here just in case," Jo said.

"Alright, good," Dean said and then looked at Balthazar, nodding once. Balthazar reached out and in a flash, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen were whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not killing Sam! We're approaching what would be the end of season six, but obviously instead of Cas being the one to open Purgatory it's Raphael.
> 
> I know this chapter was kind of short, but I was bit tight for time when I wrote this one. Hope you like it anyway! New chapter will be up next Wednesday! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed so far!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	82. Danger

"That was Dean," Cas said, walking into the room. "Raphael is dead. The power he released from Purgatory was too much. It killed him."

"What about the stuff he released?" Jo asked.

"Leviathans," Cas said darkly, "From what Dean said, it's not good. Sam made it there as well, but Dean said he passed out again."

"I still can't believe he got away without any of us noticing," Jo said and Gabriel hummed absently in agreement. Cas glanced at Jo who got the hint.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," she said, getting to her feet, "Let them know the others are okay."

Cas waited until she was gone before turning to his brother.

"Gabe? What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Raphael is dead, all his followers in Heaven will be lost, they won't know what to do," Gabriel replied, "The Leviathans are free. We don't even know what they are or what they're capable of."

"We will figure it out Gabe," Cas said, "We've dealt with worse before."

"Have we?" Gabe countered, "Cas, what if Raphael's followers find out about the baby? All those angels that were after you before Jamie was born, they worked for Raphael. Don't you think the ones who really believed in him, not the ones that followed out of fear, but really believed in him, do you not think they will be searching for anyone who had any part in Raphael's death."

"Dean didn't-" Cas started.

"Maybe not, but they won't care," Gabe said over him, "They'll come after you and after the baby. They didn't manage to get at Jamie which means they'll be worker even harder this time."

Cas wasn't looking at his brother, but Gabriel could see how hard his mind was working. Castiel's hand rested on his abdomen and Gabe knew that Cas knew he was right.

"And the Leviathans?" Cas said quietly, "What will they do?"

"They came out of Purgatory so whatever it is won't be good," Gabriel said, "I worry that..."

"What is it Gabe?" Cas asked.

"We don't know anything about Leviathans," Gabriel said, "We don't know the power they have or the knowledge they contain. And I worry that they may find out about Jesse. If the Leviathans, or even Raphael's followers, find out the locations of the Anti-Christ. I fear sending Lucifer to the Cage will have seemed like a simple demon hunt. Cas, I fear we may be in more danger now than ever before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so for some reason I really blanked on this chapter and had no clue what to write. I'm in one of those weird places again where I know what I've already written and I know what's coming up, but I'm struggling to get there. So, thank you for putting up with some short chapters, longer ones are coming once I get past this little block I'm dealing with.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	83. Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.
> 
> Note 2: Not following the timeline of the show
> 
> Also, the author's note at the end is kind of obnoxious. The first part is an answer to a question I got last week and the second part is important information for this story.

How the hell could this have happened? Bobby had been shot. Shot. Dean, Sam, and Bobby had been hunting down the Leviathans and it hadn't been going very well from the get go. Nothing they did seemed to kill these creatures.

Dean wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. They were running out of the building. The Leviathans wouldn't die and there was nothing more they could do right then. They were almost at the car when it had come out of nowhere: a gunshot that had Dean spinning around to check on his brother and surrogate father. Sam was fine, but Bobby was lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding profusely.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted as he and Sam ran forward, hauling the man up and dragging him to the car. They sped off.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Dean asked his brother.

"Not far," Sam said, "Just keep driving, I know how to get there."

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest as they sped off down the road. Bobby couldn't die.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out his phone.

"Calling Ellen," Sam replied, "So they can meet us at the hospital."

"Ellen's at the Roadhouse," Dean said, "You really want to call her up now when it's gonna take forever to get and we don't know if-" He stopped and Sam glanced at him, knowing what his brother was refusing to say.

"Fine, I'll call Gabe," Sam said, dialing. "He can fly to the Roadhouse and bring Ellen straight to the hospital."

Dean said nothing as they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Let's go!" he said and he and Sam hurried to get Bobby out of the car and through the doors of the ER. "We need some help!"

"What happened?" a nurse asked

"He was shot," Dean said, stepping back to let the nurses get Bobby on a gurney. The two brothers could do nothing as Bobby was wheeled away down the hall.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Four hours had passed since they'd arrived at the hospital. Since then, Gabriel had arrived with Ellen, Jo, and Cas. The kids had been left at Singer Salvage with Balthazar.

"What the hell are they doing back there? Why hasn't anyone come out yet?" Ellen asked, getting to her feet and pacing back and forth.

"Mom, I'm sure someone will be out soon," Jo said calmly. She knew how worried her mother was. She was worried too. Bobby was family, he had looked after her mother and her and they loved him. She looked over Sam and Dean. This was hitting them even harder than it hit her. Bobby had practically raised them.

"I'll be right back," Sam muttered to Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Bathroom," Sam replied and walked off. In the opposite direction of the bathroom. Dean started to rise, but Gabriel put his hand on the hunter's arm and stood instead. Dean nodded and Gabe walked off down the hall after his hunter. He saw Sam dart into a room and Gabe hurried after him, glancing at the sign on the door. It was a utility closet.

Gabe opened the door and stepped inside. "Sam?" he said quietly, Sam was leaning against the wall, head in his hands, and his eyes squeezed shut. He glanced up when he Gabriel spoke.

"This doesn't look like the bathroom," Gabe said and Sam chuckled slightly, but then grimaced as pain shot through his head.

"Sam?" Gabriel was right in front of him now, hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sammy? What is it?"

"Headache," Sam groaned, "Bad one."

"Bad like, sit in a dark room in silence bad? Or hallucinating Lucifer bad?" Gabe questioned.

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Lucifer..." he finally muttered.

Gabe's grip tightened on Sam's shoulders for a moment. "Is this the first time this has happened since that day in the car?"

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes as he shook his head 'no'.

"And what happened to telling me when this happened?" Gabe ground out.

"I didn't want to worry you," Sam muttered.

"So you thought you'd it?" Gabe asked angrily, "For how long Sam? I would've found out eventually. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would freak out," Sam said, "And... it doesn't just happen during headache anymore..."

"What?" Gabe asked, going cold.

"It doesn't just happen with headaches," Sam repeated.

"So what? You wake up in the morning and Lucifer's waiting for you at the breakfast table?" Gabe questioned.

"Well, not always, but pretty much," Sam said and Gabe blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright," he said, "Alright. We'll figure this out, okay?" Sam said nothing, staring at the wall behind the angel.

"Sam?" Gabe glanced back, "Are you seeing him right now?"

Sam nodded, once again not looking at Gabriel.

"Alright," the angel said again, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to tell Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also, in response to a question I got last week about how Castiel got pregnant, I know I never really explained the intricacies in this story. I read a lot of angel mpreg stories before writing this one to get some ideas (I highly recommend "One Miracle" by OldieButGoodie and "Little Wings and Baby Feet" by bipolar broadway baker) to kind of get some ideas. For this story, it's just kind of an angel thing. Like, angels have the ability to get pregnant either by others (Like in the case of Cas and Dean, and Sam and Gabe) or on their own without the assistance of others. I don't think I'm explaining this very well so if the person who asked the question or any of you are confused or if I just confused you more then let me know and I'll post an author's note individually to explain the whole thing and any other questions you may have.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be taking a few weeks off from updating this fic. I've got so much going on and I just don't feel like I'm able to dedicate enough time to this story right now to get long, interesting chapters out each week. I've got four other fanfictions I update weekly (all of which will be continuing as I have numerous chapters written for all of them), I run two blogs, and I'm currently in the process of rewriting I novel I wrote in the hopes of getting it published soon.
> 
> I love this story and I love seeing how much all you enjoy it and I want to be able to continue the story and be happy with it and now that all of you are happy with it. I don't want call this a hiatus cause I'm really not going to be gone for that long. I just want to take a bit of time to focus on writing this story without the pressure of weekly updates. So, thank you all for reading soon and I will be back with another update as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter and let me know what you think!


	84. Don't You Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cas is about three and a half months along here

"What d'you mean you've been seeing Lucifer?" Dean asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of his younger brother.

"I dunno Dean," Sam shrugged, "I mean... it used to just happen when I would get a migraine. Then I started having nightmares... and now..."

"Now what?" Dean asked. Sam shifted uncomfortable and glanced over to the opposite corner of the waiting room.

"Hold up, are you seeing him right now?" Dean asked and Sam nodded minutely. "You know he's not real right?"

"He says the same thing about you," Sam said miserably.

Dean sighed, trying to think of what to say to his brother. He was also trying to think of a way to kill Gabriel for hiding this from him. However, before he could do either of those things, a doctor walked through the double doors.

"Family of Bobby Singer?"

"That's us," Ellen said as the group stepped forward.

"You're all family?" the doctor said skeptically.

"Yes," Jo said, "Is Bobby okay?"

"Mr. Singer is very lucky," the doctor said, "An inch to the right and he wouldn't be here right now."

"So he's going to be fine?" Dean asked.

"He's alive," the doctor replied, "He's still unconscious right now and until he wakes up we won't know for sure the kind of damage that was done."

"But he will wake up?" Dean pressed.

"We are hopeful yes," the doctor nodded and the six of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Ellen asked hopefully.

The doctor hesitated. "Alright, but only for a minute, he's up in the ICU right now." They followed the doctor as he showed them to Bobby's room.

They entered slowly, all of them staring in shock at the man in the bed. Bobby had machines attached to him all over the place and thick bandages wrapped around his head. The group walked over to stand next to the bed and Ellen slipped her hand into his.

"Can't you fix this?" she asked Cas and Gabe.

"I can't," Cas shook his head and rested his hand on his abdomen. Ellen nodded in understanding, remembering what it had been like for Cas last time. She really hoped this time would be different for him. She turned her attention on Gabriel.

"Not yet," he shook his head, "I will, or Balthazar will, but not yet."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"He just got shot," Gabriel said, "A miracle healing might look a little suspicious. And we're trying not to draw attention to ourselves right now. No, once he's started healing then myself or Balthazar will come down and speed things up a bit. A fast recovery looks less suspicious than a miracle."

Ellen nodded and looked down at the man in the bed.

"We'd better go," Jo said after a moment, "Before that doctor comes back and sees we're over our minute."

"We can find a motel to stay at," Dean nodded, "Balthazar can look after the kids for one night."

"I think I'm gonna stay here," Ellen said quietly.

"They might not let you stay in the room with him mom," Jo said.

"Then I'll stay in the waiting room if they tell me to leave," Ellen replied, "I want to be here when he wakes up."

They all nodded and walked out, leaving Ellen alone with Bobby.

"Now you listen here Bobby Singer," she said, leaning closer to him. "You better wake up, you hear me? You..." She turned her head away, blinking rapidly for a moment before looking back. "You are not allowed to die, got it? You rte not allowed to leave. You have me and Jo and Ash, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe, even Balthazar. And the boys... They need you. I need. I love you. So don't you dare die. Don't you dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Wow, I was gone for a lot longer than I originally meant to be. I meant to start posting again in April and then I ended up with all this other stuff I had to do. Then it was supposed to be up last week, but life has kind of been getting in the way a lot lately. I didn't update any of my fanfics last week and I missed my Walking Dead updates for two weeks now. I've had these chapters written, it was just finding the time to sit down and type them that was the issue.
> 
> I finally got a chance to do that and now I'm back! I don't have quite as much written as I hoping to, but I definitely have enough that I have time to get more out and I'm also enjoying writing it again!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to kind of explore Bobby and Ellen's relationship a bit more as I love those two.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient, and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and I will have a new chapter up next week!


	85. Time to Talk

Dean stared at himself in the bathroom mirror of his and Cas's motel room. He had just finished having a shower and, unfortunately, the shower had given him time to think. Of everything.

Bobby lying in a hospital bed, possibly dying; Sam was hallucinating Lucifer; Gabe had kept it from him; Cas-

"Dean?" Cas knocked on the door and Dean took a deep breath before opening it.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked.

"Fine," Dean nodded.

"Are you hungry? I can go and-"

"I just want to sleep Cas," Dean said, "With everything happening with Sam and Bobby I just want to sleep." He walked past Cas and the angel looked down dejectedly. He knew Dean was worried and he hated not being able to help.

Dean sat down on the bed and looked over at where his angel was standing. Cas looked completely lost right now.

"Cas, c'mere," he said, holding out his hand. Castiel walked over and sat next to Dean.

"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly, "With everything going on-"

"It is fine Dean," Cas said, "Bobby's been shot and Sam is hallucinating. You have to deal with those things, I know that."

"It just feels like we can't ever get a break, you know? You have the name Winchester and you're cursed."

"I don't believe that's true-"

"Come on Cas, Sam's seeing Lucifer! Lucifer! If that doesn't tell you something's wrong with us then I don't know what does."

"I still don't believe the Winchester name is cursed," Cas replied.

"Oh yeah, how do you figure?" Dean asked.

"Ben, Jamie, Jesse, Henry, and this baby," Cas said simply, "They aren't cursed."

Dean's expression softened and he nodded.

"No, they're not," he said quietly, resting his hand on Cas's stomach. "These guys are the best thing to happen to the Winchester name."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

In the next room, Sam and Gabriel were lying on their bed, not saying a word.

"You okay?" Gabe finally asked.

"Fine," Sam replied, "You?"

"Fine."

They fell silent, but it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was an awkward silence full of unsaid things.

"We should get some sleep, Gabriel said.

"Yeah," Sam said and then scrunched up his face in confusion. "I thought angels don't need to sleep? I know you did with Henry, but now..."

"We don't have to sleep, but we can if we want to. Besides, I got so used to it before Henry was born and I actually find it rather relaxing."

Sam nodded in understanding and started to roll over onto his side when he felt Gabe touch his arm. He turned back to look at the archangel.

"Wake me up if you have a nightmare?" he said and Sam nodded.

"I will."

They rolled to face away from each other and Gabe flicked the light off. It was only a few minutes before he was asleep.

But Sam stayed awake. He wouldn't be waking Gabe because he wouldn't be having any nightmares. Why? Because Sam wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Though, it wasn't really his fault.

"Come on Sammy, talk to me... I know you can hear me... You know, it's rude to ignore the devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! New chapter! I actually really liked this one even though it is kind of introducing some rough waters for the boys.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	86. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little OOC

"Are you sure? Gabriel and I can come back."

"Cassie, relax. The boys are eating three meals a day, they're clean, and the house is still standing," Balthazar said.

"It has only been one day," Cas pointed out, "But I don't know when we'll be back, so are you sure-"

"Goodbye Cas."

Cas sighed as Balthazar hung up the phone.

"Everything good?" Dean asked.

"According to Balthazar, yes," Cas replied, but Dean could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Cas, relax," Dean said, "Once Bobby wakes up the Balthazar can bring the boys down, alright?" Cas nodded. "Good, now come on, let's get to the hospital."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Ellen sat in the chair next to Bobby's hospital bed, holding the still-unconscious man's hand.

Nurses had been in and out of the room throughout the night, but no one had told her to leave so she had stayed by his side, willing him to wake up soon.

"Jo and the others will be here soon," she murmured, "You planning on waking up soon?" No reply, though honestly, she wasn't really expecting one. She sighed and leaned her head forward and rested it on Bobby's arm. She remained there for a moment, feeling exhausted.

"Yer neck's gonna hurt if ya sleep like that."

Ellen's head snapped up so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She stared at Bobby and was surprised to find that she was staring back, a weak smile playing on his lips.

"Bobby Singer!" she said, gaping at him, lost for words. She leaned forward, gripping his face, and kissed him.

"Take it easy Harville," he said, "You want me to pass out from lack of oxygen?" He was smiling and seemed way too happy for someone who just gotten shot in the head.

"Sorry," she said, "Sorry, I just... The doctor said your recovery was dependant on you waking up an I just wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly... I should go get the doctor."

She made to stand, but Bobby held tight to her hand.

"Hold up a minute," he said, "Tell me what happened."

"What do you remember?" Ellen asked.

"Running out of the warehouse with the boys," Bobby said and then looked worried. "Are they okay? Sam and Dean-"

"They're fine," Ellen assured him, "Bobby, you were shot in the head."

"I feel like I should remember that," Bobby said dryly and Ellen laughed, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Never thought I'd see the day Ellen Singer was crying over my bed."

She laughed again, but then look at him, confused.

"I really think I should go get the doctor now," she said, "You just called me Ellen Singer."

"Well, sounds better than Harville, doesn't it?" Bobby said.

Ellen gaped at him. "Did you just..."

He stared at her, smiling slightly and once again Ellen had the thought that he looked way too happy for a man who had just been shot.

"Bobby Singer, did you just propose to me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, accordin' to you, I did almost die yesterday," he said, "Been waitin' to do that for a while, just ain't had a chance. You know, with the world almost ending an' all."

She just continued to stare at him. "Bobby... you got shot," she said.

"Exactly," he said, "Nearly died twice recently. Next time I might not be so luck to come back."

"I... I don't... how are you even talking right now?" she said, "I'm dreaming right now, aren't I? You are way too coherent right now for nearly dying and being pumped full of morphine."

"Is that a yes?"

Ellen laughed and looked at him for another moment before finally nodding.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"I don't got a ring or nothing," he said.

"That's fine," she laughed, "Like I could wear a ring while hunting anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too cheesy? Probably a little, but I was actually really pleased with how this turned out. I've been waiting to write this scene for ages and I'm so glad it's finally here!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	87. Announcement

Ellen was sitting in the cafeteria with Jo. They had left Bobby upstairs with the boys who had been extremely excited to see Bobby awake.

"What did you want to talk about mom?" Jo asked and Ellen smiled at her daughter.

"Well, um, when Bobby woke up we talked and-"

"You guys haven't broken up, right?" Jo asked.

"No, we haven't broken up," Ellen said, still smiling. "Quite the opposite actually." Jo looked at her mother questioningly. "Bobby and I are going to get married.

She waited for Jo to speak, watching her daughter's face change as she absorbed this information.

"You... and Bobby... are getting married?" Jo said slowly and Ellen nodded.

"Where are you going to live?" Jo asked.

"What?"

"Well, are you going to stay at Singer Salvage or The Roadhouse?"

"We just got engaged ten minutes ago," Ellen said with a smile. "We haven't exactly talked living arrangements yet."

Jo nodded, but said nothing.

"Are you alright with this?" Ellen asked.

"Why would I be?" Jo said, "You and Bobby are already like an old married couple, now you're just making it official.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me old," Ellen said, "And I just want to make sure you're okay with. Before Bobby, I hadn't been with anyone since your dad..."

"Mom," Jo leaned forward, "I'm not a little kid. I think I can handle you getting married again. Besides, if you had to get remarried to anyone, Bobby's probably the best guy."

Ellen laughed quietly. Well she couldn't argue with that.

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Yes," Jo said, exasperated, "Mom, seriously, it's fine."

"Alright, alright," Ellen held her hands up in mock surrender, "We should get back upstairs, make sure Bobby hasn't convinced the boys to break him out." Jo laughed and followed her mother out of the cafeteria and over to the elevators.

"Hey mom?" Ellen looked at her daughter. "Congratulations." Ellen chuckled as Jo wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thanks sweetie."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So what's the big news Bobby?" Dean said, "You surviving death - again - wasn't enough?"

"Seriously though Bobby, it's great to see you awake," Sam said genuinely.

 

"Well, it's definitely good to be awake," Bobby replied, "Especially since I've got a wedding to go to."

"Whose wedding?" Dean asked, confused.

"Mine."

The boys gaped at him.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, "What d'you mean your wedding? Who are you getting married to? Since when?"

"I mean my wedding to Ellen," Bobby said dryly, "And I proposed about ten minutes ago."

The boys continued to stare at him. Gabe snapped out of his shock first.

"Well, congrats old man," Gabe said.

"Congratulations," Cas and Sam both smiled at him.

"Yeah, congratulations," Dean said, "So, is this shindig gonna happen in a church? Maybe you guys could get Balthazar to officiate?"

"Well aren't you a regular comedian?" Bobby said, "Maybe we should get you a jester costume to wear instead of a best man suit."

Dean laughed for a moment before his face grew serious as he realized what Bobby had just said.

"Wait... best man?"

"Well, co-best man," Bobby amended, "I was hoping you and Sam might share the job."

Dean looked over at his brother and saw that Sam was smiling widely at him.

"We'd be honoured Bobby," Dean said and the man smiled, nodding once.

They all looked over as someone knocked on the door and Ellen and Jo walked in. Jo went straight over to Bobby to hug him while the boys got up to congratulation Ellen.

None of them noticed the figure standing outside the hospital, staring up into Bobby's room. She lifted a phone to her ear.

"Sir, I have eyes on the angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Things are going well so you know what that means? Angst is coming.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! New chapter will be up next week! Let me know what you think!


	88. Brotherly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cas is about four and a half months along

A month passed and there was a mix of emotion amongst everyone.

Wedding planning was in full swing and everyone was getting excited. It was only going to be small, with only the people at Singer Salvage, plus Ash, in attendance.

However, despite the excitement, there was a lot of tension and stress surrounding the Winchesters and their angels.

Sam's hallucinations had only gotten worse and nothing they did seemed to help at all. Sam had actually taken to sleeping on the couch because his nightmares were getting so vivid he was afraid of hurting Gabe.

Dean's worry for his brother had only grown and led to him sleep in the chair next to his brother just like he had for Cas two years ago.

"Dean," Cas said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Dean make his 'bed'. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Dean replied, not looking over. "Thanks though Cas."

Cas nodded slightly. "Alright, well, goodnight."

"Night."

Cas went back up the stairs feeling something strange. Ever since that night in the hotel after Bobby got shot, it was like Dean kept pulling away from him.

"Cas? You okay?"

Cas looked over and saw Gave staring at him in concern. He hadn't realized he'd stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Fine," Cas replied, but Gabe looked doubtful.

"What's going on Cassie?" Gabe asked, "My little niece or nephew causing you trouble?"

"No," Cas shook his head, "The baby is fine." And it was. Everything had been going perfectly and even though Cas had been feeling tired and drained most of the time, he had found it much easier to deal with this time around.

"But there is something?" Gabe guessed.

Cas said nothing and now Gabriel was starting to get really worried.

"Come on Cassie, don't leave me hanging here," Gabe told his younger brother.

"Dean has been... distant," Cas finally said. "I know he is worried about Sam, but I fear that... maybe I am just in the way."

"Has he said that to you?" Gabe asked angrily.

"No, but he has hardly spoken to me since we returned to Singer Salvage," Cas said. "And when he does... it's different. I don't know how to say it."

"Cas don't worry about it," Gabe said, "Dean's just worried about Sam, you know how those two get with each other. It probably isn't as bad as you think it is anyway. Remember last time you were knocked up, how it messed with your emotions?"

"Yes," Cas nodded, "But that hasn't been as bad this time."

"That's cause your body's used to it now, at least, more than it was with Jamie," Gabe told him.

"How do you know that?" Cas asked.

"I don't," Gabe replied flatly," I'm just guessing, but it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Cas smiled slightly at his older brother's antics. Gabe was always so optimistic.

"Everything'll be alright Cas," Gabe said. "You'll see. You've just got to relax, trust your gut. Should be easy since there's more of it now."

Cas looked at him disdainfully before he closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I'm going to go to bed now," he said, walking down the hallway.

"Night baby bro!" Gabe said cheerfully.

"Goodnight Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in quite a while. There's been some crazy stuff going on in my life lately which means I've kind of been neglecting all my writing.
> 
> I've managed to get a couple one-shots up, but any chapters for my weekly fanfics have basically been ignored lately. Same with my blog which I've kind of neglected these past few weeks as well.
> 
> I'm hoping to go back to weekly updates, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep so for now I'll say the new chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all your patience! Let me know what you think!


	89. Threats

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the small shop. He had been sent on some errands for last minutes things for the wedding, but he knew it was just an excuse to get him out of the house while Ellen got ready. He chuckled softly to himself. He couldn't believe he was getting married today.

Ellen was busy getting ready, Jo and Ash, who had arrived two days prior, were helping her. The boys were busy setting things up for the incredibly small ceremony and reception that would consist of just the people at Singer Salvage. Meanwhile, Balthazar, much to Bobby's disdain, would be officiating. Out of everything, he was actually the best candidate.

Ash had offered, but Bobby didn't want to know what sort of commentary Ash would add in. Of course, Balthazar would probably do the same thing, but the idea of being married by an angel seemed a but more official than whatever website Ash had been ordained on.

He wandered up ad down the aisles, glancing down at the list he had been given. He had just tossed an item in the basket when someone spoke.

"Bobby Singer."

Bobby turned and saw a woman in a suit standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not yet," she replied and Bobby narrowed his eyes. "We know about the angel."

 

Bobby stared at her for a moment. "Who's we?"

"Those of us who were loyal to Raphael," she said. "We know of the angel and the Nephilim he carries."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby immediately denied.

"Oh, but I believe you do," she simpered, "We also know about the two Nephilim children, I believe they're Jamie and Henry?"

Bobby felt something cold clench his head when she said his grandsons names.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want you to know we're watching you. We know everything you're doing - congratulations on the wedding, by the way - and we will get what we want." With that she was gonna and Bobby was left alone in the aisle. He looked around, making sure no one had head the exchange.

Bobby was about to put the basket down and rush home to tell the others, but he paused. For all he knew, she could just be one angel who was lying. Who could say for sure how much the angels actually knew? There was no point running back and making everyone panic.

He picked up the basket and paid before slowly driving back to the house. he would tell Dean and Sam, even Balthazar, to be on the lookout. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new chapter! I was worried it wouldn't be up on time cause I was away all weekend, but I managed to get it done beforehand!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter: The Wedding!


	90. The Wedding!

Dean stepped outside as Bobby pulled up and got out of his truck.

"Hey Bobby, Jo said- Hey, what're you doin'?"

Bobby dragged him around the side of the house.

"Bobby what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"The angels know about the boys," Bobby said and Dean's eyes widened.

"What? What d'you mean? How d'you know?" he asked rapidly.

"I ran into an angel in town," Bobby replied.

"Are you sure it was an angel, not a demon?" Dean interrupted.

"They were talking about Raphael," Bobby told him and Dean nodded. "She said they know about the baby and they know about Jamie and Henry."

Dean breathed out and ran his hand over his face.

"Dammit," he said, trying to think of what to do. "Alright, for right now let's keep this information to ourselves."

"Is that a good idea?" Bobby questioned, "We've done that in the past and it never ends well."

"Just one day Bobby," Dean pleaded, "C'mon, you and Ellen are getting married today! Just one day without something awful happening. We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

Bobby didn't like it, but he agreed nonetheless.

"One day," he said, "And then we warn the others."

"Agreed."

"There you two are." It was Jo and she was looking between them, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause that definitely meant nothing. but you know what? I don't want to know right now. We're just about ready so Bobby, go get changed. Dean, come help corral the boys."

She marched back inside and the two men exchanged looks before following after her. Oh yeah, it was going to be a completely normal, relaxing day.

As it turned out, the day would be relaxing. The boys behaved themselves, Gabe didn't pull any pranks during the ceremony, and Balthazar had stuck mostly to the script. Even Ash had managed to put a suit on for the occasion, tie and all.

"You gonna tell me what's been bothering you this whole time?" Ellen murmured lowly to Bobby as they all sat at the table outside, eating dinner.

"Later," Bobby murmured back. "Dean wants to tell Cas privately." Ellen nodded, accepting this as she went back to listening Ash's story.

Dean stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright, so as co-best man I feel it's my duty to make a toast. We decided I should do it so you don't have to listen to some long-winded, sappy, hour long speech."

Everyone laughed as Sam threw a napkin at his brother.

"So Bobby, Ellen, congratulations," Dean started. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're all very happy you're decided to spend the rest of your miserable lives together."

"Thanks Dean," Ellen said sarcastically, though she was smiling widely.

"To Bobby and Ellen," Dean held out his glass.

"Bobby and Ellen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, Bobby and Ellen are married!
> 
> I thought about putting in the ceremony, but I couldn't think of good dialogue to make it both funny and nice without being super cheesy. I might work on it and see about putting it back in a flashback or something.
> 
> I'm actually really excited about this story again. I've always had a plan for big moments in the story and where it's going, it's the getting there part that I have issues with, but I'm working on it! I have an idea of where it's going and an idea of how to get there so I'm very excited!
> 
> Also, I'm very excited because I'm going to a Supernatural convention later this year! I went last year and the year before for one day, but this year I'm going for the whole weekend and am hoping to actually meet some people :P
> 
> Let me know if you're going to one!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	91. Hunter Honeymoon

Being away from Singer Salvage and The Roadhouse was strange. Normally they were at one or the other. Ellen would leave Jo or Ash in charge at The Roadhouse and go to Singer Salvage or Bobby would go to her.

But this? This was whole new territory. A _honeymoon_. Of course, it wasn't your traditional honeymoon. It had started out that way. A couple days relaxing somewhere away from demons and all the craziness back home. That is, until they heard of a vampire's nest nearby and decided to turn their honeymoon into a Hunter's Honeymoon.

"So," Ellen said as they laid in bed, tired from their day of beheading vamps. "You ever plannin' on telling me what was bothering you a few days ago?"

Bobby gave her a sheepish look.

"That's right, I didn't forget," Ellen said with a smirk. "You couldn't hide things from me before Bobby Singer, we're married now so don't start trying."

"An angel found me when I was in town, one of Raphael's."

Ellen sat up, looking worried.

"They know about the boys and the baby, they know about everything," Bobby said, "And they want us to know they're watching."

"Are they coming for Cas and the baby? Or the boys?" Ellen asked, "Shouldn't we go back?"

"Dean knows what's happening, he'll take care of things there," Bobby assured her.

"What do they want?" Ellen questioned him.

"I don't know," Bobby said, "The angel wouldn't tell me, but whatever it is can't be good. They were working for Raphael before and we all know what he wanted."

"And that's not going to happen, we stopped Raphael once before and we'll do it again," Ellen said.

"Damn right we will," Bobby said.

It didn't matter what Raphael's followers threw at them, they'd fight them off and come out the other side.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Two days later they were hunting a djinn when Bobby's phone rang.

"Hey Dean, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was a bit short, but I was totally stumped. I knew what I wanted to happen and what needed to happen, but the dialogue just wasn't flowing and I really didn't want to force it too much.
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter wasn't up last week, I was sick for several days and it threw off my entire schedule.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	92. Much Needed Discussion

"You going to tell me what's been going on?" Sam asked his brother. It had been two days since Bobby and Ellen had left for their honeymoon and Ash and Jo had left that morning. Since then there was a weird vibe in the house.

Dean sighed and indicated for Sam to follow him outside. He took a deep breath.

"The angels know about the kids," he said.

"What d'you mean they know about-"

"I mean they know they exist, they know their names, and they're probably watching us right now."

Sam glanced around. "How do you know all this?"

"Bobby ran into one of the Holy pricks when he was in time, the day of the wedding," Dean replied.

"The day of- why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh I don't know Sam," Dean said sarcastically, "Maybe it's because you've been hallucinating the Devil, I thought you were dealing with enough."

Sam scowled. "Do Cas and Gabe know?"

"No," Dean shook his head, glancing into the house where he could see Cas going upstairs and Gabe playing with the boys.

"What's going on with you two?" Sam asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean said absently, still looking in the house.

"You and Cas... you guys have been so distant lately," Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Dean, when Cas was pregnant with Jamie you hardly left him alone," Sam pointed out. "Now you guys barely talk to each other."

"We talk," Dean said, "There's just been a lot going on lately, a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, there has been," Sam nodded, "But Dean, don't you think you should be dealing with the fact that you're going to have another kid soon?"

"I am dealing with it Sam," Dean snapped, "I'm trying to make sure that kid doesn't have angels hunting for them the moment they're born and I'm trying to make sure my kid's uncle isn't seeing Lucifer for the rest of his life."

Sam didn't have anything to say to that. The sound of a car pulling up halted any further conversation they might have and the pair looked over as a beat up car pulled into the lot and Ash and Jo stepped out.

"What are you two doing back?" Dean called.

"The Roadhouse is gone," Ash told them.

"What?"

"Burned to the ground," Jo nodded, "We got back and it was just... gone."

The four stared at each other for a moment before Dean pulled out his phone. He dialed and waited for the other person to answer.

"Bobby? We have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what was going on while Bobby and Ellen were on their honeymoon! Next few chapters things are going to get really crazy!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	93. Bit of a Dick

Bobby and Ellen got back to Singer Salvage later that night after breaking several traffic laws to get there.

The house was mostly dark, the kids had long since gone to bed. Bobby and Ellen walked in and found Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabe, Jo, and Ash sitting downstairs pouring over maps and books.

"Mom," Jo stood and strode over to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Ellen asked, pulling away to examine her daughter.

"I'm fine mom," Jo assured her, "But The Roadhouse... it's gone."

"Forget The Roadhouse," Ellen said, walking over to Ash who stood hastily. "You and Ash are safe, that's what matters." She huge the young man tightly.

"Was anyone inside?" Bobby asked Jo.

"There shouldn't have been," the girl shook her head. "We only just got there so the place wasn't open or anything."

"Good, that's good," Ellen said. Dean had said Jo and Ash were fine when he called, but she felt like she could breathe so much easier now they were standing in front of her.

"Mom?" Jo said and Ellen turned to her. Ellen smiled at her gently.

"Come on," she said, "Fill us in on what's been happening."

They all sat down again, Bobby and Ellen joining them now.

"I'm assuming you've filled everyone in on what I told you?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean who nodded.

"If you're referring to the angel you met, yes, we were just told," Gabriel said and Bobby could tell the archangel wasn't happy, though whether he was angry about the situation itself or just not being told sooner, Bobby couldn't tell.

"Do we think they were involved?" Ellen asked, "Raphael's followers?"

"I can't think of anyone else it would be, can you?" Dean said. "They've been after us for years now, one of them finds Bobby in town and starts making threats and then a few days later The Roadhouse just happens to burn down?"

"It would be a huge coincidence if those things weren't connected," Ellen admitted.

"And yet, they're not," someone said and the whole group jumped. They turned and saw Balthazar standing there.

"Honestly, you'd think you people would be used to that after all these years," he said.

"What do you mean those instances aren't connected?" Sam asked, ignoring the jibe. "Who else could be responsible?"

"Dick Roman," Balthazar replied.

"Who the hell is Dick Roman?" Dean asked incredulously.

"He's... well, he's a bit of a dick to be honest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, that last line was the first thing I thought of for this chapter and a lot of this chapter was based around getting that line in there.
> 
> Also, I really wish we could've seen more of the relationship between Ellen, Jo, and Ash. I've read a couple fics where it's kind of like Ash is the other kid and that's kind of what I'm playing off here that Ash is capable of taking care of himself (sort of), but Ellen worries about him anyway just like she does with Jo.
> 
> As you can see I'm really not following canon anymore. I'm still following the general idea and including characters, but things are really starting to go off in their own direction now. I think you guys are going to like it though and I am very excited!
> 
> Lots of angst coming in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	94. Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cas is 5 to 5 1/2 months along

Running. Can't stop running. Have to keep running.

_"Come on Sammy, where you running to?"_

Can't stop. If he stops...

Run. Run. Run. Where is he? nothing looks familiar. How did he get here? Where is here?

_"Sammy!"_

Sam fell to his knees and gripped his head. He could hear sirens getting louder and louder and someone talking to him. What were they saying? Someone else was talking now. Someone new. It took Sam a few minutes to realize it was his own voice he was hearing. What was he saying?

_"You can't keep running Sam."_

"Get out of my head!"

The sirens were louder now, the lights flashing all around him. Sam felt hands on him and a prick in his beck, and then everything faded to black.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Dean said angrily, pacing back and forth.

"We'll find him Dean," Ash said, attempting to sound reassuring.

As soon as everyone realized Sam was missing they'd gone into hunter mode.

Gabriel and Balthazar were out looking anywhere they could think of from up high while Bobby and Ellen were out driving around, asking other hunters if they'd heard anything. It had been two days ago.

In the mean time, Ash was listening to his angel eavesdropping device to see what the non-friendly angels were saying and to see if Sam's name came up. All the while Jo had been tasked with keeping the kids busy so they wouldn't think anything was wrong..

Dean had been instructed to "stay put" incase Sam returned. Really though Bobby didn't want Dean running all over town while he wasn't thinking straight.

Dean cursed and stomped off into the kitchen.

"Dean..." Cas followed slowly. "I know you are worried about Sam, but I'm sure he will be fine. You two have been through a lot in the past and-"

"And what Cas? We always come out on top? We made it through all this other crap so we'll make it through this too? Well what if we don't, huh? At what point does the Winchester luck run out? I thought angels were supposed to protect their charges? Lot of good it's done so far."

Cas said nothing. In these past few years he'd learned about and felt a lot of emotions, but this... This one was new. It was like something was breaking inside him.

Ash sat quietly in the other room, unsure what to do. He was saved from having to say anything when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello? ... This is him. ... When? ... Where? ... Yeah I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Sam's at a hospital in Indiana, the police took him there after they found running all over the city."

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed, "I'll call Ellen."

Cas made as if to follow Dean when the other man picked up his keys, but Dean stopped him.

"You should stay here," Dean said.

"But-"

"Cas, I don't know what condition Sam will be in so I think it's better if you stay here." Dean sounded almost remorseful when he said it, but Cas didn't notice. That feeling inside was getting worse.

"I'll let you know when I know something," Dean said. "Get some rest." And with that, he was gone.

Cas turned to face Ash.

"He's just stressed," Ash said, "He'll apologize for yelling as soon as he sees Sam is fine."

Cas didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, as a pain tore through his abdomen and then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record Dean isn't being a huge asshole on purpose he's under a lot of pressure and is stressed out and unfortunately Cas was in the line of fire here.
> 
> Also, sorry this wasn't up Wednesday. Writers block + Babysitting = late updates.
> 
> However, even if a chapter is late I can guarantee I will be posting a chapter every week because I'm almost at 100 chapters!
> 
> I'm very excited about this and have something exciting (at least I think so) planned to celebrate which I'll talk about when it gets closer.
> 
> Something else I'm excited about is the Supernatural convention in a couple weeks. Let me know if any of you are going cause that would be amazing!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	95. Angels and Babies and Asshats, Oh My!

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he and Balthazar bent over Cas.

"I dunno," Ash said anxiously, "He seemed fine and then he was just on the ground. Him and Dean argued right before it happened."

The two angels had shown up just after Cas passed out and Ash wasn't sure if it was his own cry or just an angel connection that alerted them of their brother's distress.

"Cas?" Gabriel said, holding his hand on his brother's head.

Cas's eyes opened suddenly and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"We need to get him upstairs," Balthazar said, "The split's started."

"It's too early though, isn't it?" Jo asked, having come down the stairs only a moment ago to find things in chaos.

"Going off how long it lasted last time, yes it is too early," Balthazar replied, grabbing Cas's arm and the pair were upstairs in les than a second. Gabriel followed quickly behind.

"I'll call Dean," Jo said, pulling out her phone and dialing the Winchester's number. She waited and waited, but there was no answer.

"Dammit Dean," she cursed, dialing Bobby's number. Again, there was no answer. She tried her mother, but it just went straight through to voicemail.

"What is with these people?" she growled angrily, racing up the stairs.

"None of them are answering," she said.

"Keep trying!" Gabriel said, holding a cloth to Cas's forehead in an attempt to keep his brother cool. The other angel was writing on the bed as pain flowed through him.

Jo dialed over and over again, but there was nothing.

"Either they aren't answering or they're out of cell service," she said.

"Can't you stop it?" Ash asked, "At least until they get back?"

Balthazar looked up, his expression more serious than any of them had ever seen before.

"It's too late to stop it."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean turned his phone off after the second call. He knew Jo had heard everything he'd said to Cas and he didn't want to hear what she would say about it. He knew he'd been a dick. Hell, he'd known for weeks now that he was being an ass.

He hadn't meant to treat Cas like he had lately. Just between Sam and the angels and the demons... Well, yeah, he'd been an ass.

Dean sighed. After he got back he'd have to find some way to make it up to Cas. Especially with the baby coming soon...

Dean shook his head and turned his focus back to the road in front of him as he pressed harder on the gas.

The sooner he found Sam, the sooner he could get back to Cas.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Pop!_

Sam winced.

_Pop!_

Wince.

_Pop!_

Wince.

_Pop!_

Sam groaned in frustration. He just wanted to sleep. Why couldn't he sleep?

"Saaaaaammy! Why won't you talk to me? I'm bored!"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Easy Cassie, just relax," Gabriel said soothingly to his brother.

Cas stared up at him, trembling in pain.

"Dean..." he murmured quietly and Gabe's eyes hardened as he mentally cursed the Winchester for not answering his phone.

"I know Cas," he said quietly.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut tight and Gabriel looked up at Balthazar.

Balthazar nodded once. "Here we go Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be up two weeks ago. Then I missed a week and the plan was to post two chapters this previous Wednesday. Then I ended up with a cold and literally got no writing done this week!
> 
> However, I did have this chapter started already and I actually managed to get it done during the Intermission of Day 2 of Torcon!
> 
> Yup, I'm at Torcon and it's amazing. I'm going to blogging about over on my blog, jcarsonwrites, so if you're interested go check it out.
> 
> My updates for this story may be a little all over the place for the next couple weeks, but that's because I'm determine to keep mostly to my plan, at least in the sense that Chapter 100 gets uploaded on the 28th of this month.
> 
> This is chapter 95 so obviously I'm a bit off track, but I'll get back to it soon. Also to celebrate Chapter 100 I'll be counting down my Top 11 Favourite Episodes over on my other blog, jcarsonreviews! I'm really excited about this and I'd love if you guys checked it out and told me your top 11 fave episodes each day.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> New chapter will be up soon!


	96. Sounds Good To Me

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cas didn't stir, not even when Dean picked up the angel's hand and held it tightly in his own.

"I'm so sorry Cas."

He, Bobby, and Ellen had returned to Singer Salvage only a few minutes ago. Dean had managed to find Sam, unable to sleep and hallucinating Lucifer, but had let shortly after when Bobby and Ellen showed up with news.

The newlywed couple had spent majority of the drive without cell service and both had had some panicked messages from Jo about how there was something wrong with Cas and the baby. When they'd arrived at the hospital and told Dean, the younger hunter felt like he'd been stabbed through with an angel blade.

After the way he'd treated Cas... and now there was something wrong. They'd raced back to Singer Salvage, promising Sam they'd get him out of the hospital soon. And now here they were.

Bobby and Ellen were downstairs with the others, while Dean sat next to his unconscious angel with his baby girl sleeping in his arms.

Dean looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were born. I'm sorry for how I treated your other daddy. I'm sorry you don't have a name yet."

Dean chuckled humorlessly. He and Cas hadn't talked about names at all. Hell, they'd hardly talked at all period. And it was his fault.

"Things are going to get better now," he promised the newborn. "Once your daddy wakes up we'll give you a name. We'll be a proper family. You, me, daddy, your brothers. You've got two grandparents downstairs, some aunts and uncles, a couple cousins. You're gonna be okay. Things are messed up right now, your Uncle Sam's hallucinating Satan and we're being hunted by angels and demons, but that's okay because once your daddy wakes up we'll be a family again. We can figure all this out together. maybe then we can finally stop. We can stop running, we can get our own place and get out of Bobby and Ellen's hair. We can have a normal, simple, apple pie life, how's that sound? It sounds pretty good to me."

He fell asleep there, holding his daughter in one arm while his other rested on the bed next to the unconscious angel. Only... he wasn't unconscious anymore.

Cas stared up at the ceiling of the room in Bobby's house. He turned and looked at the hunter and his eyes flicked down to the baby. His baby. _Their_ baby.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? Two chapters in two days? Yup, owenharpersgirl has officially been replaced by her more time efficient and organized twin.
> 
> I know Dean was a little OOC in this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with out it turned out regardless.
> 
> And yes, the baby is a girl! She does have a name, I've had it picked since way before I even started writing the story, but it won't be revealed until the next chapter which I have already started and should hopefully be up soon!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	97. Cas and Sam

Dean awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and he grasped around blindly, wanting to get it before it woke the baby.

"H'llo," he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean sat straight up, his eyes wide open now. But with his eyes open he could see... nothing. Or rather, no one. Cas was gone.

"Dean, did you hear me?"

"Sam, Cas is-"

"Here."

"What?" Dean asked, "What d'you mean? Where are you?"

"I'm just outside the hospital in Indiana. Cas... he showed up here and... I don't know exactly what he did, but he did something to my head. Lucifer's gone."

"What d'you mean he's gone? And what did Cas do to you?" Dean growled, frustrated.

"I think it would be easier if you just came and saw for yourself."

With that, Sam hung up. Dean threw the phone down and looked around for a moment before standing. He carefully placed his daughter in her crib before rushing downstairs.

"Cas is gone," he announced to the others.

"What?" Jo said in shock, "Where?"

"Indiana."

"What?" Now they all looked really confused.

"Sam just called," Dean explained, "He said Cas is there and he did something to Sam's head so he's not seeing Lucifer anymore."

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged looks before Balthazar gripped Bobby and Ellen's arms and Gabriel strode over to Dean.

"Hold on tight," he said and then the five had vanished.

"I guess we're watching the kids," Ash said and Jo shrugged.

"Apparently."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Don't ever do that again," Dean said as soon as he was back on his feet.

"Faster than driving," Gabriel said, already walking away.

Dean followed the archangels line of sight and saw his little brother walking towards them. Sam looked a little worse for wear, but he was smiling widely.

Gave threw his arms around the hunter, not caring who saw or what they thought.

"You good now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Sam nodded, "But Cas..."

"Where is he?" Balthazar asked and Sam led them back to the hospital, not letting go of Gabe the whole way.

"I don't know what happened," Sam said, "One minute Lucifer was right in front of me and the next he was gone, but Cas was acting really strange."

"Did Cas say anything to you?" Bobby asked and Sam hesitated.

"Sam, what did he say?" Dean asked, stopping his brother.

"He said..." Sam took a deep breath, "He said he's sorry and he wants you to name the baby Max."

"Sorry?" Dean said confused, "The hell's he got to be sorry for?"

"He said he didn't want to be in the way anymore," Sam replied sadly.

"But he wasn't-"

"Wasn't he?" Gabriel said, his voice low and they all turned to look at him. "All you've done is ignore him or yell at him. I thought it was just the baby making him emotional and that he was overreacting, but all this... It's because of you."

"Gabe, look, I know I owe Cas a lot right now and that sorry isn't going even going to begin to cover it-"

"You're damn right it won't," Gabe said, "It's too late for apologies anyway."

"What d'you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Cas cured Sam," Gabe said, "He got rid of his hallucinations."

"So?"

"So where do you think those hallucinations went?" Gabriel hissed, stepping close to the elder Winchester. "Cas gave you back your brother cause he knew it'd make you happy. And he took himself away from you because he thought that would make you happy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness all of your reactions to the last chapter were more than I ever could have hoped for.
> 
> "What?! Where's Cas going? Why is he leaving? What's happening?!" was basically what I got from all of you and I thank you for that cause it was amazing and wonderful.
> 
> Also, I've had some requests for more Sabriel babies. I can promise that will definitely happen in the future, but it'll have to wait for Max to be a little older first. The only issue with having a bunch of young kids is that someone always has to be there to watch them so I promise I have ideas for how to solve this so Jo and Ash aren't always sitting out on the excitement.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow all leading up to chapter 100 on Wednesday!


End file.
